


Yet

by Layla_Fae



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Religious, Artist Percy, Church Sex, Dark Nico, Electrocution, Flirting, Forbidden Love, Freedom, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Half-Siblings, Heal the Gay away, Homophobia, Homophobic Community, Homophobic Language, Lingerie, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Manipulative Family, Manipulative Friends, Name-Calling, Nico's Point of View, Parties, Percico - Freeform, Percy's Point of View, Pet Names, Poison, Preacher's Step Son, Psychological Torture, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Punishment, Rebellion, Religion, Religious Abuse, Religious Content, Runaway, Secret Relationship, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Sex, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Soccer, Step-parents, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Torture, True Love, Violence, bad things happen, but happy ending, crazy shit happen, pernico - Freeform, pray the gay away, self development
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Fae/pseuds/Layla_Fae
Summary: They never spoke to each other. They were never grouped together in any projects. All they were, were simply just two boys that sat at the same table. One of them painted golden with pure perfection. The other coated in black with unremarkably strangeness. Both were nothing of what they seemed; not showing the true deficiency they both truly held inside...He himself believed in the universe. He believed that fate and destiny were friends, sisters even, and they could make the most wonderful things happen, along with the worse. The theory over the balance they had was that, out of every good come a little bit of bad, and vice versa. And they somehow seemed to make it work. He firmly believed this, making it the stability he had to move forward onward in his life that had both hardships and wonderful moment that reflected off each other. He just didn't know if this was good or bad...





	1. 1, Yet

1, Yet

The very concept was maddening and questioning to his state of mind, along with his emotional balance. 

He sat in that ugly white brick and concrete room with nothing better to do but to look at him. He had homework, even an Advance Placement English paper due the next hour that he hadn't given a second thought about. He had a book he was reading, even on the second to last chapter of the exciting murder mystery. Yet, here he was sitting trying his best not to look up and make eye contact with him. 

It was only the first semester of the school year and he had already found himself in the same position he always found himself in. He was stuck in a class with him again. It was bitterly unfair, yet sweetly satisfying all at once. It drove him mad. 

Last year, the selected torture chamber was Chemistry. It was held in the same hallway they were in now, only a few doors down from the entrance. He himself was the one of the first to arrive in and take a seat near the back, taking the end corner of the long wooden table. More soon filled in during the four-minute time period, which was ending by the ringing bell. All of his fellow classmates chosen to distance themselves away from him, taking him as the kid who wants to be left alone. The teacher was doing roll call at the time he softly knocked on the door, which she opened after signing dramatically. It caused him to roll his eyes over the slight intake of what he would have to deal with as a teaching minster this year. 

It was the most surprising moment of his life. 

 He walked in the most causal, yet extravagant way he ever seen before. It was absolutely boring, yet ungodly riveting. It was lifesaving, yet lethally intoxicating. 

He only wore jeans and a simple blue shirt, with an obviously aged backpack with a faded white name brand on the front pocket, hanging off his shoulder. His shoes looked comfortable, matching his stance with slight lazy leaning and a hand slightly stuffed into his pocket. He greeted the teacher like a friend which was received and returned in the same fashion. Normally, he would roll his eyes again at the supposed teacher's pet, but he instead solely admires him more, taking in his easy-going character and also labeling him as friendly and kind. 

The teacher let him in, which was responded by the other boys in the room calling out to him with wide grins and snickers. He only smiled back at them with their friendly jokes and took his seat on the other side of his table. 

From then on, his battle of consecration was deeply divided between the teacher, who wrote her loopy name on the board, and then him, who was sitting on the end of the table across from him. It was clear that he was out of his rightful and natural place. The boys from the other side were laughing and kept waving over to him direction. All of them were similar, yet different. 

They all shared the same appearance of brand name clothing that were assumedly expensive and in trend with today's society. They all had the ideal flawless skin and strong jaw line that were probably hidden underneath a football helmet most of the time or seen on the front page of the paper. They all shared the same hair style as well, making it look as if they forget to get their back to school haircut, leaving their locks curly and long, like waves of honey or chocolate. His was a dark brown, almost black in certain lighting, and more lovingly wind-blown then the other who were trying to pull it off. He was the ideal picture of liveliness and happiness overall. 

Himself was the very polar image, with his black colored hair that covered over his dark blue eyes and his snow-white skin. He was also nowhere near as muscular as the boy, with his incredibly scrawny frame with thin and weak limbs. 

The beautiful boy put him to shame in appearance, and left him breathless and stunned in the end. 

 He ignored the fluttering feeling in his stomach and focused on the teacher who was speaking loudly to overpower the other boys. She didn't approve of their constant whispering and talking but didn't dare do any act of discipline to stop them. He just kept his head down and his eyes away from the sight, knowing that if he looked at the other boy or his friends, he wouldn't be able to look away again. It wasn't till the end of class, when he stood to put his own backpack on and leave, when he realized that the boy near to him was ignoring the other boys who were acting more of the acts of taunting then actual playing and joking. They blew kisses and kept smiling at him like they were acting interested, but it was too obvious of what they were actually doing. 

Their whispers and jokes where too quiet for him to hear, so he was left in total shock at his self-discovered exposer of the other boy's character. He looked just like them; acted in the same praising and dreamy manner. And yet, that one simple little ding in his character was enough to group the golden looking boy in the same area as he himself was. Even more than either wanted to admit. Heavily grieved empathy and unfortunately familiar monachopsis was held for him from that day on.

His second discovery that he stumbled upon in the very moment was the unflattering one of the two. It was the realization of his own actions of judgement on silent voice and unknown fact of the other boy's self being that made him weary of his own self, due to the guilty rock that sat at the bottom of his stomach. 

He himself had been judged all his life and was never cared for by others due to the conclusion that they came to develop for him over the falsely created observation. Yet, he committed the same painful crime on someone just like him, on the beautiful boy. 

That year, in that large room with concrete floors and squeaky chairs, he had found himself too slowly become obsessive over the other different male and all the little habits that he had that made him possessive. He liked the way he always squinted his eyes when he was thinking really hard over an unbalanced equation that they had to solve, causing the loose messy strings of his hair to hang in front of his face. Or the way he would bounced his knee when he was half listening to the teacher and adventuring into his own little world. He wished that, maybe, he could go with him and stay with him there forever. 

They never spoke to each other. They were never grouped together in any projects. All they were, were simply just two boys that sat at the same table. One of them painted golden with pure perfection. The other coated in black with unremarkably strangeness. Both were nothing of what they seemed; not showing the true deficiency they both truly held inside. 

Deep down, he had regretted never speaking to the beautiful boy. He always desired to, but his hands began to shake and sweat at the thought turning into action as all the possible situations that could go horribly, humiliatingly wrong. He could do so many stupid little things that could not only ruin his own reputation that he had falsely set upon himself, but also ruin the beautiful boy that he was trying to connect with in the first place.

His only kind of stunt of communication he ever tried with the beautiful boy was to stare at him until he felt his piercing dark eyes. One time, around the end of year, when nothing was happening, he was too late in looking away before being caught and they happened to make eye contact. The beautiful boy, the one he had not stopped pondering over in his mind the whole year, had the most beautiful eyes, with a shade of mixing both green and blue he could never envision before.

And the beautiful boy smiled at him, friendly and kind. He returned it naturally, which was almost as unique as those eyes. 

He himself believed in the universe. He believed that fate and destiny were friends, sisters even, and they could make the most wonderful things happen, along with the worse. The theory over the balance they had was that, out of every good come a little bit of bad, and vice versa. And they somehow seemed to make it work. He firmly believed this, making it the stability he had to move forward onward in his life that had both hardships and wonderful moment that reflected off each other. He just didn't know if this was good or bad. 

 This being him sitting in the same spot as before in the classroom, reacting his same routine as before whenever he was around the boy. He kept his head down and tried not to notice the way everyone else stared at him like a deadly plague. He had heard all the rumors about the beautiful boy and his attraction, and have also heard all the names and they called him and how he was labeled to be doomed in the end. He also learned his name through all the messy things and never heard anything sweeter. 

It was when he felt himself lifting his head again when he realized he was breaking his self-invested rule of not staring. That's when he found those beautiful eyes again, looking at him for a second before panicking and turning away to his left. It was wonderful, yet earth shattering all at once.  

It wasn't long after he looked away when the bell rang for the last time. He gathered his things as others rushed by him in a swift paste. Being a senior himself, he understood the feeling of being in a terrible hurry to get to his car for some personal freedom. He was just about to leave when he felt someone approach him. He glanced up to find the beautiful boy walking up his way, following along at the end of the pack of students. He slowly turned to him as he kept spinning his senior ring around his finger; a nervous habit that he developed early on in life from his own father. 

He has always feared of what others would think, or, in extremely cases, say or do, if they were close in distance and actually spoke to each other like decent human being, like they were. He decided then that he didn't care what they though, just like how they didn't care what he thought about them. He didn't want to be their example, their judgmental experiment. He had his own self value, and refused to hide it away because they disagreed. He wanted to prove it to them, yes, but that didn't matter at the moment.

The only one he ever wanted to truly impress was the beautiful golden boy that was coming his way to him now. 

The beautiful boy stopped in front of him, still and somewhat nervous. He was slightly taken back by the sudden action, yet satisfied to a great degree. He felt himself slightly smile again as he cast his eyes downward. 

 He looked back up to see those beautiful eyes again and he felt himself fully smile. 

"Hey, Percy."

 


	2. 2, Yet

The heat in the room was overwhelming, causing him to become increasingly paranoid, but also incredibly excited.

He declared that it was just the damn tabernacle getting to him. He had always wondered how funny it was: there he was, comfortably inside and half listening to it all, acting along as if he was still one of them. It was ironic to him, and he wasn't sure if it was thrilling more than terrifying. He was still varying on if it was a good thing or not.

He was still unsure about his favor to it, which was odd for him, since he had always been an individual who knew what he liked and what he disliked very easily and very clearly. But there was always something that caused him to be split over the matter.

For example: The hellhole he was in right now.

The seating was always the same. The elderly sat up front, taking up the first two rows, while everyone else sat in the back, spread out and casually talking to one other from a distance. It was only his family that sat in the middle, having a whole line of firm and wooden seating to themselves. It seemed unnecessary, since it was only four of them, sometimes five, if Aunt Mary was in town.

It gave all of them more than enough room for them to have plenty of personal space, but it never kept his mother from keeping her firm order that they all sat together, shoulder to shoulder, to feel each other's presence, along with the holy father's himself.

He always wondered two factors about the harsh family rule: One being, if it was more of Gabe's rule then his mother's? Or, when she said holy father, did she mean Jesus or Gabriel himself, since the people in this godawful town seem to get the two mixed up with each other most of the time.

They sat there in the hot hall of praise, him and his mother acting as two tall brunette book ends for the young children between them. He glances down to look at the one beside him that happen to be the youngest at age 6, Ellie, and beside her was Tyson, who was at age 7.

His eyes wondered onward to his mother, who was watching her husband with such pride and happiness in her eyes. She smiled so widely and so brightly. He still recalls the times of how his mother used to never smile, only frown deeply and sometime decorated with tears. It was action of going back to church and feeling safe and secure that brought her dazzling smile back. She found comfort in the words of God and it kept her and her faith in life alive, just like her smile did for him.

He found comfort and solidarity in the view of her glowing as she listens intensely and believes deeply into the spiritual words from her husband as they echoed off the walls and bounce back into the ever-growing heated air.

He turns back to the front where Father Gabriel, his step father, stood with his arms flinging around him like he was trying to catch a fly, with a firmly gripped bible in one of his large, white hands. He was almost yelling as he went over the story of whoever he found important to talk about at the time. He never fully listens to the teaching due to his extreme lack of belief in it. He had his own point of view of God and of the universe, and he defiantly doesn't need some old book to tell him if he was right or not.

He recalled the time he actually voiced that to his parents. He quickly moved on from it, the shouts of a women screaming "Amen!" breaking off his line of thought.

Father Gabriel was now on his way to the stand as some more kept cheering. He held his head high and his smirk proud as he did so, acting as if he was the one who performed the glory act. Egoistic Bastard.

The crowd in front and behind him began to make the similar noise of departure. He knew the noise as the sweet, sweet sound of freedom. Oh, sweet freedom at last...

He straightens his back, ready to stand and leave, but Gabriel then raised his hands up above him yet again. He signed with pure annoyance.

"My fellow brethren! My fellow sisters! Please, just a few more moments of your time. We have so much more to discuss in the name of the Lord!"

His mother was already down before he could groan in protest. He was irked by this. It was a constant happening with Father Gabriel. He always held over, just so he could hear his righteous self-talk more. He threw an arm over his sister, making sure he sported an annoyed stance, as Father Gabriel waited for silence.

"Please, join your hands in pray..." The preacher's voice softens, which, for some reason, annoyed him even more. He didn't want to pray. He wanted to leave. He didn't want to be here with these people who he knew would never accept him. Who never truly cared for him, and only considered him due to his damn title of being the preacher's son.

He wasn't the preacher's son. He was a fucking person. He had a mind and a personality and a name of his own. And it was far different then his so call father's.

He was not as narrow minded and easily manipulated as his step father who fell in love and has faith in every little detail in an old book that might not be real. He didn't base himself entirely off it, to where he couldn't even have a decent conversation with somebody if it wasn't about just that. That and he wasn't a Ugliano, like Gabriel or his mother and half-sisters. The Uglianos were a family that was known for being in this town longer than any other and has always had a preacher in each generation, if not more.

He had his biological father's surname, a man he never knew since he left him and his mother when he was a new born. Yes, he knew it was odd to have that instead of Ugliano, but, between the two evils, he rather has the distant, unknown stranger's name, then the name of a men who has been there for him to only embarrass and judge and hurt in everyday, especially in his greatest moment of weaken.

He will never forgive Father Gabriel for that crime. How he did it and why... He rather be damned for years before giving into that man's ways for a damn second.

He'll never forget the time of it and how it happens so fast, like in a crystal-clear blur: how he knew it all his life but didn't feel the need to come out till the beginning of that month, and how he built up his own dignity and self-confidence to finally get the smallest amount of courage to telling his parents. He recalls doing it, at the family dinner talk in the late afternoon... He recalls his life changing forever in the progress, taking a hellish turn for the sinful worst.

"Dear Lord!" Father Gabriel paused for a long moment before continuing. "Dear Lord! Please, please help our children. Our sweet, sweet... Innocently sweet children. They need your guidance more than any of us... They are lured and coaxed by the sinful, evil influences all around them in today's world! Infecting them into the disease of the damned!"

He looked up to Father Gabriel, eyes no longer closed, but sharply narrowed in rage. The preacher went on, not noting the fact that they held each other's eyes for a solid four seconds. He sighed heavily and angrily.

"Please show them your loving guidance, and lead them to the correct and holy path... Help them rise above the wrong doing and lead them!... Lead them through a good life that will end with the result of standing at your holy gates... Thank you, Lord! Amen!"

The people repeated the last word before finally moving about. He was the first to stand. His plan was to swiftly make it outside and stand next to the car so his mother could get the hint that he wanted to leave. He came and served his time, now he wanted out. He swore to himself again that he would never speak to Gabriel again, but then he recalled that he hasn't for the past several months.

He stood and turned, fanning his face slightly as he did so. He stopped himself from moving out of the lane of seats after he caught sight of the two dark figures standing in the door way that lead to the open area of the church. One was taller and definitely older than the other, with gracefully graying hair on his head and chin. He dressed the same as the younger and smaller figure, with slacks and finely pressed, button up shirts that were under a blue blazer. The simplicity was exotic.

Most that passed then only shook hands and spoke to the taller male, while the other just let his sapphire colored eyes wonder around like a buzzing bee. He glanced over to find his mother and step father preoccupied with other people as his sister sat and gossiped. When he glances back he found himself locked in with those eyes, yet again. Sapphire blue overpowering his mind and infecting his bloodstream, deflating all his chances to breath and vanishing any opportunity for his sanity to be at peace. It wasn't the first time this happened, and he would forever pray that it would never end.

He finally caught it once he realized that Nico, his study hall buddy, was now moving toward him, breathlessly through the crowd of people moving against him. He smiled once he approaches him, feeling his blush expand across his face yet again.

"Hello there." Nico took hand and shook it like a professional, yet friendly manner. Their hands hold together lingered a bit as Nico looked up to him through his eyelashes.

He heart was pounding with thrill by then. "Hi."

"How are you?"

"I'm good. Better now."

"How so?"

"It's over." He stated in a flat tone. Nico laughed at him with a true grin. He hadn't gotten that in a while.

"Why are you here?" He asked quietly.

"Just wanted to..." Nico shrugged. He reached out towards him to button up his own blue jacket. He felt himself go firry shaky.

He raised a brow. "To a church?"

"To see you?" Nico shot back at him. His cheeks were flaming red; he was sure of so.

"Honey, who is this?" A feather soft hand was placed on his shoulder. He reached his own hand to cover it as he moved aside for his mother to stand in front of Nico, who was wearing his most charming smile. He mainly aimed it towards his mother but his eyes shifted back to him once or twice.

"Mom, this is Nico di Angelo. A friend of mine from school. Nico, this is my mother." He tried his best to sound like he was not anxious.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Jackson." Nico spoke in his sweet voice. The one that everyone uses to suck up to their peers. He shook his mother's hand like a gentleman.

"Oh! Thank you, Dear. But please, call me Mrs. Ugliano. It is my married name, after all."  
His mother has own her married name now for seven years, ever since the second week after his eleventh birthday. She said with conceit, like it was a brilliant medal wore on her chest to show her higher and classier status. She would state it bluntly and abruptly as well, because she wanted it to sting him with embarrassment. She wanted him to adapt the Ugliano name for years now, but he always harshly refused to do so. He didn't want to be connected to Gabriel anymore then he already was.

He ignored the repeated statement and watched Nico face in concern, waiting for his reaction. Luckily, he didn't bat an eye.

"Oh! Is that your father over there?" His mother looked over Nico.

"Oh yes. That's him, Hades Di Angelo. Would you like to meet him?" He held up his arm, an offering that pleased her greatly, and impressed him too.

"I would love too!" She took his arm and they walked over to the taller man together. He called for his younger sisters to follow them, as he scanned his eyes over to see Gabriel making his way off the stage. He looked away and followed before the preacher could see him.

He traveled out of the hall into the less crowded open area where his mother and sister stood with a taller man that looked identical to Nico. They chatted as he made his way over, till he feels a harsh pat on the back that came from nowhere behind him. He knew who it was the next second, and he didn't even grace the man a turn of the head to face him. He hated him for this.

The newly form duet came towards the group together. He knew he had to sport a happy face for it, ideally similar to Gabriel's, or his mother would be greatly upset with him. He does so, and tries his best not to look at Nico in the eyes. That was another battle he was destine to lose, but he was gonna let himself lose at a better time. Now, in front of his parents, would be very bad for both of them.

"Oh, darling!" His mother greeted the newest face. "This is Mr. di Angelo, Nico's father. You know the friend that he told us a lot about at dinner."

That was a lie. He never told any of them about Nico.

The two men shook hands. Nico's father smiled at him pleasantly. His dark eyes and Italian facial features were identical to his son's but it appeared in a dirtier way, yet came off classy and handsome. He spoke in a very low voice; the vibration of his locution effecting the air around him. "It's good to finally meet you Mr. Ugliano. Nico has told me an awful a lot of Percy here-"

"Michael." Gabriel's stinging tone cut off Mr. di Angelo's sentence. It left both him and his son with confused expressions. It left the Ugliano family with harden faces, like they just been greatly insulted by the small mistake. He shrunk his head down in absolute shame. "His name is Michael."

In that moment, he has never been so done with Gabriel. The fact that Nico was looking at him with that heart cracking shine in his eyes was not helping.

His mother was the first to react after the five seconds of utter silence that seemed to be killing them all. She laughed like a young girl in middle school which only added to his annoyance. She would always jump up and defend the criminal, and blame the innocent in a blink of the eye if her husband wanted her too. He witnessed often enough, and experienced it too much.

"Oh honey." She placed a hand on his arm in a sweet manner, before turning it to the guest, like he just told an awfully cute joke. "Percy is his legal first name, but we call him Michael, his middle name, since it has a holy meaning and... Well, we just like it better." She giggled at the end, along with Ellie and Tyson. Gabriel merely smirked with sweet smugness.

He didn't. He stayed behind them and glared with flaming cheeks. He was becoming increasingly self-conscious about how the Di Angelos were looking at them like they were absurd and nonsensical, especially at him. He felt their eyes fall upon his every flaw: his sweaty hair, his too short khakis pants, his shaking figure. His breathing was now shallow and his fear over the judging matter was getting to him quickly. He soon felt like everyone was looking at him, their piercing eyes ripping through his skin and staring down his ruin soul.

He looked up, biting his bottom lip. He couldn't look at any of them right now. He was so stupid for allowing this to happen. He knew this would happen. Now that the worst was to come: they would return home to a night long interrogation about who this boy was and what his advances were with him. And he knew that they wouldn't let go till they got the answer they wanted.

"I like Percy better."

His head shot up, eyes uncomfortably wide. His only vision was solely Nico as he smiled up to him positively, like he was dazzling instead of impure. It happened then. He was sure.  
He glanced at how his mother's hand grew tight around his step father's arm, who's face was now hard with a thin line as his lips.

His mother smiled down at the Italian boy like he was a mere silly child, but before she could speak her little reasoning, Nico stated his thoughts. "It just fits him better. He looks like Perseus, with the dark tan and all, so it just makes more sense for him to be a Percy. Besides, Michael is an overused name anyway. Too vague for him and his personality."

Correction: It was defiantly then when it happened.

Percy looked at him like his life depended on it. He could not and would not live his life without those words forever haunting him. It didn't even matter if it was true or not. It was the astonishing confession, that rang through the air like a broken hallelujah, that mattered. It finally meant he wasn't alone, that someone was wondering out in the dark with different interests and polar thoughts just like him. Percy wasn't a freak, a sinful remote freak; he had his own kin that was better than all the rest. And it was Nico...

"Oh sweetie," his mother intervened. He finally looked away to hide his face again. "It doesn't work that. Our family prefers biblical names."

"Understandable." Mr. Di Angelo stated with a shrug. He no longer seemed overly welcoming and friendly. Percy began to worry about that. "Anyway, we were wondering if Nico and I could have Percy over for dinner tonight."

The older man put more effect into stating his name, which made him smile. Maybe it wasn't ruin after all.

"Of course, where would you like us to be and at what time?" Gabriel asked.

Never mind. Percy knew this was coming. His parents never let him go anyway, so would they know that there a potential threat to the family's good grace and name. He watches how the Di Angelos' faces remain happy and not phased at all by the question that forcefully invited them all with him. He felt his cheeks get heated again. He hated this so much.

"How about now?" Nico replied. "Meet us over at that nice Steakhouse a little while from here. The one that just open."

His mother and half siblings turn to Gabriel for the permission. He merely kept his head down, waiting for the answer. He wanted to go, just so he could talk to Nico some more, away from his mother piercing invasions and his stepfather's lively disapproval that seemed to be Percy's shadow. No matter where he went or what he has done, it's always there and it will never disappear, even in the dark.

"Sounds lovely." Gabriel smiled, but Percy knew what he really meant on his feelings of the outing.

Gabriel didn't really socialize with others. Normally, he only talks to those who attend church every other day and only with them. If he were to talk to someone he did not know at a common placement, he would come off short and quiet. Not rude really, just uninterested and emotionless. Percy knew very well that wasn't going to be the case here, now that there some slowly boiling bad blood between the two families. He blamed himself for that.

He hated the name Michael, ever since the first day Gabriel started calling him that, back when he was eleven, and it only grew more when his mother caught onto it as well. They have been pushing the change even more and the years laps over. They even tried to get Ellie and Tyson on board on it, which was a new low for them at the time. They wanted him as Michael Ugliano. But he wanted the truth; he wanted Percy Jackson.

The two groups separated to their cars, making Percy want to jump into the back of the car of the Di Angelo's station wagon. It was new and black and silky looking, which seems so much like Nico. It was uncanny with its irony.

They arrived shortly. Percy was the first one out, wanting to walk with the Di Angelos, but Tyson grabbed hold of his hand first, holding him back towards the end of the line of adults. Nico was slightly in front of him, turning back every time his siblings spoke or squeal. Percy was ready to die before they enter in through the doors.

They were quickly seated for a large and noisy party of seven. His parents were chatting with Hades, which was mainly his mother talking up the church and town while the Italian man just listened patiently. His attitude towards them was less open then before, like he was merely interested in anything that the two were conversing over. Percy wanted to die even more.

He was seated across from his siblings, who were incredibly squirmy and jinglingly. He would never understand how the two were so quiet and still during church, but everywhere else they were hyper and chaotic. He wasn't sure rather to blame himself or his parent for the lack of correction in their mannerism. Percy was once in charge and tried to somewhat fix the craziness, but they constantly stated that he wasn't their full brother, so he gave up and let them be that way. They were only embarrassing their shared parents, and it seemed to become a competition of who was better at it.

Ellie just slammed her fork down to the floor as Tyson rubbed the butter for the bread all over his hands. Percy was still winning by simply being there, and breathing.  
He sat next to Nico who seemed bored trying to listen to his mother's history lecture over the town's founding, which just simply a settlement of people who were stupid enough to elect a priest as mayor.

"His name was Ugliano, and his our so many great ancestor. We don't know many details about it all, but we're still very proud."

"Yes, yes. Our family is somewhat of the same. Our family is long lived in Italy till my grandfather married my English grandmother and moved to America and began the family business. I'm sure you have heard of it, The Angel's Salvation?"

Percy tensed and flashed his head up to look at Nico, his eyes wide. His parents reacted somewhat of the same, with Gabriel's one raised brow and his mother's covered mouth. Nico wore a neutral expression, as if it was still a boring topic he still paid no mind to.

"We are one of the longest and most successful gentlemen's clubs to run in American history. We are even considering expanding out to Hawaii."

Percy knew what was happening here. Mr. Di Angelo's chin was held up high and his accented tone was light and prideful, like he was sweetly spreading honey over burnt toast. He spoke with the same air that his mother just finished breathing out as she spoke about the Ugliano. His wording through was more respectful then hers, Percy figured.

Percy was still looking at Nico who had finally turned his head away from the adults towards him. His blue eyes were darker and deeper now. Percy has known that stare for a while now. He known it long before he even knew Nico himself.

"That's… great." His mother popped out with held in emotions, which caused Hades to smirk with satisfaction. "Will you son take over the business one day?"

"Only if he wants to. I'm not going to make him do so. I have six other brothers who have children. Let one of them do it." The Italian sipped his tea.

Percy watched them as Nico watched him with solid and peering eyes. He looked back to them and smiled softly. Nico didn't do it back. Percy didn't fret over it.

Gabriel took a roll from the basket and began to butter it. "Pity." He declared. "It's more of an honorable thing if the son takes on the same profession as the father. The way it's supposed to be, in my honest opinion."

Percy stopped breathing in the dead silence that took over the table. Even the children stop fussing around and glanced around for the issue. Percy could not look at Nico, only staring at the table, squirming slightly in discomfort. He felt his stare still on him, but less intensely.  
Percy glanced over to him, feeling a bit jerky. He only stared at him with bright eye and his head titled. He exhaled.

"That's your opinion." Mr. Di Angelo shrugged mindlessly. Gabriel was unsatisfied; he wanted more of a negative reaction that would leave a bad mark. He didn't get what he wanted, which caused his mother frown heavily. The children went back to their playing. Gabriel's failure, like always, was undermined and soon forgotten.

Percy tried to recall the art of inhaling air before the blonde waitress came made her way over. He recognized her from school. Her name was Annabeth. She went to his parent's church. She used to be madly in love with him back in kindergarten. He disliked her greatly.

"Hello everyone. What can I get y'all tonight?" Her gray eyes lingered on him before turning to his mother. He disliked her even more.

Annabeth finally ran off, and the rest of dinner was quiet. His mother only make small suggests of talkable topics before giving in since neither her husband or Mr. di Angelo were going to communicate anymore. Mr. Di Angelo's absence was probably out of insulted annoyance. Gabriel was just because he was prick.

She did not try with him or Nico, because she knew it would upset her husband. God, forbid he get to speak to his own mother. And God forbid she even try to fix that.

Annabeth came back with the food in too short of time for his comfort. Percy notice how Nico kept his large eyes on her that were slanted under his harden and bent brow. He was glaring and Percy had a strange reaction inside his body over it. They all ate in silence. Even the little kids, who normal play or throw their food, ate without a laugh.

Percy was mainly okay with the no talking ordeal among the parents, but he was pissed about not being able to talk to Nico, the only person he truly gave a shit about at the table. He mumbled something about the food to him and received a death glare from Gabriel in return. He kept his voice silent along with his rage. Nico only stared at him with a different look in his eyes.

It wasn't till the end of dinner, when everyone finished, when another sound was made. It was a young Italian accent. "Well this was a fun night. We should do it again sometime."  
Percy was very aware of the false kindness that was dripping from his tone. He knows Nico well enough to see through the image he puts up when he is not truly pleased. It was painted boldly here with his charming smile and tone of voice.

"Yes, I agree." Hades nodded along. "Maybe we can have Percy over to the cabin on the lake for some time?"

Percy wanted nothing more than to scream yes and leave with the Di Angelos that minute. It sounded like paradise to him. He would be away from his family was solely with Nico; freedom in its most beautiful form. He was about to say his grateful reply before Gabriel beat him to it.  
"We don't let Michael out anywhere too far from us." The preacher explained in a monotone.

Hades wore a curious expression. "How so?"

"We believe that he is not at the correct age yet." His mother tagged in. "We don't trust him yet."

It was then when Annabeth arrived back to pick up the plates. It was the same time as Nico looked back at him with the same expression that his father had, though his was more confused than wondering.

"Why not? He seems like a very mature and responsible young man. Nico has told me all about the communities his involved in at the school. He's about 17?"

"Yes sir."

"About to be 18, before you know it. Be off to college. Be all grown up... Better now to let him experience the world a little then to hold it back from him. You don't want him to be lacking in what he needs to know about life and just have him stuck. Especially in this little town."  
His parent glared at the man as Annabeth's mouth dropped open. She was picking up Tyson's plate and staring straight at Mr. di Angelo who was surely well aware, but he did not acknowledge her. Percy didn't react to any of it.

"I'm not sorry. It's the truth." He stated it with a firm voice. "I'm sure you understand most, Gabriel. The truth must be told, even in the toughest conditions, and the most unwanted situations."

Annabeth gasped at the statement like she just witnesses the antichrist himself. His siblings giggled at her, probably thinking that she looked like a fish. Percy glanced over to find his mother fuming, her lips in a very thin line. Gabriel only snarled, like he was smelling his own defeat and it was nasty.

Percy swallowed as he looked over to Nico who seemed calmed overall, but he was eyeing Annabeth carefully and defensively. Percy looked back to her. Her face was hot red and her eyes were wide as her mouth open and closed again, trying to find the right words to speak. She really did look like a fish.

"Just because people want their children to be morally correct, does not mean that they are ignorant and swallow, like you think Sir." She smeared the last word like it was a nasty stain being left on his favorite shirt. Percy felt Nico tense beside him, hands rolling swiftly into fist.  
Hades only smiled at her like she was a small child. "Just because people don't go to the same church as you do, doesn't mean they're spiritually corrupted, honey."

Annabeth was radiating off waves of aggravation at this point. The plates in her hands clenched tightly by her hands. She was getting redder in the face as she glanced around for backup. Her eyes found Percy's, before scanning over to Nico beside him and setting on him with rage in her wide irises.

Something snapped in Percy then, before anyone spoke. A too narrowly, thinly craved trig finally cracked into pieces, leaving nothing but hateful and enraged splitters in its awake of destruction.

"Aren't you going to stop your father from telling these narrow minded and stereotypic...lies?!"  
Percy glared at her claws like screeching of the last word, like it was nails on a chalkboard. He looked over to Nico, who looked as if his trig just snapped too.

"Why would I?" Nico challenged her in a dagger sharp tone that torn more than her screeching voice. "He seems to be getting the message across very well. Why stop him now to only say the exact same thing? Why waste my breath on the already handled matter?"

That was the final strike to end her. She shuffled back, still looking rather foolish, but snipped out nasty insults as her ending marks in the battle. All of them were towards Nico.

"Mean." She snarled "Ungodly. Rude-."

"You're the one who's rude. Now leave."

Percy was so surprised from his own bite. He didn't recognize his own voice till a few seconds later, once the taste of bitter sweetness settled into his tongue. He fought himself to hold his glare on the girl, who finally stormed off after slamming the plates down on the table. It caused a small seen among the other guest of the restaurant; he didn't give a single damn.

Percy was done with everything and everyone. He was done with the church and its people that were no different than Gabriel and Annabeth. He was done with this dinner was even more proof that he could not have a life with his family's involvement. He was done with his parent, his sisters, even Mr. di Angelo. He didn't like anyone at the table. He currently hated them all. All of them but Nico. Nico was the only one he wanted. And he couldn't have him... In any way, he wanted...

He just wanted to be alone with him, just for a little while. So, things wouldn't end so badly, for him at least. He wanted to talk, maybe even apologize for his family's behavior. He just wanted Nico with him, and not in the condition that they were in now: a deathly silent and awkward dinner with no privacy. He wanted him like a selfish child wanted a prize doll; he wanted him all to himself forever, and to never have to let go for anyone's anything or anything's anyone, even for a second.

Percy felt a tug at his hand, with delicate fingers wrapped around his palm. He began to breathe again, softer and calmer. He was better now.

"Well, I guess we better be heading out." Mr. Di Angelo signed as he padded a few bills on the check before standing and fixing his jacket.  
Percy wanted to scream when he felt Nico's fingers leave his as he follows his father's example. The two soon left without looking back at the table. Nico didn't even glance back to him, and it somewhat hurt.

The five of them soon departed from the restaurant as well. They were well aware that they were not invite back, and Percy knew that Annabeth now hated him, which was a benefit in his case. He didn't need another person like his parents in his life. He didn't need to be judge anymore then he already was with them and everyone else in the church, in the damn town.

They arrived home shortly, and Percy walks slowly to the stairs that Ellie and Tyson were already through, expecting a call for him from his mother for them to talk about the evening with Gabriel. He counted to three before he went up the stairs himself. He entered into his room and locked the door. He wanted nothing of them. He didn't want what they offered him. He just wanted to be alone.


	3. 3, Yet

Judgement often led to rudeness, and rudeness was to never be forgotten. 

He learnt that lesson early on in life through his schooling years, leaving tonight to be a brief and unnecessary recap of so, especially since it was in front of the one person he did not want to come rude too. He didn't care for the uppity Ugliano clam, that so carelessly let the man run his very loose and extremely crude mouth wild without thinking for anyone else, or for that idiotic, dewy girl that held her brainwashed thoughts and numb tongue no better than him. 

Nico wasn't insulted by the dinner in total, just by the fact that his father was scorned by the damn preacher like a child whenever he spoke, and the fact that Percy was never allowed to be himself with him without that same damn man's disapproval being howled in raising winds over the table. His own back was turned against him but he still felt it crash down on Percy, as his face reflected the movement and the walls and ground shook as if Hell was about to rise with the devil himself. 

Nico wondered, and slightly worried, if it was truly possible for Percy Jackson to become Michael Ugliano. He doubts the boy, who was able to practice the art of mannerism and held the ability to consider and endure various aspects and notions other than his own, could go through the mental transformation that was so terribly slender and confined from the current state he holds now. Narrow transmissions are quiet difficult to perform for those who are usually so use to being so naturally decent. 

Overall, Nico was so happy that Percy nothing like any of those people he just spent dinner with. He hopes he never does become that. It be a true crime against humanity, and the beautiful boy himself. 

The car ride with his father after the dinner was not entirely ideal. The black car that Nico and his father loved dearly held the first heated rant they had shared for a long time. It was more his father then him, but he was pretty upset about it all as well, considering the fact that he made it his personal goal to impress the family in order to gain their respect. Stupidly, he did not consider the fact that they would be so closed towards him for so many factors that he never considered an issue. 

If Percy didn't care, why should they? 

"Why did we move here?" Hades signed awfully. "Why did I do this to you and I?" 

"If you're trying to confess your sins, father, you just missed the chance with a priest." Nico responded. "Telling me is probably a sin." 

"My God..." He signed again, slightly annoyed by his remark. "Who can I go to then? Michael? Or is it Percy? Or will it be completely different by tomorrow?" 

Nico signed then. He knew this was coming back to bite him in the ass. "Dad, I swear to God himself that his name is Percy Jackson. It's what he introduces himself as. That's what the teachers call out when they do roll call. It's what everyone calls him."

Not exactly... He ignored that thought, immediately mentally slapping himself afterwards. 

"Nico. Are you telling me that they want him to change his entire name?" 

"Dad, you just met them. Do you doubt it?" 

His father stopped at the upcoming red light before taking his hands off the wheel. "Jesus fucking Christ."

"Yeah." Nico agreed him. 

They were quiet for the rest of the way home. It was dark out and late enough for Nico to get in the shower and go to bed for school the next day. He planned on doing so once they pulled up the drive, but his father locked the doors, instead of shutting off the car. Nico turned to face him; his eyes were hard. His father was normally a very decent and reasonable man, so he knew he wasn’t going to get mad unless it was something insane. But Nico still lied to him sometimes, mainly in fear of being told the truth he might not want to face, whatever that may be. 

"Nico, can I trust this boy?" 

"Yeah." Nico nodded, hoping it was convening enough. "Do you not like him?" 

"I don't know. He seems nice enough, but the whole conversation about his age and trust with his parents worries me." His eyes harden more. "Do you know what that's all about?" 

"No, I don't." 

But he did. 

He moved into town about a year ago, and he heard the story within the first week of school. He had no idea it was him at first, but he got the message clear off of how the Christian people of the city took it. He knows how to act and what to say and what not to say then. 

The main source was in Chemistry, where the suspense was first discovered and built from the assholes across the room, but it was in English when it was established and confirmed. It was a bunch of girls in front of him gossiping about the people that they disliked and Percy 's name was said pretty often. It wasn't till later when he learnt why, after all the insults. 

But it was the first day the year, while he was sitting around in Theatre when he learnt from the others what truly happened to him, what had terribly infected him, and how the church and the town reacted. How they all saved him...

Nico hated the town then. He hated all of them; the students there who acted proud and accomplished because of it... He hated all of them for it. How could something so cruel, be view and justified as innocent and holy and right? He didn't want to know. 

It was that week when he said hello to him for the first time. 

It's been a month and a half since then. Nico had gotten to know Percy little by little more each day, and it always brought a smile to his face. The boy was secretly witty and charming, like he just saw all the good in everything, despite the negativity of it, and appreciated its beauty and goodness. Nico was amazed by this and found it lifesaving and rare. He needed and wanted more of it in his life; he craved and longed for Percy 's way of the world more than anything. He loved it. 

He kept his face straight and calm as he lied. He knew his father would flip if he knew, mainly because he wouldn't want Nico in that kind of trouble. His father would not be resentful towards Percy, like everyone else in the town. It probably the most hypercritical that either one of them could ever do. 

"You do know son," His father spoke. "If it's anything really bad, you can tell me, right?" 

But that was the thing; was it? Was it really that wrong? That inhumane? Was it really so bad that it was classified and treated as a disease that had to be avoid by everyone? Was it that wrong that he had it himself? Is wrong that he believed it wasn't wrong? And was the supposedly “bad” thing, really bad on Percy’s part, or is it truly horrible for the people against it in this town who find it even more horrible than themselves?...

"I know. I just really don't know what it is." He lied again. "It might be the whole name thing. When I met the mom, she dropped it pretty hard that she went by Ugliano instead of Jackson. It was aimed towards Percy. It was pretty obvious." 

"Yeah. And that comment you made about his real name didn't really settle well with them." He smirked. 

"Oh, come on, Dad." Nico leaned back into his seat. "He seriously looks like the demigod. The fact that his name is Percy is just a tease!" 

Percy really did though. The book always described the hero as an ungodly beautiful man with wavy black hair and sea green eyes. Sure, Percy Jackson had probably longer, more wind-blown then wavy hair, and his eyes varied from blue to green, but most of the time they blended in together into the most beautiful color he had ever seen, but that was all just minor details. 

"I really don't feel good about this now." His father mumbled as he unlocked the doors and got out. 

Nico followed him into the house. It was slightly odd to him in a way. Most of the time, his father and him were similar down to the core. Yet, with this, with Percy, Nico never felt righter. 

__________________________

 

Percy wasn’t at school the following Monday, and it somewhat worried Nico. He stayed up late that night, freaking out dramatically over everything he said the day before, even though he didn't remember half of it. He vowed he would never compliment him in public again if it meant he could still keep him. He felt so many emotions over something so small before. He felt shaky over every possibility of punishment for him if his parents decided that he should be held responsible for Nico's stupid speaking. 

He came back the next day to find him there again, thankfully. They only shared study hall together, the last class of the day for both of them. They didn't sit together though, due to the strict teacher's seating rules. They were across each other though, which allowed them to communicate through fascial expressions. Most of the time they just did homework and remained quiet, saving their time together till after school. Nico still looked at him a lot though, as if his old habit will never die until one of them does. 

When the final bell rung, Nico dashed out like the other people in his class. He made it to his car, but sat and waited for Percy, who had been going home with him for two weeks now. They just go by somewhere and get food and then head over to Nico's home to hang out and talk. It wasn't too bad, considering that Nico always looked forward to it at the end of the day. He kind of like having Percy in his car. He was a nice person to talk to, and he always sang along to the radio whenever his favorite song came up. He was a lot more fun outside of school and his family and friends, which seemed extremely odd to Nico, but he didn't push it. 

He knew about how Percy had to only be around other Christians that only went to their church, since that were the only people his parents approved of. He knew how Percy didn't really like them since they were narrow minded and snobby, but treated him like the next coming, since his step father was the gracious preacher, which he did not at all. He knew how everyone in the town expected him to be just like Father Gabriel, and could basically feel the resentment and anger that came off of the beautiful boy from the prospect that was forced upon him. The fact that his step father and mother are huge supporters of it did not help the matter. Nico found it all ridiculous to a great degree. 

He only waited a little while before seeing Percy walk out of the doors and enter his beloved red jeep. Percy and him named her Scarlett. 

Nico could tell right away that his friend was in a bad mood due to the way he kept quiet as he settled into his seat. Normally, he was bubbling with giggles, but not today. Nico simply pulled out of the drive way and drove onto the highway. 

"What do you feel like getting?" He asked carefully. 

"Somewhere where we can get a lot for cheap." Percy answered. "So, I can eat all my frustration away." 

"How about we get some milkshakes and you can just rant to me the whole time?" 

"Okay. Even better." Nico headed that way before letting Percy begin. 

The beautiful boy took a long inhale and a shaky exhale. "It got around today." 

"What did?" 

"My ordeal with Annabeth." 

Nico felt himself sit up straight as his stomach twisted with a strange emotion that built up inside him. He did not like that girl, with her pretty face and slow breathy accent. He recalled how her dazzling eyes always wondered over to Percy gently, like she was in love with a such delicate image that it would shattered if glared at. 

Nico’s blood boiled in neon green envy that the memory of it and it makes him want to scream. Not only can she actually do that overall in the society of this damn city, but she can do it in public and not be insanely paranoid about someone seeing it and not have to face so much shitty ridicule if they do. She was free to be flirty and cute and try to sweetly seduce the beautiful boy with pure, absolute freedom and not be restricted to the too short time span in the jeep, like it was some kind of a shameful drug deal. 

Nico would kill to trade places with Annabeth. Just so he could… with Percy… 

"Oh, her?" Nico tried to keep his voice leveled. 

"Yeah her." Percy went on. "So, everyone today kept looking at me like I was the bad guy here!" 

"Which you are not." Nico added in. 

"Thank you." Percy smiled at him, but frowning again. "Anyway, they kept telling me that I should apologize to her for my sassy attitude-"

"You're sassy? You were the one who was sassy?" 

"-Apparently! And then she came up to me at lunch today!" 

Nico made sure he was fully stopped at the red light before going on to give Percy a look. "Really now?" 

"Yeah, and she said that she was going to be the one to make the first move-" 

"Whatever." Nico rolled his eyes at the statement.

"-And apologize for it all and give me forgiveness, rather if I wanted it or not."

"That's not rather forceful at all whatsoever." 

"I know right." Percy crossed his arms. "Then she started harping on me to not only make you make your father apologize to Gabriel for him being dickish, but to also try and convert both of you to the holy and loving lifestyle of a Christian in this horrible town." 

Nico snarled at the comment. He knew very well that his and his father's image in the town was disapproved of greatly since they did not go to church at all and had no interest in doing so (That and the sinful family business). They just stayed home, while everyone else was out and about, and that cause so much restricted attendant on their part. It was fine with Nico, as long as he still had his father and his friend Percy. 

Out of the long and lonely year he had spent in the town, Percy was the first and only true friend he made. He didn't realize how badly he needed one till he met him. Maybe that's why he likes his present so much, since his father was out sometime for days and he was always ended up alone. He normally didn't mind it, actually preferred it sometimes, but there were always limits to things like these...

"That would be a cold day in hell..." He mumbled as he pulled into the drive thru. "What flavor do you want?" 

"Vanilla." Percy signed. "Can we get some fries too?" 

Nico smiled at him. Percy was the kind to always eat half the fries while they were still in the bag. "Sure." 

"Yay. There's some good to my day." Percy smiled back at him. 

"Is at all? About lunch?" 

Percy signed deeply as he played back in his chair. "No. When she came up to the table, she addressed me..." 

Nico looked at him with a raised brow. "What?" 

"She addressed me as Michael." Percy glared at his dashboard. Nico followed suit. He blamed it for all the problem in the world in that moment. "Now it begins."

"What begins?" Nico asked hesitantly. 

"Michael Ugliano. Gabriel is going to ask everyone to start calling me Michael Ugliano now. And they will do it because they love him and I can't say anything about it or I'll be disobeying my parents and that can never happen with a teenager like me. I can't do that. I'll become the Antichrist if I do." 

"I wouldn't say that too loud if I were you." Nico moved up in the line. "Some people just might flip if they hear that." 

"Sounds about right." Percy said miserably. He looked so down and helpless, and it nearly broke Nico's heart. 

"If it makes you feel any better..." He hated himself for sounding so lame. "I'll still call you Percy. I'll go around wherever you go with a big sign that says Percy with an arrow." 

He only received a small smile. "Thanks." 

"No problem." He pulled up again and ordered the food. Once he was done he turn back to Percy. "Where were you yesterday? Decided to play hooky without me?" 

Percy snickered as he bit his bottom lip. Nico tried not to stare. It was so appealing, but he knew it had a bad meaning behind it. 

"I was home. Mom was not happy with me over the whole dinner ordeal. She doesn't think you're good for me, like you’re a bad influence that will send me down a sinful road in life." His voice was small and childish, like he was afraid of being scowled. 

Nico was slightly taken bad by it. His main goal was now gone forever, but he wasn't all too upset about it. He was still raging over the dinner and how Gabriel was rude to his father, but Percy didn't deserve to be taken out on because of that. It was also the first time he was judged to be a troublesome delinquent by anyone expect his father who only teased him about it. 

"Damn. I was going for charming." Nico smirked. 

Percy smirked at him with a raised brow, like he was up for the challenge. "A charming Italian scholar?" 

Nico simply winked at him. He blushed red with wide eyes and a smile before turning away from him. He lived for these nonexistent moments. 

"They found out yesterday." Percy finally spoke up over the volume. 

Nico felt his own body go out into bitter numbness. He thought over every possibly bad, even recalling the story of what happened to Percy and began to shiver. They didn't know that they were in his house right now, and have been doing the sneaking around for a while now. They didn't know about him being in his car and buying all the food. They didn't know that they were better friend then they expected. They didn't know about the cute smiles and sweet nothings that they rarely had and shared in their own privacy. 

He rises his head carefully. His throat was constructing him merciless as he gains the courage and air to ask. "What did they find out?" 

"That I have been skipping after school bible study."

Nico laid his head back down and breathed. Thank God...

"How many did you skipped?" 

"Two weeks’ worth." 

Nico sat up fully then, letting the cover fall of his torso. "When do you have it?" 

"Every day after school." 

"So... Every day you and I been hanging out, you've miss your bible study?" Nico didn't know rather to be concerned or flattered beyond belief. Percy rather be with him, in his house, eating cold fries and lazing around, than at his bible study. 

"I have not missed a day since the fifth grade." Percy announced defensively. "Sick days, field trip days, everything. I have been there. So, me taking a few weeks off shouldn't destroy everything, you know?" 

"Is that why your mom made you stay home yesterday? The main reason?" Nico cautioned him.

"Yeah... The dinner was a strong follow up through." Percy confessed. He looked back up to Nico with those stunning eyes, capturing him hopelessly again. "Are you mad?"

"No. No, never. It's not your fault over any of it. I’m actually flatter that you find me more interesting than lessons over the best-selling book of all time." Nico insured him. He learnt very early on that Percy blamed himself for many mistakes that he had no control over. He would always apologize over everything when he first met him and asked if certain things were okay. He thankfully grew out of it once he become comfortable with Nico, but it bothers him to think that he really thought that about himself or not. In his eyes, Percy could very well never do nothing at all wrong, even if he needed too. He just knew Percy felt more like a needed possession than an actual wanted and appreciated person. Nico appreciated him, and in his honesty opinion, more of these Christians should. People normally do throw things that do truly shine, while others polish it even more. 

"Why do you have to go everyday anyway?" He went on. "Why is it so important?" 

"Because a perfect attendance with God is just one of the many building blocks to becoming the perfect preacher." Percy seemed to quote the statement with a taunting and mean tone that ran off him so unnaturally. 

"Like Father Gabriel?" He volunteered. 

"Like Father Gabriel." Percy concurred. 

"Do you even want to be a preacher?" Nico felt as if he already knew the answer. 

"No, but it seems as if I don't have a choose." 

"What do you want to be?" He questioned. 

Percy was silent for a long time. He seemed to be pondering over it all, shining through his eyes and hardening his fascial expressions. "I'm...not sure." He finally concluded. 

"That's okay. You'll find out in time." Nico insisted. He knew he would. 

"How about you?" Percy requested from him with a small smile. "Your dad was talking about how you didn't exactly want to be a business man like him." 

Nico was actually really grateful that Percy didn’t referred to his father as a ‘pimp’ or a ‘bastard’ like most people do once they learn about what kind of business his father ran. A lot of people are against the idea of strip clubs being a respectable business, and found it very vile and dehumanizing. Instead, his father and the people of the di Angelos before him, viewed it as an acceptable yet misunderstood service function that they could seriously make some money on. It might seem a bit moral less to others, but they did the right troths within the operation of the business, like giving both the male and female workers the same healthcare benefits and pay wages. They made sure they were safe in the environment and were never put in critical danger. As long as the workers were willing to do the job at hand, his father made sure they were secure and respected like they should be. 

Just because they were strippers didn’t mean they were below anyone else, and if a godless man like his father could see that, why couldn’t the people of this town, who love everyone in the eyes of God both follower and sinner, see that too? 

His father moved him and Nico into the town for the safe environment that the city provided. The city, about thirty minutes from here, where the new club opened in wasn’t considered so at first. Now they both were having second thoughts about that decision.

There was a legit reasoning behind the fact that the three clubs that his father ran where thirty minutes to an hour away from here. And the reasoning had been bluntly seen once they got here.

"I rather do something a lot more fun than paperwork and sorting money out." Nico countered back in a light tone. He causes Percy to smile more, which meant the goal was met, the goal being that Nico let Percy know it was okay with him about it all. "I want to be a doctor for sure.  I'm not sure which kind yet, but I also like to write, so maybe I can find a happy middle somewhere." 

"I think you will." Percy nodded along. It meant more than it should have. It made Nico feel really warm inside.

It was quiet between them due to Nico's lack of a response. He didn't mean to cut off the conversation, but he was not used to having the shining of praise on him by anyone else but his father. He didn't necessarily entirely like it since he always felt a pessimistic import underneath all the kind words. He learnt in life to never try compliments, because they only led to manipulation later on down the road. People in life only want usage out of others. He just had to find those he didn't mind being used by, and Percy was his favorite at the moment. He trusted the beautiful boy’s words more than most.

They arrive to Nico’s home soon enough, and enter inside after he unlocked the door. They follow their easy routine of just wondering into the living room where Percy settles himself on the lazy boy recliner, curling up in the fetal position like a precious kitten underneath a white cotton blanket. He was softly smiling to himself when they made eye contact. Nico was in the kitchen, but stop to play with him and aggressively mouth “You’re absolutely adorable!” to him. The boy was able to hide his face underneath the blanket before Nico could see the final shade of red his cheeks were. 

The next hour, Nico laid on the couch and flipped the channels as Percy played pee a boo with him from his peripheral vision. Nico would feel his pretty eyes on his, but when we would slightly glance over to him, the boy would tuck away back under the blanket like he wasn’t looking at him in the first place. Nico did know he was looking at him though because of the way he giggled afterwards, like a cute little kid playing a game. Nico nearly tackled him.

He almost tackled him for real when the boy finally stood. Nico glanced over to the clock to find it to be the most resentful hour of the day. 

"I better get going. My house is about fifteen minutes away. Mom and Gabriel will be home soon." Percy stood with reluctance in his movements. Nico related to it tremendously. 

"I can drive you there." He put out, hoping that he would let him. He was well aware of how close their homes where, and it was the one most tempting things he ever encountered. He always had the thought about maybe running over there in the middle of the night, or maybe Percy could come over. Maybe just a little sleep over that no one needed to know about...

"I'll be alright. Thanks anyway." He grabbed his backpack. "I feel bad because we always come here instead of my house. I kind of feel mean about it." 

"You buy my milkshakes, darling. You're already a better friend then most I have had." Nico joked. He liked how Percy blushed again. 

"But still..." The brunette shifted awkwardly that he found implausibly adorable. "I'll call you up, okay?"

"Okay. Whenever is prefect with me." 

"Alright, bye." 

"Bye." Nico waved to him as he made his way out the door. He laid on the couch mindlessly till he realized what just happened. 

He shouldn't be this gratified. He shouldn't be this jittery. He shouldn't be this delightful over this feeling that was supposedly so sinfully wrong....


	4. 4, Yet

4, Yet

How was he supposed to react to all of the mania of his own emotions? It was mixed into an unmitigated and categorical mess that made no sign of being separated and solved any time soon, if not ever. He found it properly cynical, that it all evolved around Nico, and his own affairs and affections towards him on a more stirring and tender level. 

Those he could never express in a safe way to anyone; not his parents, or even God himself. 

Everything was always linked back to Nico, for him, now. He has accepted his own characteristics a long time ago. He hides it from everyone else, but he feels as if he can finally state it now to him. Nico would understand. He deserves to know, for being a decent human to Percy.  

But not now. Not tonight. It was too soon for the both of them. Especially him. He only decided that he should tell Nico about his own standing in the community himself. He did not want this thing they shared to be destroyed because of gossips. It was his own damn image after all, his own dishonoring sin. He deserves to tell it himself. Especially to the one he cared for the most. 

Mainly, the issue was that all his feelings over the action were to happen tonight. It was all very opposing to one another. Normally, impossible to be slammed together. Yet, here he was, in a confusing situation that lead him to where he was now stationed: his kitchen, in the middle of the night, contemplating his whole life. 

Percy, on one side of the mess, was utterly scared out his wits. He sat in the old wood chair with his legs shaking and his heart beat racing at an incredible speed. A heavy feeling of bad luck settle down in his stomach, causing his breathing to become unsteady, making him choke every other minute. He went through all the possible harmful outcomes in his head that could happen. He never done so this truly wrong before. Not in this real of a way. He never acted so badly against the powerful order before. 

He had never done something so rebellious... 

That what caused the other side. 

He had never felt so alive. He had never this sense of freedom so strong and overbearing in his entire life. It caused his whole body to vibrate in excitement and his mind to exploded in wonder. He had never been this happy, this enchanted... This true to himself. 

Percy first gathered the idea when his mother announced her and Gabriel’s overnight trip into another town that was a little while away. They stated that Gabriel was invited to a convention of some sort and they wanted to go. It was Wednesday night, after church, and they just sat down for dinner after pray. They would leave Thursday night and come back Saturday afternoon, in time for church that following evening, because that was what truly mattered. 

Percy didn't protest against it. He saw his opportunity that was widely open for that Friday night and did not consider dismissing it for a second. Yes, it frightens him terribly and he knew how bad it could be, but he didn't want to stop his need for it. He doubts he even could.  

He called Nico late that night with the news. He tried to wait till the morning at school, but his nerves were on fire in that moment and that moment only. If he waited till they were out of their jumpy spark, he would back out of it all together. He refused to let that happen. 

His fingers shook as he pressed the buttons to call him. He was curled over to his window sill in worry that his parents would hear him if he was too loud. This was the biggest step to rebelling he had done ever since the summer of his freshmen in high school. It seemed so strange for it to be so small and so simple of a sin. 

Nico answered on the fifth ring. His voice was low and slow. He was asleep at the early hours of the night surprisingly. Percy always thought of him as a night owl. 

He quickly tells him about his idea, with his excitement peeking out of his tone a bit, and his nervous being shove back down his throat. He didn't want to scare off Nico with his own fear. He wanted him here with him in the night. He didn't plan on anything bad or anything sinful; he just wants to do it to say he has done it. The act was enough to kill his mother of shock and enrage Gabriel in disapproval and shame if they ever found out. Percy liked the idea of having it hidden away from them. It would be his first secret since the damning event, and it felt so good to have it. 

Nico yawned out his agreement to the plan. He stated that he was excited for it and wouldn't mind coming over to his house for a change. They decided that he would walk over instead of drive, and come in through the back door of the home, just to make sure no one sees him entering and possibly leaving. Percy nearly squeaked in delight, shortly ending the call to smile over the matter like a foolish kid. 

He wasn't smiling now as he sat, waiting for his friend. He was nervous beyond belief, but he stayed in his place. He was secretly hoping neither of his siblings come down and need something. He knew it was all over from there. They would most defiantly tell his parents in a heartbeat about it and then it be huge problem. He would have to tell them and it be his worst nightmare all over again. 

Percy shook himself from the idea and continued to stare at the door in anxiety. They had planned to time to be midnight, well after bed time for the girls and dark enough in the night for Nico to be hidden away safely. Nico was a quiet individual already, so he should be just fine on not causing any senses on his way here. Especially since it was only fifteen minutes away. He mentioned how he could get away from his own house without his father knowing. He said it was easier then he originally thought. 

Percy looked at the clock on the oven. He was five minutes late. 

Percy was starting to have a panic attack. Hell, he might puke at the way his stomach was rushing around like mad. His heart beat became roaring loud. He also missed the knock at the door. 

He jumped up after a moment of confusion. He opened the door slowly and quietly, only wide enough for Nico's small frame to slip through like nothing. Percy closed the door back without any squeaks, and turned the find Nico standing in the middle of kitchen, looking around with his buzzing dark blue eyes. He wore all black, which was common for him. He didn't really have a colorful wardrobe, but it worked for him. His creamy white skin glowed more with the harsh tone. 

He finally turns to see Percy, and smiled widely like he always did, like he was the main centerpiece to everything around him. 

"Hey babe." 

Percy choked for a moment as both his heart and stomach twist in unison. He never had someone call him sweet nicknames besides his mother and some girls at school. He was the first to do so and Percy actually like it from him, besides his mother. Nico was more appealing though. 

Percy suddenly became aware of his old shirt and baggy pajama bottoms. He was never like Nico, who always looked good in his fitted jeans and loose shirts. He saw all the girls who glance at him with questioning eyes and heated curiousness. They never spoke to him, and be damned like Jezebel in the bible if they ever said it out loud. 

"Didn't you bring a coat?" He asked stupidly. 

"No, but I'm alright." The boy smiled at him even wider. 

"Okay." Percy gestured towards the room. "Well, this is my home." 

"It's nice. And cozy." Nico commented. Percy found it anything but nice and cozy. 

"Come on. I'll give you the grand tour." Percy reached out his hand. He tried not to react when Nico took it with his own. 

"I feel so special." Nico joked with him as he led him to the living room. It was small and dated compared to what. Percy saw in Nico home, but it was still decent and clean with the brown couch and long coffee table. 

He was internally praying that Nico wasn't hoping to watch TV, since most channels were blocked off by his parents. All they got were the channels that showed only the news and the little kids shows that his siblings never watched. 

"Is this where we start stray painting the walls and shitting on the floor?" Nico's charm in his voice caused Percy to shiver. He smiled at the joke and bit his bottom lip.

"Come on, I'll take you to my room." Percy tugged his hand. Nico looked up to him and smirked devilishly, like he wanted to tell a dirty joke. 

"No." Percy poked at him. Nico open his mouth to sass him back about it but Percy beat him to it. "No. Now be quiet. You can't wake my siblings." 

Nico luckily did so, which made Percy feel better as they creeped up the stair carefully. He rolled his feet to make should he made no noise as he and Nico crept pass the room and slipped quietly into his. Once they were in, Percy felt himself breath again.  

"Jesus, I feel like I just walked through mind field." Nico set a hand on his chest. 

"Same." He agreed with him. He stood near the door to listen for any noises. When he heard none, he turns to find Nico staring at his desk on the far end of the room, set against the wall. He stopped breathing again.

Percy did most of his art work at his desk, making it his heavenly escape from his damn life in a true physical form. His multicolored pallets were scattered along with his charcoal sticks, that were practically down to nothing but little stubs. His forever stained paint brushes of all sizes stuck out of his drawer, and his dozens of empty or used up sketch pads took up all of his chubby space underneath and were almost pouring out into a mess on his floor. On the wall, hovering over, and layered by the light that a single lamp, were his dearly loved masterpieces hung. Various images were seen by the sight: Brick and wooden windows covered by green vines and red roses on plain white paper, landscapes of crystal blue lakes and purple sunset skies blended by water colors, and his large portraits of beautiful woman in white gowns and tan skin on crooked canvas.

This was his heaven, self-made and fully accepted. Beauty made within his own hands of ugliness. Creations designed inside his own destructive mind. 

His practice of art began at a very young age, and had been his love for just as long. He expressed both for years to his mother and teachers and received praise from both. He drew simple images of what he saw around him in both nature and indoors. He spends his recesses sketching the oak trees around him on the playground, or doodling his follow classmates sleeping during nap time. He never wanted to do anything else, and still didn't despite it all. 

He first used his beloved talent as a way to please the people around him. He used it mainly with his mother, who fell into a dark depression later on in his life as he grew up. She would sometimes sit in her room and not eat the whole day, or talk to anyone. She would just sit on her bed with the large stack of bills nearby and stare at nothing that weighted as much as her heavy sadness in the room. Percy would draw her something, spend the whole day on something simple and pretty, like a butterfly or rabbit, to bring to her later. She would take it and look at it with her dark, tried eyes. 

Most of the time it works, making her smile again at the picture. She would say it was beautiful and how she loved him, and how proud she was of him. She would hang it on the walls of her room and look at it more. She was happy for a while afterwards, till another spell hit her, but he would draw another and solve it all again. He didn't understand why or how. All he knew was that he had his mother back after he did it, and it was all that mattered it him in the end.

When he was eleven, and Gabriel officially became his step farther, he found that the spells fortunately disappeared. His mother smiled more and was much happier. But Percy still drew to satisfied those around him, and he would notice how upset his mother would become when he gave a drawing to Gabriel that held a vision he didn't find so nice. Of course, Percy fell for the false glory Gabriel gave his young self, but he never hung it anywhere or kept it with him like his mother did. This drove Percy to impress the man even more. He never fails to do so before and if Gabriel was important to his mother, then he had to impress him. He just had too.

It took him a while, but he finally achieved his goal when he drew one of the best drawings he has ever done: a gathering of people over a simple crate that held a shining light of an unseen child. 

Gabriel was overjoyed with pride. It the first and one of the very few time he was proud of Percy. 

When he gave it to him, he was happy beyond belief, along with his mother who was smiling like she always did. Gabriel announced his fondness for it, even stating that he would show it to everyone at church next Sunday, and then hang it in his office forever.

Percy couldn't believe it. He was so glad over it all: the drawing, the praise, and the affection he felt. He felt like he had a dad, like Gabriel could possibly be a father to him with all the love and care that came with it. It was the first time in his life that he felt as if he had a dad.

It all came tumbling down when Gabriel made the statement to his mother. Later that night, when Percy was eavesdropping on them, hoping for more gushes, he heard it, and the feeling of a beloved son to a loving father ended abruptly, and never came back.

"He is finally taking what is important in life, and seeing that it is more important than all the silly drawings he has made before. He is actually becoming useful."

Those words struck a nerve deep inside Percy then and has never left. It was as if his trig was broken again, and now was permanently weaken from the hurtful blow. He didn't make any more drawing or paintings for anyone else after that, despite all the glory he gains from the church followers that following Sunday morning. He would normally feel so proud and grateful, but all he felt was resentment and coldness towards Gabriel and the drawing that still remained in his office to that day. 

He begins drawing for himself and himself only, and hid it away from all of them, not daring to let them see what he made. He continued to draw his so called silly trees and lazy classmates, along with his window sills and landscapes. He began drawing women when he moved onto junior high. He found it easier to draw the opposite sex with all the different characteristics he could think of, then any attempt he even considered to begin with his own. He over thought the smallest of details and swiftly grew frustrated when it did not appear the exact same way on paper. He has had only one successful work that he actually found good enough. He was actually very proud of it. He somewhat considered it any other secret that his parents knew nothing about, and it made him love it even more. He finished it after a long time of work, right before the damning event happened. Percy wondered if that meant more, in a way.

Percy watched carefully as the boy slowly wondered over to his treasure source. Nico observed the whole sight fully with his buzzing blue eyes. Percy wondered what shade of blue they were exactly: sapphire or Caspian? Possibly navy? Maybe midnight?

Percy did not know, even when they turned back to meet with his own. They were wide with fully showing irises that shimmered in the low light. They were more stunning then anything he could ever make. 

Percy held himself still as he waited for Nico's judgment. It was forever lasting, till the boy spoke with a small but true smile. 

"I feel betrayed." He whispered softly. 

Percy grinned as he looked up from under his eyes lashes. "Why?"

"Because you never told me you were the recantation of all the great artists in one cute teenage boy."

"It's a secret." He winked at him.

Nico giggled at him as he turned back to the art. Percy's pulse was going at a dangerously rapid speed. He felt hostel and smiled more with each hard thump that trembled throughout his whole body.

"You're the first one to ever see any of this." Percy confessed to him. This was important to Percy.

Nico turned to him again, his eyes wide in surprise. They shrink down once he realized what this moment held for both of them and he accepted it fully. 

"A true crime against humanity."

He watched as Nico's titled head toward the corner of the wall that mainly held his pretty ladies. Percy painted most of them in lose clothing that showed a fair amount of skin. Percy didn't know why he did so; he just did it because he found it more of a mature and finer look. He didn't typically care for the sight of women's breast and long legs. He found it normal as any other sight in the world he saw. It caused no raging spark to ignite inside him that resulted in passionate drives and emotions. It didn't cause him to react foolishly and wildly like many boys his age did once they are faced with the image. The image here being a tall blonde, her back towards them as she faced the shimmering blue ocean before her. She stood on the golden sands of the beach in a loose white gown with pink accents in the fabric. The right strap fell lazily off her shoulder, reviling a small sight of her flawless bronze colored back.

Percy looked at her after walking closer, standing beside his friend. Along with Nico, he studies the life like vision planted on the canvas on the wall and even image the human form and living moment in reality. He still found nothing of that nature intervene within him. He didn't find it appealing in anyway. He wasn't sure about Nico though. 

"Do you like her?" Percy asked him quietly. 

Nico looked at him with a confused expression for a moment before realizing fully what he was asking. "Yeah. She's very pretty." 

Percy nodded, not clear on how he felt about that response. "Her name is Calypso." He looked back to her, as if she was a real person.

"You name them?" Nico asked.

"Yeah. I like too." Percy pointed up to the painting of a brunette beauty in a pink dress, waving over the fabric in a magical dance. "That's Aphrodite. And that Artemis.” He pointed again to a redhead in a white gown, her arms crossed as she glanced out into space with a marveling expression on her delicate face. He went on with all of them, naming each one like he was intruding his true lifelong friends.

"They're all very pretty." Nico stated beside him. "I love how you can do this so naturally. It’s so beautiful."

Percy felt his face become aflame. His body stiffen in the acclaim he had not received in a very long time. He always desired it. He dearly missed it. He just never trusted someone enough after what happen with Gabriel when he was eleven, and even more after the damning event. It was his escape, so he only made it for himself. He could never thought he bring someone in, especially Nico.

Percy's eyes glanced over to his small closet door and thought of what he stored so dearly inside. He looked over back to Nico who met his eyes instantly; deep blue iris staring back at him, like he always found them. 

He took his hand again. "I have another to show you. Wait here."

Percy went off and open the door quietly. He shoved all of his clothes on hangers to one side to find a large rectangular shaped object hidden under an old sheet. He kept it there because he knew that it would cause massive chaos in his family if ever seen by his mother or step farther. It was his final step into the epiphany of himself and his motivation into confessing to his parents that caused the nightmare known as the damning event. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, but he didn't want to stop it. 

He exited the closet with the painting still covered. He found Nico where he left him standing, still staring at him with those deep blue eyes. He knew that his friend was watching him very carefully, with every same movement. He used to hate how people would stare and watch him like some kind of animal. It was worse the fall after the damning event, but he never minded Nico looking at him in a constant trance. Unlike the harsh and mean eyes of everyone else, his were deep yet light; not exactly dominant, but more inviting then any others he has felt. He felt like he was being praised and admired from afar, which was somewhat nice, among all the hateful looks he received from everyone else. 

He placed his painting on his office chair, facing towards him and Nico, who was now seated on the wooden chest at the end of his bed. 

"You ready?" Percy asked. 

"Yeah, are you?" Nico raised his brow at him. Percy wondered that himself. Percy only turned back to the painting and pulled off the sheet. He looked down at his work and breathed. 

It was a simple illustration: a fairly grown male was sitting in a dated yellow bath tub, surrounded by board gray walls. A pair of straight shoulder blades and single tan arm hung over the railing, holding up a large brown cover book with blank pages. A lengthy and titled neck held a stringy pile of raven hair, which made the boy's pointy nose and lowered eye lashes only vaguely visible by the acute angle of the head. He looked thoughtful and peaceful as he simply read and bath. 

It was a plain, yet extravagant illusion that showed so many expressions and messages to Percy himself. It made him confused and mad looking at it, yet astonished and enchanted when he was left in its lasting awake. It put his mind into a frenzy, a wild haze that effected the rest of his body in the same conflicting fashion. It was a representative of something that Percy has yet to understand fully.

He doesn't remember looking away from the painting or taking the tiny space on the chest beside Nico as a seat. He just found himself there with Nico's head fitted perfectly in the bones crook of his neck, along with his own ear planted nicely on the curve of Nico's skull. A pale hand covered the inside creases of his long arm, blending and compacting two different body temperatures into one small space. It's the sweetest moment he ever held with another in his life. 

They stayed in that position for a long time. Percy's eyes were casted to the painting, but he mainly focused on the number of breaths that the boy under him took, and how closely together their heartbeats were. The feelings in his stomach were twisting into a numbing pleasure that made him fearfully content. This was what his painting represented. This is what this night was risked for them. This is what he wanted out of life, out of it all.

Percy felt the boy move away under him after some time. He lifted his head to look down to him, who now rested his cheek bone against his shoulder. His eyes were half way close, and his breathing was calmer and slower now. He looked as blissful as the male in the painting, and it struck something inside Percy oddly. 

"What's his name?" Nico asked very softly, looking up to him. 

Percy noticed how close they were, how the lower part of Nico's face took up most of his own tired vision. He studied his lips that were closed, sealed together ever so lightly, highlighted by soft pink lining. 

The clicking noise of his front door opening broke him of his trance. 

His parents were home. 

Dear God, No...

He recalls the movement then very clearly. Both boys sprung up in absolute horror and adrenalin. Percy first took his painting and put it in the closet again as Nico stood frantically, looking for a place to either escape or hide in. Percy put away his painting before grabbing him and taking him over to the window. He was practically ready to throw him out into the night till Nico started fighting him back by pulling away from his grasp. Percy almost hit him.

"Come on, you have to leave. Now!" Percy continued to tug him towards the window. He was fully panicking now.

"No! I don't want to leave you!" Nico finally released from his tight hold on his forearm. 

Percy stopped abruptly and looked at him for a solid minute. He felt so flattered and touched by the statement, but the absolute annoyances and frustration overpowered his thinking on the matter. He was literally about to hit him. 

The sound of footsteps going up the staircase and approaching his room over took his response and caused him to react physically by taking Nico and shoving him into the closet. He only heard a weak yelp of the boy's protest, but he didn't care about that at the time. He had to keep Nico away, or they were both doomed to hell.

He dived over to his bed and covered himself fully by his blanket, his back towards the door and his face stuffed into the pillows. He breathed as if he was asleep as he heard the footstep become louder and louder with each second. He felt as if he was about to vomit before he heard the opening of his bedroom door.

He prayed that Nico stayed quiet and that his act of a sleeping teenager was believable. He couldn't be caught again. He couldn't let Nico fall into the same hell he was put in for this kind of sin. He couldn’t let them find him. He just couldn't. 

Time was completely unmoving for a moment, making his nerves shock into being permanently paralyzed and his lung suffocate into a silent death. 

"Michael, darling." He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. His breath of relief acted as his movement of waking up. He blinked tiredly and sat up to see his mother still dressed in her nice dress and holding her brand name purse. 

"Michael, go help your father unpack the van." She ordered him like a servant before existing the room without a second thought. He was too used to it by then to really be effected. He still had an act to cover as well.

He got up and swiftly went down stairs to find Gabriel entering the master bedroom. Percy went out to the van by himself and unloaded three bags of luggage. He set them all in the living room, finding that the door to his parents' bedroom was closed. He knew better then to try to enter. 

He made his way up to his bedroom again with heavy feet and a sick feeling in his stomach. All the excitement and thrill that vibrated the air vanished into nothing but the numb and normal feeling of imprisonment. He dreaded reentering his room to only find a disappointed Nico inside, who will look at him with utter resentment and loathing. He had officially lost the one he cared for most. 

He went to the closet and opened the door. He was actually surprised to find Nico on the floor, holding the painting to the side. He looked up to him and stared at him again, no witty greeting or anything. Percy felt all his confidence deflated once he settle down in front of him, staring back at him. He knew that the night was completely ruin for both of them, and he knew it was all his fault anyway.

He looked at Nico, who held his head titled to the side, as if he was thinking about something. His sapphire blue eyes were wide again, and darken as he travel deep into his thoughts. Percy always wondered what went on inside his head whenever he looked at him like that. 

Percy then glanced to the painting, and then looked back at Nico, then back to the painting. He didn't notice till then how the male in the bath tub somewhat looked like Nico, with the dark hair and high and round cheek bone. He could easily see it as Nico in a bath tub, just reading one of his medical textbooks for fun. It seemed like a believable kink he would have.

Percy went back to Nico who was now blinking at him like he was the one being stared at. "What?" 

"I'm sorry...about tonight." Percy apologized quietly. He knew his parents where on the lower floor and probably asleep now, but he still felt paranoid and fearful about them bursting in and finding them there.  

"It's not your fault." Nico whispered. "Your parents just don't know how to stay away when they need to."

Percy signed out a laugh. He didn't feel much better through. "Yeah, I guess not." 

Nico titled his head the other way. "I thought you were going to hit me back then."

"I was." They both snickered over the confession. "I really was." 

"Wow, thanks buddy." The older boy poked him in the arm. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Percy personally wanted to cuddle again, despite the fact they were in a closet. But he pushed the thought aside, knowing it was too late to go back into that.

"What time is it?" Nico asked.

"Late. Too late." Percy stood up and stuck out his hand for the other boy. "Come on. You should get going." 

"No." Nico whined like a child and stayed firm on the ground. "I want to stay here with you." 

Percy tried to forget how he felt so touched by the statement. "Come on, Niks. You need to go. You're tired anyway, and it's soon to be morning. You have to be back before your dad wakes up."

Percy reached down and took his hand anyway. He tried to pull him up, but Nico stayed stubbornly on the floor, resisting all the effect he was putting in. Percy was soon raking him across the carpet of his bedroom floor, which caused him to giggle wildly. 

"Wee!" Nico whispered in glee, smiling.

“Really? My siblings are more mature then you." 

"Did you ever doubt that?" 

The reply made Percy laughed too much. Nico pulled him down as he did so and made him land on top of him. Percy giggled more after having his shoulder smack Nico’s nose. One of the very few failed flirtatious attempts Nico ever had with him, and it made him loose it. He had to bite down on his lip to stay quiet. 

"I'm so happy you find so much joy in this.'' Nico poked him in the stomach, causing him to giggle more.  
   
Percy got off of him and balanced on his knees. Nico sat up and gave him a look. "Okay how can I get out of here? And can I take you with me?"

Percy raised a brow. "You want to take me home? Do I come off that easy to you?"

Nico's eyes grew darker at the comment as he smirked. "I did buy you dinner about a week ago."

"Technically, your father paid for it. And it doesn't count if he did have dinner with us." Percy stated. 

"You're the one who brought your whole family, okay?" Nico shot back at him. Percy giggled again. "If anything, you own me."

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." 

Nico took his hand tightly, making him smile slightly from the small attempt that was now a familiarity to him. He never had someone hold his hand before, regarding others then his mom. It felt right with Nico.

Despite the early invasion issue and the shaky showings of trust, Percy felt like the night was meant to be. It was right, it was all right.

"Promise me that we will do this again soon." Nico looked at him with those big eyes again.

"We will." Percy promised him before standing up with him. 

He opened the door to his room and poked his head out into the hallway. He checked for any other life form before pointing to the front door. "Just go out as quietly as you can."

"Okay." Nico said his famous last words before quietly walking off to the stair case. Percy watched him as he slowly made his way to the door, his eyes never leaving his parent's bedroom. He made his way to the front door and very slowly and steadily open the door to where it made no sound whatsoever. 

He stepped out and turned back to his friend. He waved broadly before closing the door in the same fashion. He was soon gone, as if he was never there to begin with. 


	5. 5, Yet

5, Yet

The rapidness of the relations that were developing between them was similar to the action of being slapped harshly and being left in a dizzy state afterwards, but he was happy about it, for some odd reason. Nico found it stupid to think about it all like that, but he couldn't find a better way to describe it. He blamed Percy for it all: the good and bad. 

It had been a couple weeks since the secret sleepover, but Nico didn't mind it at all. He was still seeing Percy, even more now in school. They used to never communicate with each other, since they both had enough eyes on them alone as it was. They agreed to do so, due to the possible issue that it would get back to the Ugliano. The idea alone used to scare Percy to the point of frighten paranoid, but now the boy seemed more careless then ever with other's regards to it. Nico found it to be a new characteristic that he received from the time they spent together. Nico was starting to believe that he actually was a negative persuade to the boy. He planned to stay that way for him.  

Nico recalled how he would always be around with one of his good friends whenever he was at his locker or just simply walking down the hall. But on the rare times that he was alone, the beautiful boy would constantly look over his shoulder with slanted down eyes and tense posture. He would keep his head down and not look at anyone when he traveled down the hall. It was as if he trying to avoid spreading all kinds of notifications of his own existence to the other students, like he was trying to blend in with the plain walls and dull lockers. He acted as if he was a caged zoo animal being watched at all time, and he was trying to escape the attendant he gain from the show. And he was. 

Through Nico's observing of him, he easily evaluated that Percy was the school favorite sighting grounds. Everyone always took a glance at him when his back is turn, so he can't see their nasty expressions towards him, accessories with even nastier things said towards his way. It was like he was a strange creator that they only tolerated and not accept. The guys glared at him like he was the guy their girlfriends prefer to date, while most girls only snarled at him when he caused something that allowed attention to be direction towards him. It made him sick how they would simply ignore him till then, and then snarled at him like a dead rat on the front porch. 

But if he turned around and saw him, their expression would change to happy smiles that would defiantly pass for genuine. The boys would slap him on the back and laugh with him. The girl would giggle and wink like they were truly adoring him. And the worst part is that Percy knew all about it. Nico could tell by the way his eye sunk in spirit and life. He always went along with the act of pure ignorance, obeying it accordingly because he thought he deserved it...

Percy's existence to the world was the best thing God himself ever done, so it's natural for his followers to grow resentful and cruel to the beautiful boy. Most people in the world do envy the wonderful things in life. 

And it was all because of his interest, which only pissed off Nico even more.

What also pissed him off was the way their mean judgment increased more whenever they saw him with Percy. Nico knew that his own image in the town was bad enough due to the fact he didn't attend the town's church, or practice any religion at all. That made him almost as hated as Percy himself. They also didn't like how much black he wore as well, compared to the town young boys' faded jeans and cowboy boots and the girl's brightly colored dresses. They also didn't like how his name brands didn't match their. While they dressed in the trendiest hunting gear, he dressed in the same icons as his father wore in his suits and ties. He didn't realize how odd that was till he moved into town and stared to receive very rude glances from everyone, and hearing his own name in the exchange of the snootiest kids in the school. He still gets them, since they all believed that he was flaunting his financial support and well known surname. He wasn't, he was just living his fucking life. 

That’s why he used to never worried about others' opinions. He knew them already, and didn't care for them either way. He had his own view of himself and that was all that matter. But he did find them to cause him wanting to prove himself to everyone who doubted him, because he was not like that, and didn't want to go down like that.

Then he came here, and while he still received the same reactions from the good people, he grown to care about Percy's view of him. He liked to think that he found his appearance and his attitude fine and pleasing, but it seemed to bother Nico with the thought that he didn't and it made him want to change if so. It scared him slightly.

That came from the pulling sensation between them, as Nico figured. It was like being wrapped around by the chest and neck and yanked forward into a direction that he couldn't identify. All he knew is that he felt that Percy was in the same position going towards the same direction as him: each other. 

Nico walked over to Percy, who stood by his locker waiting for to tag along. They were on their way to study hall together. Percy smiled widely at him and Nico returned it.

"Hey." Percy greeted him. 

"Hey." Nico smirked up to him. "How your day been?"

"Fine."

"I asked about your day. Not your appearance."

Percy blushed instantly at the remark and bowed his head to hide it. He bit his bottom lip before looking up at Nico and going on like the comment never happened, his cheeks still aflame. Nico never saw a sight so damn precious. 

"It’s been good." He stated again.

"I see you got a haircut." Nico reached his hand up mess with the tangled locks that seemed half the length they were yesterday.

"Oh. Yeah." Percy bashfully grinned. "Mom finally got tired of the long hair and attacked me with a pair of scissors."

"Your mother? With a pair of scissors?" He made his eyes wide for dramatic effect. "Horrifying."

 "I know." Percy reflected his expression. 

Nico giggled as someone out behind him called out "Michael!" 

Nico rolled his eyes at the call, knowing that high pitch voice anywhere. He looked up to Percy who seemed unnoticed about the cry for him by his less favorable name. He was simply looking at him while smiling softly, like he was having happy thoughts. A shade of pink was sparkling across his cheeks and slowly staring to bloom a darker shade. He was in his own little world with his own little thoughts that Nico would kill to know about. 

Nico's focus zoomed in onto his plum lips. They were the perfect shade of red, rosy and almost pink. They were fresh and tender, almost like they had never been caressed properly before. 

"Michael!" Annabeth came into his vision then and interrupted his trance. The blonde girl hugged the shoulders of the beautiful boy and pushed her head into his ear. The surprised expression on Percy's face was soon replaced with an irk scowl once he realized who it was. 

As Nico and Percy spend more time together in the public eye of the school, the more Percy's friend interfered them. It was only a sudden intrusion at first, when they found Nico's appearance acceptable for a limited amount of time. When they became, uncomfortable and decided to fix the problem, they would make up something to get Percy away from him, like he was a strange man talking to a small child. It was rude, but Nico always pushed it aside to make things easier for Percy, who already got enough shit from everyone. 

Nico simply did not care for them. He didn't like how they called him Michael, where it was bluntly obvious that he greatly disputes the name. He didn't like how they always pulled him away to do something for them, like he was a servant, and then throw some religious shit at him if he protested. He didn't like how they toyed around with him, how they felt like they had the liberty to hug him or talk to him like they were his friends. They were nothing more than suck ups to Gabriel, wanting his approval more than God's himself, and they saw that their partake in the holy transformation for Percy to Michael to be the way to do it. 

It sicken Nico so deeply to think that they didn't care for Percy the way he did, like a human with no profit to himself in anyway expect for the times where they talk sweetly and touch dearly, causing him to have a heat wave inside his own chest. Nico valued Percy as a person who brought so much life into his own. The good followers weren't worthy of him. 

"I've been looking for you all day." Annabeth hooked her long arm with Percy, like they were sweethearts in love. The sight made his blood boil with rage, along with her too sweet smile and battering eyes. 

"We have three classes together." Percy suggested in a confused tone. 

"I know, but I have been in the gym all day, working on the booth for the Fall Festival this weekend, and I thought you promised me that you were going to be there with me." Annabeth pouted at the end. 

Nico wanted to say something smart then when Jason moved around him and stood beside him. Jason was another friend of Percy's, but he was the only one that Nico didn't entirely mind since he was quiet and more reasonable then most of them. He never really forced Percy into anything like Annabeth, but he still tried to suggest it till he saw no use in it. Nico also knew him from last year, when they were on the school's soccer team together. They never really spoke to each other outside of that, but Nico knew he was a decent person by the way he saw him treat his other teammates. He was the starting defender and rumored to be Captain this year, while Nico was the goal keeper, who didn't really talk to anyone on the team other than the coach. He just played his part of guarding and did it well enough to be kept on the team. 

Jason glanced to him, and nodded a hello, like he always did whenever he saw him in public. Nico nodded back before looking back to Percy who was ready to run out on the group in that very moment. 

"I forgot. I'm sorry."

"Lair." 

Percy signed deeply. He was not in the mood for this. Nico could tell. 

"You can make it up to me by coming with me now to finish up." Annabeth was back to flirting. Nico tried to hide the rolling of his eyes out of his own annoyance. 

"Why can't you take Jason?" Percy offered. "He's a lot handier then me."

Annabeth scoffed with a grin. "Just because he's good with a soccer ball doesn't mean he's good with a hot glue gun." 

"Better then you in both..." Jason muttered under his breath. Nico heard him, but didn't react to it. He did agree greatly, even though he never seen any of them with a hot glue gun. 

"Come on, I've work on the booth every year." Percy wined like a tired child. "Let someone else do it. Besides, Nico is helping me with my math homework in study hall. It's a pretty big assignment on a hard chapter. Cut me some slack."

Nico knew that was a lie. Percy usually slept in math because it was easy. They all did in study hall was talk with books opened in front of them, to make it seem like they were attempting to be productive. 

"You know what Jesus thinks about liars, Michael." Annabeth throw at him. Nico was so done at this point. 

"I don't know Annabeth. Jesus said a lot of things about liars." Percy's tone was hard, causing Jason to look at him with an amused look. 

"Are any of them good?" She asked pointedly.

"Depends on how you look at it." Nico cut in. The bell was about to ring and he was not in the mood to get a tardy because of Annabeth. 

She simply glared in his direction and huffed before turning back to Percy. She always looked at him with a bright shine in her eyes, like he was the best toy out of the whole chest, and it pissed Nico off so bad. 

He was mainly mad about how his plans for this weekend were no longer ago due to this stupid Fall Festival thing. He was planning on asking Percy over to his house to watch scary movies, in honor of the true spirit of Halloween. That was clearly no longer possible of the event the whole town attended. Instead of the children go around the neighborhood to go trick or treating, the town folk went to the annual Fall Festival and let the kids go to each booth for candy. The school's youth group hosted it every year, and the local businesses always sponsored it with their own booths. An award was always given out to the best booth, which had always been the church each year. Nico found that to be the biggest con of the century. 

He was about to say something rude till Jason spoke up. "Just go with her Michael. I'll help you with math later." 

Nico glanced over to Jason with a mean look till the boy winked at him. He didn't know what that exactly that meant but he trusted it to a small degree. 

Annabeth's smile broke out, looking as if her cheeks hurts and her lips were about to split. She didn't wait for Percy's reply to the command before dashing off with her arm still with intertwine with his. They blazed down the hallway towards the gym, and where gone in a matter of seconds. 

Nico glared at the two before turning back to Jason. 

"Will you help him in math?" Jason asked him. 

"Why?" Nico shot at him. "You don't want to?" 

"I just said that to keep the peace." 

Before Nico could ask him what he meant by the shitty statement, Jason was already turned around and gone, just like Percy and Annabeth. Nico rolled his eyes again before finally walking to his class.

Little did he know that would be the last time he communicated with Percy for a while. 

________________

 

It had been nearly a month since Nico spoken to Percy and he was not taking it well. 

Normally, Nico was okay with being alone most of the time. He was used to it, and preferred it, because he was just that kind of person. He found it to be one of his strengths, because it showed that he was somewhat independent and able to deal with issues without his father or anyone else's help. He took pride and comfort in it, since it used to seem like everyone else would do nothing but judge him and try to take that away from him. It was socially labeled abnormal to like a large amount of solitude, and people found it a concerning factor to be handle about with professionals. Nico personally thought that they were all being paranoid and over dramatic. 

He liked having the time to think over things that he had to do or just the universe in general. He function better alone, seeing that he could do what he needed to and whatever he wanted to do. He could go his own way, without any errors holding him back, and he found it quite nice being able to do something like that for himself. He matured more from it, and learned more as well. Human contact could only advance someone so far into the world. It's the own individual's actions alone that truly definite one's true mind and soul.

But he did have limits, and that came along with Percy. He damned the beautiful boy for it.

It was like he vanished into nothing but air. He literally disappeared and he was nowhere to be found. Percy was gone, and Nico didn't know how to cope.

The last sight of Percy he saw was him being pulled away by an idiotic blonde down the hall. He wasn't in study hall anymore. He didn't come out to his jeep after school anymore. He hadn't even called or text him once. He literally just...stopped.

It literally scared him shitless.

Nico looked for him everywhere. He constantly searched for him through all the halls, standing at his locker for the longest time he could, praying that he would flash by, or be there waiting for him somewhere so they could walk together. He waited for him every day after school for about an hour, just in case he was sneaking out of his God gatherings and needed a ride. He even drove by his house once to see all the vehicles there and peeked in to see figures moving in the windows. He focused mainly on the big picture window that led into the kitchen. He had the view of the dining table that the family was moving around, making out their silhouettes through the creamy colored curtains.  He saw the average height woman, two small children, and plump, short man. He couldn't make out a tall, slim male.

It basically confirmed one of his theories over the huge issue: Percy had been shipped off to some boarding school or a correction center or Jesus Camp by his family and Nico was to never see him again. His damn family finally had enough with Percy's rebellious attitude and behavior that he developed from hanging out with him and decided to finally send him off to be fixed, like he was a damn dog. 

The idea caused Nico to grow greatly wrathful. It was such a shitty thing to do to someone who wasn't even damaged, or even near imperfect. Percy wasn't an object that needed to be repaired. He was a human being who just happen to be different, like him. He was just fine, perfect even, to Nico. No one else understood that and it was a shame that it takes a proclaimed heathen to see that. Nico never hated any of them more than he did in that moment as he accelerated back to his home with his eyes beginning to dampen. 

Nico only had one friend in that hellhole, and they took him away before they could adventure onto something more, onto what Nico really wanted to have with him. 

Nico hated how powerless he was out of the whole mess as well. There was no way for him to know for sure what happen, much less a chance to fix it. He couldn't ask anyone because they probably didn't know either, and he doubt Percy's lovely friends would tell him a damn thing. Besides, he hadn't heard any shocking news about it from anyone else, and he knew it be the juiciest gossip on everyone's lips if something that scandalous happened to the preacher's son. 

The quietness about the gossip actually made him teased himself with hope over the helpless matter. Maybe Percy was still around, just hanging in there still. But that still left Nico at a lost and onward to think about other tendencies...

Nico's only option was to get on with his life like normal, but keep an ear and eye out for anything about the missing beautiful boy. He just wondered on alone like a total loser. He been involving in actives that would distract him from it all, like how a stressed lawyer would take to drinking, or a teenager to drug. He been doing early practices for the soccer tryouts, which was him just aimlessly kicking the ball around in the backyard. He would do all his homework for the week, check it, and recheck it before moving on to next week's assignments. He even went out and got a part in the theater department's performance of King Lear. He normally just worked back stage, but since the teacher asked him to try out and he memorized all the lines in a spam of three days and went for it. He was Edmund the Bastard, who seemed to talk about how cruel the world was the whole time. Nico felt a strong relation with him.  

He found himself in a constant sad attempt to always think about something else that did not involve Percy. He was looking for an escape from the new hole that formed in his life. He was depressed over it, but he was also inversely furious. Not so much with Percy, but mostly with himself for being so foolish, for getting himself into such an emotional mess. He always had friends that would eventually ignore and forget about him once they realize that he wasn't going to give them what they wanted, whatever that may be. He did have a few good ones who cared, but they were back in his old hometown, and have been there since he moved. He didn't speak to them anymore. 

That left Nico his father, who he did love dearly, but even he left for business half the time, which only left Nico himself. That's how he develop his habit of being alone, and adapted along to it. Then Percy arrived into his life and changed the whole damn game.

The month was so slow and Nico began to dread going to school every day. He didn't want to suffer it anymore, but he knew he had no choice. His father was a strict man when it came out his education, and skip day were rarely tolerable. He hated how he was alone and unwanted for whatever reasons that the people found important and acceptable. He hated how he no longer had someone to rant to about it. He no longer has someone to understand or relate to. He was alone, and for once, he didn't like it. He resented it like it was poisonous to his whole life. Even he had limits on his own solitude. 

It was the last day before Thanksgiving break though that made all the difference. 

Nico was on his way to theater practice when he had to pass through the cafeteria during the hour he didn't have. He was casually looking out when he saw him out of the corner of his eye, and was given shock of his life yet again. It was like being saved by God and damned by Him all at the same time. 

He was at one the long tables that sat in the middle of the hall, sitting in the center like he was made for the glorious attention. It made him seemed like a prince, in a fair and simple way. He sat there with his tray, acting as if he belonged there as everyone around him chatted happily. He put on a small smile with a gleam in his eyes that made them greener then blue. He looked content and peaceful, like he was actually happy.

Nico stood there, star struck and in a deep bitter strain of thought before walking on. He didn't want him to see him standing there like that, when he finally saw what was the truth.

Nico's second theory was confirmed then: Percy just simply didn't want him around anymore.

It left him in the state he was occurring in now: Wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

He laid in his bed with a plate of Thanksgiving dinner on his nightstand. He didn't eat much of it at the actual dinner, so his father forced it upon him before sending him off to bed. Funny enough it was a few slices of ham and a piece of apple pie. 

He wasn't hungry, and he knew that his father could tell, but Nico wasn't going to let on that something was wrong. He usually told his father about his loss of friends, but he didn't want to talk about Percy with him yet. He didn't want to think about Percy at all, but it was a game he was losing at. 

It was about midnight, and he was ready for bed, but he didn't want to move from his occur spot. He was about to just give up. He just didn't know what to do anymore and he was just ready to give it all up. 

Then he hear a tap at the window. 

He didn't move. He turned on his side and stuffed his head into the pillow. He groaned miserably after hearing another tap. 

He ignored it again. He thought for a moment that it was finally gone. He assumed it was nothing but a bird or something. 

His phone then went off, vibrating the pillow on top of it, causing the whole bed to shake. He hated his life more then, and decided to not answer the call in his act of anger. 

Then it vibrated again.

"Goddamn it!" Nico knocked the covers off him with his legs and tossed the pillow away, hitting the wall. 

He picked up his phone without looking at it. He was mad and tired and depressed and about to explode on the possible business man on the other end who was trying to sell him life insurance or some shit. He didn't care about being rude. He was depressed and exhausted like he been dragged through a deep pile of shit, before realizing that it was actually his life. 

"Hello." He answered harshly. 

"Hey! Nico, hi!" He knew the voice instantly, and instead of keeping up his rage and unleashing it on he like he planned, he melted into a weak fool. He felt his face soften, along with the tight feeling inside his stomach that had been hardening the past month. He wrapped himself in his own arms as he started breathing in relief he never felt before. He shook like jello before collapsing all over himself.

"Percy... Hey, baby." He hated how he automatically went to calling him a sweet nickname again, when he should be calling him much worse. But he couldn't even think about doing it now that he was on the other line with him. It was so good to hear his voice again.

"Hey, how have you been? Here listen, you should open your bedroom window. I'm-Oh shit!" The sound of running and ruffing came after the outburst, then line went dead. 

"Percy?" Nico hopped up and dashed over to his window. He opened it up to greet a harsh dark night. He wasn't able to see much beyond what his bedroom light gave him, but he could make out a small white car parked in the middle of the road. He was baffled by the sight, and left shocked and confused when it started up swiftly and sped off with screeching tires farther into the dark.   
    
For a moment, Nico just stared blankly. Then he realized what just happened and turn away from the window.

"Wait!" A voice cried out before he could bolt out the door. "Nico wait!"  
     
Nico came back to the window to find Percy standing below. He was holding two small food containers while his clothes were covered in leaves and dirt. He was grinning up to him with his unruly black hair shimmering in the moonlight and his eyes mixing into that lovely color again. Nico should have just slam the window shut and forget all about it, but he found himself smiling down as well, truly happy to see his friend again.

"Hello there." He called down to him. 

"Hey." Percy whispered up to him. "I brought leftovers. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, meet me at the front door." Nico walked down out of the room and went down the steps as quietly as he could. He recalled his father walking into his bedroom earlier with a bottle of wine and a glass, so he knew that he was out for the night.

Nico was smiling as he raced to the door, but he was also trying to ignore the nagging voice in his head that told him he was pitiful for giving into the boy like nothing happen. He didn't want to feel like shit when he had to chance to be happy again. He was thrilled for the first time in a long time, and he didn't want to let himself ruin it. 

He opened the door to find Percy there, still smiling. He wore khaki and a nice polo shirt with loafers. He looked pretty good, in Nico opinion. 

"Come on, I'll take you to my room. Be quiet."

Percy nodded and followed him up the steps. Nico thanked God that his father's bedroom was down stairs. 

Once they got there, Nico let out the breath he was holding. He placed his back to the door as Percy stood in the middle of the room, looking around. 

"It's cozier then I expected." He commented in a relaxed tone.

Nico smiled at it and Percy smiled back, but his happy expression soon began to fade into a tired, guilty look, like an old bloodhound’s faces. Nico never liked that look on his face. It seem it too many times for the beautiful boy's own sake. 

"I'm so sorry, Niks." Percy started out. "I really am." 

Nico forced his face to hold a misunderstanding raise of the brow. "What do you mean?"

He knew exactly what he meant. One side of his mind was screaming at him for being too nice to him. He should being yelling, giving him exactly what he deserved to hear. He should be mad, telling him that he had left him in a total mess after ditching him like that, like he was nothing. He shouldn't be speaking to him now that he realize who his real friends are, and now seeing that it wasn't him. He should be so pissed at him for all of the unnatural feelings he forced him to experience since they met. 

He shouldn't be happy about seeing for him again. He shouldn't feel this happy about his presence in general. He shouldn't be pretending about not knowing what he was talking about. He shouldn't be forgetting everything he went through after and through his period absence in his life. He shouldn't be scared or worried about its effecting him like that. He shouldn't be like this...But he was, and he knew that it wasn't neither one of their faults. 

"I mean for going off the radar like that. I really wanted to talk to you and all, but my parents took my phone away and..." Percy glanced down to the floor.

Nico moved toward him, not wanting to talk about it anymore. He took the left overs out of his hands and moved over to the bed. "It's alright. I get it. I mean, I was kind of worried and all..."

"I really am sorry for it." Percy repeated. "It's just... Something happened at the Fall Festival and my parents flipped shit afterwards and blamed me for it. They literally put me on lock down for it. They took my phone and computer, all my books, even my art work."

Nico stopped picking at the semi warm turkey then. He knew this had to be pretty bad for his parents to touch his art. He also knew that Percy had to be pretty piss about it all as well for them to dare touch it. 

"Did they take... The painting?" Nico asked carefully. 

"No." Percy shook his head. "They don't even know about that one."

"Good. If they took that, I would cry." 

"Same." Percy agreed with him. "Still, they took me out of school for a week, just so mom could yell at me every day, before Gabriel comes home and gives me a private bible lesson on how to act like a fair and good Christian.”

"Damn that sounds like hell." Nico could image how uneventful that must be, to seat in a room with someone so unfair and mean. Percy was always discouraged whenever he was around him. Gabriel's brutal negativity was like the plague, effective and lingering.

"It was. Once I got back in school, my friends got specials orders to watch my every move. I wasn't allowed to be alone for a damn second with anything that they labeled as a bad influence."

"Including me?" Nico asked as he chewed on a piece of turkey. 

"Yeah..." Percy glances down to the floor in guilt again. "But in my honest opinion, that just makes you a lot more fun."

"I appreciate that." Nico winked at him. "What happened at the Festival?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Percy stated sternly. "I kind of feel bad about it, but not enough to regret it."

Nico stopped chewing at looked at the pure hatred that squeezed through every pour on his face. His eyes were a very vividly bitter color. 

"Okay." Nico nodded to him. He understood. "I mean, I was really worried about you. I didn't see you anywhere, not even at school. I thought they shipped you off or something. I was even scared that you were kidnapped, especially after what happened out there just now..."

Percy looked even more embarrassed. "That was Annabeth and Piper. They were driving by your house to make sure I wasn't here. Even when they aren't around me, they monitor my every move. They even make me go to the library during class changes to avoid you, and then send me off to do all the community volunteer crap outside of school so they know you won't be with me and they can check up on you as well." 

Nico was taken back by that. He didn't know he was being watched so closely by some random Christians. It was just plain odd, and it made him very uncomfortable. 

"Are you okay here?" He asked carefully. "Will they know?" 

"They didn't see me, so I think we're okay." Percy's eyes held so much shame. "I know Gabriel made them do it, since you're not that far from my house. They are mainly looking for your Jeep and making sure it's still there." 

"That's really weird."

"I know. I'm so sorry. They're all fucking crazy."

"It okay. I'm just happy you're here with me now." Nico watched as Percy's eyes changed colors again. 

Percy then climbed over onto the bed and stretched out like a cat on his dark blue sheets. He signed out a long, sleepy breath as he curled up next to Nico's legs, resting his head on his lap. 

Nico stopping living his life for a whole second, transformed into a blissful new one that he made him almost choke on emotions that he didn't know how to contain in a calm motion. He was blown away by the thought of his touch and the insanity of the seemingly effect it held on him. He was a fine string of wire that was just snapped apart and then tied back together in both noxious chaos and sublime harmony. The beautiful boy on him was his clarity through the dark madness, his saving remedy through the devastated wildness. 

Nico forgot all the fury and distress that had been infected into himself for the past month. It all vanished into the air, let behind along with that second. He felt him slowly build into normality again. He never felt something so good and healing before in his life, and found it astonishing that it came with a simply connect by only Percy himself. 

Nico eased his tensed-up body and leaned farther down into his pillow, leaning down onto his mid back and shoulder blades. He lifted his hand to the beautiful boy's head, that laid gently on his lap, mainly on his left hip area, and began to draw slow swirls into the coffee colored locks. They were silky and soft in between his fingers. He felt Percy let out a soft sign. 

Nico leaned his head back, resting it against the wall. He kept his sight down to the Percy, watching how peaceful he looked as he laid there with his eyes closed and his breathing soft. 

"I've missed you." Percy spoke up through the silence.

"I've missed you too." 

They stayed that way for a long time afterwards. Nico would look mostly at Percy or glance upward to the ceiling. He felt himself diving deeper into his exhausted state, but his restlessness increased more when Percy up a bit to his stomach and a bit of his lower chest area. He kept his hand in the dream like hair and placed the other one carefully underneath the shoulder. The beautiful boy's arms were wrapped around his waist. He was not going to get any sleep tonight with this kind of physical contact. 

He about asleep when he felt the long limbs under his move out and away. He sat up to find Percy sitting up, still half asleep. 

"I better get going. It's really late."

"No." Nico protested against him suddenly. He spoke in a low tone and grabbed his arm to keep him in place. "No, please don't leave. Stay the night with me."

Percy didn't hesitant on his answer. He only looked up to him before agreeing "Okay, I'll stay."

The two boys began to adjust for bed then. Nico changed out of his pants into shorts, as Percy took off his shoes and untucked his shirt. Nico was the first one under the covers, waiting as Percy settled in and cuddled up to his chest, resting his head on his shoulder. Nico didn't adjust the way they intertwine with each other perfectly then. Percy's arms were around Nico in a comfortable embrace as his were stationed on the boy's sides. Their legs curled around each other into a wide, warm tangle. Nico never felt so good in his life.

"Goodnight, Darling." He whispered into his ear.

"Goodnight." Percy replied. "Sweet dreams."

Nothing could be sweeter than this.


	6. 6, Yet

6, Yet

Ironic situations were only so funny, for so long. They always lost humor with Percy quickly; the enjoyment often turning to annoyance once they cross that line. It was just uncalled for, and he didn't care for it, especially since he found it all around him. It was just an irking case of Deja vu that he could never escape from since it seemed the very foundation of his life. How depressing that epiphany was for him. 

Percy was sitting in a round formation with about twenty other people, listening to the loud godly preaching of Mrs. Dodds. Most of the students were very invested in the story of Jacob and his brother's betrayal, all of them never blinking as she retells the story for the fifth time that year. Percy was simply looking out the window, wondering if it was cold outside or not.  

The meeting itself was useless in his opinion. If they didn't know it by then, was the sixth review really worth the time and energy?

Mrs. Dodds stood in the middle of the circle made of desks and students. She wore a dark blue dress that covered every inch of her neck and went down pass her knees, practically at her ankles. She held her frizzy gray hair back in a bun that was similar to a massive dust bunny. Her brown framed glasses rested constantly on the end of her very pointy nose, which Percy thought should be labeled as a hazard of some sort. 

She held the holy book in one hand as she waved a pointed finger around in the air, while basically screaming at the top of her lungs about sins and punishment. Percy also personally consisted that a hazard. Maybe the woman herself should be put away due to all the dangerous accessories that she naturally had? 

All the students around him were listening, as Percy simply sat there and stared at her like he was interested. He became good at that a long time ago when his mother first married Gabriel. He would always have a daily lecture from him about something, so he would act like he was listening to make it barely bearable. He just used it again about a month ago when he got a scowling over his "decaying and unrighteousness behavior" and how he need some serious God fearing attention to save him. Torturous asshole...

Mrs. Dodds taught Advance Placement Biology, which was one of the hardest classes that the school offered. Only a few took it, and even fewer finish the course out at the end of the year with a passing grade. She was a very strict teacher who loved going into the extreme detailing of details. She gave out very few homework assignments, and mainly taught the class as if it was a college course. She loved the subject and voiced the importance of it very passionately, but she loved Jesus even more, and topped Him above it all, even over the requested teaching syllabus that the state issued to her every year. She does it all, every year, down to the letter, but except Chapter 20, that mainly taught about the theory of Evolution and all the other possible ways the universe's creation in existence.  

The elderly woman flat out refused to every teach the false information of near Atheism to her students, who were all invested heavily into their own holy belief of the world. All but one, at least...

He recalled how Nico was one of the ten that signed up for the class in the beginning of the class, and was occurring one of the remaining four. He was the only one with a grade that was well above average, while the others were struggling with getting to the passing level. He was throwing a fit the other day about how the teacher announced that they would be skipping Chapter 20 for this year, like they've done for so many years now. Percy was on the phone with him as he ranted of how stupid the narrow-minded people were in this damn town and how they all were nothing but dreadful mistakes made by either Darwinism or God himself. He still blamed both of them in the end.

Percy had to keep himself from laughing at the memory. He knew that it would cause a problem and it wasn't really worth it in the end. He could laugh about it later with Nico when no one was looking. 

Percy knew he could never tell anyone, due to both the heavy disapproval of noticing it and lack of belief of those who oppose it, but Nico Di Angelo was smarter than shit. 

Percy was well aware that he wasn't stupid before he actually knew him. He was in the advance course and was known for making higher grades then most. Later on, he noticed that he how quickly he understood statics that weren't even taught to him. Now, it astonished him of how really brilliant the boy was, in every subject he was introduced to or with any object he got his hands on. He made even better grades then he originally expected, and had all the science and math textbooks in the world in his room, from the overflowing bookshelves and to the scatter of them on the floor. He researched everything that caught his attention, and went very deep into the institution of it, observing every small point about it. 

Percy mainly found it somewhat adoring how they would hold a full conversation in study hall as he read his self-bought Biochemistry textbook, as he mindlessly but correctly does Percy's math homework for him. 

Percy also discovered his love for literature by looking closer into his shelves and finding the classic novels and best sellers in the mix with all the textbooks. He studied the fancy hardcover and the worn-out paper backs. He heard of most of them, and even studied some, but he saw some in a foreign language. When he asked Nico about it, he learnt it was Italian, which he was apparently knew from his family's teaching. Percy thought he shouldn't adventure on, since he was already envious to a degree. He asked the boy if he was a secret brain surgeon, and he only winked at him for a reply. He was a cheeky little shit as well, apparently. 

Mrs. Dodds slammed the book closed then, which was a common sign of the close ending of the bible study for the day. Percy sat up straighter then, ready to bolt out. Jason beside him was beginning to gather his things, as Mrs. Dodds stopped everyone around her.

"I did not dismiss any of you yet." She scowled loudly to all of them, before staring all of them down one by one. When her back was turn, Percy rolled his eyes dramatically with broad annoyance. 

"Good day, my students." She finally stated, before heading back to her desk, mumbling about rudeness and how his generation was full of it. 

Percy stood with Jason and they exited out of the room together. They headed towards Jason’s blue car and sat in. "We're going to have to wait for Annabeth and Piper. They ask me for a ride home." Jason stated when Percy looked at him with a confused expression for the car still being off. 

Percy knew that Annabeth would sometime do this to get close to him in Jason’s car, which also gave Piper a chance to get all chatty with Jason. It was another ironic sight that sicken Percy so much. The two were best friends and normally rode in Piper's car, but they would casually use the excuse of car trouble to get a ride out of them. Percy found it stupid. He would love to have a car, any kind. He wanted to drive so bad, but his parents were very stern on money and didn't see the need for him to have one until he went off to college. They were actually afraid of him riding off one day and not coming back, which was a tempting offer in Percy's eyes. They were more afraid of who he would get in the car with him and what they would do. 

He recalled how his mother nearly had a stroke when she learnt that Nico had a huge Jeep. He nearly laughed at the sight. 

"Okay." He nodded in confirm. Jason nodded back as he tapped his fingers sharply on his steering wheel. 

"So..." The other blonde boy held out. "When did you become friends with Nico Di Angelo?"

Percy saw this coming eventually, but luckily it was Jason asking instead of anyone else. Percy could trust Jason, knowing that he won't give everything to his parents later on. He slouched in his seat slightly before answering. That and Jason didn't try to beat the truth out of him. He would ask patiently and slowly, and not get mad when Percy answered truthfully. He didn't get a huge lecture afterwards either, which was very rare. Percy considered him his best friend for it.

"At the beginning of this school year." 

"Oh, that's been a while. A few months now, really." Jason commented. 

"Yeah." Percy nodded again. 

"I noticed you've been hanging out with him a lot. I just kind of assume you been with him all the times you skipped bible study this year." Jason knew that he didn't have to dance around with Percy when it came to the facts. The blunter he was, the more Percy felt like sharing.

"Yeah, pretty much. Most of the time anyway. Sometime I just walk home and chill there for a while." Percy lied there, because he didn't want to give everything away.

"That's good. At least you're not doing drugs or anything." Jason shrugged his shoulders. "Well... Do you like him?"

Percy found this not too strange, considering that no one really knew about Nico. Most of the people in his grade and the upperclassmen didn't know much about him other than his religion absence and dark appearance. Only a few have put his last name and his family's famous gentlemen clubs together, others expect it, but overall, most don't know. He was involved in theatre and sports, yet not one had a bit of knowledge beyond the basic gossip that everyone has on everyone in high school. It was greatly disappointing. 

No one knew he was really smart, or really charming, or really witty. No one knew he loved everything scientific and all things natural. No one knew he loved rapping to all the rap songs on the radio while he drove. No one knew that he was a huge Argentina soccer fan. No one knew about his secret hatred for chocolate milk. No one knew about his fear of being buried alive. No one knew but him, and no one cared but Percy himself, who cared a fucking lot. 

The people in this town simply thought of him as a juvenile delinquent who hasn't seen the light yet. They considered him careless and childish over the whole religion issue, and paid him either no mind over it, or just snarled a at him for it. They assumed that he was unholy by it, which was true, but they assumed that from him before his first Sunday in town. They hated him for it, and Percy hated them for it. 

Percy only hated them, though. He didn't hate the same God and Devil they all believed, including himself. He didn't hate the faith they all held endlessly. He just hated how the religion was formed and all the pressuring demands it had, and how its followers were so swift to shove it down others' minds and throat. He hated how it was all that mattered in the world till they break one of the rules themselves, then it was instantly second graded and forgot by everyone. That is... If you're sorry about it. 

Percy wasn't. He never was, and never would be. He might have confessed the summer before his freshman year, but he was born with the sin invested into him like all of his blood and skin. It came to him like his ability to speak and draw. And he always knew about it, from the very beginning, even when he didn't understand what it all meant. 

He hated himself once he did. He knew it would never go in his new father's life, and how the community around him would be in the same stance with him. He knew it made him the same thing he was trying not to be: a disgrace. He wanted to make him parents proud, and he wanted to be a good guy with good morals and attendants. He wanted to have a good life, and not end up like his own biological father or his mother possibly. He just wanted to be happy, and this was stupid error in his DNA was nothing but pure destitution to his goal.

He began to hate himself then, which only made his entree into prudery and teenager years much harder. He didn't want to go out and play with the other children who invited him, or stay in with his adult peers and try to learn more about growing up. He knew he be rejected and hated if they all knew, so he hid himself away, in hopes no one would ever know. It went on like that for years, till he finally decided that he was tired of hiding himself, and realized that maybe he wasn't that bad of person for his birth right sin.

He researched it, seeing that so many people had it themselves. They were all still declared good people, and some were still Christians. Most were in his generation while others where his parents' age. This caused him to think, deeply into himself and his own life and the world around him, and finally began to think of himself in a positive exceptive for the first time since he had his epiphany. It took him some time, but he soon began to stop hating himself, and started to accept it, along with all the other flaws he held inside himself. 

He decided then that he didn't want to hide anymore. He was happy with himself and he wanted to have the people in his life happy about it too. He thought that maybe he could make them all understand, even though it be a huge thing. He would start with him own family, because they loved him the most out of anyone, so they be the most likely to accept him, right?

It didn't happen that way, and it led him to his occur state in life: in a crappy car that wasn't his, being pitifully integrated by a friend, while being choked by an invisible chain that never loosen around his neck. It only squeeze the life out of him tighter and tighter as each horrible and shitty day passed by. 

Percy knew what Jason was really asking through the words that did not live up to the intensity of the question. He knew very well that this was the dividing point in Jason’s mission, along with everyone else's. He knew that if he answered it the way they didn't want it, it would be officially over. He and Nico would officially be over.

"He's alright. He's a good guy, not as bad as everyone thinks, you know." Percy finally gave him an answer. 

"Yeah, I know." Jason responded. "I was on the team with him last year, and he was pretty cool. He wasn't the secret demon in disguise everyone thought he was." They both somewhat snickered at the joke. Percy forced it more than him. He knew he wasn't off the hook. 

Just then, the side doors behind them open, causing them to flinch violently out of fear. Percy sighed once he saw blonde Annabeth and brunette Piper. He didn't want to be in the car anymore.

"Hello boys, ready for the juicy details on my party?" 

Percy just looks out the window as they four of them sit in that parking lot, listening to Annabeth plan for a party that he didn't care for. Percy didn't listen as she bragged. He simply wanted to leave and go find Nico. He wanted to see how he was since he hadn't seen him since the end of Thanksgiving Break. He sneak into his house the last day of the vacation and was almost caught by Nico's father, since they both fell asleep and over slept farther into the morning then he meant to. He bolted out while Nico was still asleep. He wondered if that still counted as a walk of shame, and considered it a victory for him rather it was or not. 

Percy watched how the girls in the back seat debated over a theme for the party in the review mirror while they brushed their hair or fix their makeup. Annabeth just wanted a simple gold and black New Year’s party, while Piper wanted something like the 1920's, or just something more scandalous feeling. She asked Jason for back up and Percy glance over to Jason, who was simply nodding at her. He always agreed with her since he was secretly fond of her. Percy knew he was; it was so oblivious.

Percy was about to ask when they were leaving, but his eyes casted out to the school exit area, and landed onto a small figure with dark hair and pale skin. He walked in smooth strives, with a copy of a small play book in his hand, while the other swung around his car key. 

"My God. I hate him..." Percy heard Annabeth whisper behind him. He could practically feel her eyes rolling as well.

"I don't know why he dresses himself in those clothes," Piper agreed with her. "He looks like a fag."

Percy only ignored them as he studied the tight black jeans that hugged Nico's legs. His red sweater outlined his chest as well, which he found to be in a V shape from his shoulders down to his waistline. It was also a pop of color for him. He looked like a foreign scholar student that had all the money and all the girls. Percy found it too appealing for his own good. 

Percy stared at him for too long, and his own eyes met the sapphire beauties. They held each other for a solid second, before Percy gave out the sign: Save me, please. 

Annabeth squeaked behind him in disapproval as Nico made his way over to Jason’s little car. "What is he doing coming over here?" She demanded.

Percy ignored her again and turned to Jason. He made his eyes wide and pleading. "Will you let me go with him?" 

Jason looked at him for a moment. He then looked back to the girls in the back seat. He turned back to Percy. "What are you two going to do?"

"Probably go out to eat and then drop me off at home." Percy left out the part about hanging at Nico's house for a good reason. He didn't want anyone to die of shock in the car. It was more scandalous then Piper's party idea.

"Will you be with him the whole time?" Jason asked.

"Yes, till I'm home." 

Jason looked at him for a second time before answering. "Okay."

Percy was about to leave for good, hand on the knob, and fully against the jaw dropping protest from the girls. He then recalled another detail that needed to be covered before he left with Nico, who was now halfway towards him.

"Will you tell my parents?" He asked again.

"No." Jason replied. Percy trusted Jason, even in that impossible moment.

Percy was about to run out till his door locked. He tried to unlock it, but it was stuck in the mode. He even beat on the door, before turning to find a glaring Annabeth looking at him with raging eyes. 

"What the crap Annabeth?" Percy cried.

"You are not going out with that Abomination out there!" She basically screamed.

"It's none of your concern Annabeth!" 

"How did you lock me inside my own car?" Jason asked bewildered. "Where are my keys?" 

He felt for his chain behind the wheel to find them gone from the hole. Both boys turned around to find them in pink nail polish painted claws. Annabeth held the missing keys in her hand tighter. 

"Michael, you are not going out there with him." She stated again. 

"Why?!" Percy challenged her in a harsh tone. "Because he's different from you?"

"And you, Michael!"

"He's an abomination just because he believes in a different faith then you?" Percy threw at her again. He was seriously done with her at the moment, with Nico getting closer. If she embarrassed him right there, he would never speak to her again. 

"He has no faith Percy!" 

"That's not the point!" 

"Yes, it is!"

Percy was finally done. He grabbed the keys from her when she wasn't paying attendant, unlocked the doors, and tossed them to Jason while getting his bag and finally opening the car door. 

"Percy! -" It was the last thing he heard before closing the door shut harshly. He didn't turn back to see any of their faces. He only dashed forward to Nico, taking him by the hand without stopping, and then going off towards the beautiful red Jeep called Scarlett. Freedom was a clutched hand into his own and a working car to take them away. 

Percy hopped into the car with Nico following along at the driver seat. "Well, someone is in a hurry."

"They were holding me hostile in there. Don't worry, Jason will cover for us." 

"Okay. Great actually." Nico put the vehicle in drive and flashed him a true grin. "That means we can go." 

"Where are we going?" He asked as he belted up. 

"You'll see soon enough." He winked at him again before heading off and out of the parking lot. 

Percy never left something like that off. He couldn't stand surprises; it was up there with irony. "Where are we going?" Percy repeated.

"You'll see. I promise. It's alright. It's okay." Nico reassured him. He wore a convincing Cheshire Cat smile that could charm anyone, but Percy's curiosity was too overpowering. 

"You have to tell me. You know what they say about the dead cat and curiosity." Percy was trying so hard.

"Yeah, but no one ever talks about how satisfaction brought it back to life."

"Because you can't bring back a cat from the dead. Satisfaction doesn't always work." Percy felt his cheeks start to hurt from all the smiling and flirting ad blushing. "Now tell me, please. I'm going to lose my mind."

"Well, it's a good thing you're already in a town with people who already lost their," Nico made a turn that would defiantly take them out of town for a while. "You'll probably fit in more once you do."

Percy bit his bottom lip. He normally end his kidding around here, due to his constant fear of being annoying or saying something that would ruin the whole evening. He thought of something safe to say. The last thing he wanted to do was piss of Nico when he was taking him out onto an unknown adventure. He wondered if he get home on time, but then decided that he didn't care.

"You know, we can't go to that one steakhouse again. I think we're permanently banned from there." He tempted to joke, hoping that it wasn't a touchy subject with the older boy.

Nico snorted while rolling his eyes. "Please. We're not going back anyway. Their sirloin was dreadful."

Percy laughed at the reaction. "But still. Is it far?"

"No, just a little way out. When is your curfew?"

"Don't know. Don't care." Percy lifted his shoulders in a light movement.

Nico looked at him with a raised brow. He smirked at him like an interesting artifact. He was impressed. "About time you get an attitude. I'm finally getting to you." 

Percy laughed loudly at the complement as they drove on. They arrived within the next twenty minutes. It was a cute little American Cafe he recalled eating at with him mom a long time ago, before Gabriel came into the picture. He totally forget all about it over the years. He almost felt bad about it.

Nico parked the car and looked over to him with his wide eyes studying him again. "Is this okay? I know it's not much, not like I wanted, but the nicer restaurants are out of town more. I thought this be a cute little place to try out."

"I'm okay with it." Percy smiled at him. It been awhile since he gone out to eat with anyone other than his family, and even longer without them. His friends would go out years ago and Percy would go along, but he didn't like how they prayed ten minutes before eating, and how they always wanted him to lead it, like he was supposed to among all of them. He stopped going soon afterwards. They were never that much fun anyway.

Nico seemed like the kind that always went out, like he preferred a restaurant over a home cooked meal every day. He found it admirable about him. Percy recalled about how Nico told him he used to live in a big city, and how him and his father always went out into all the shops and restaurants, causally going to a soccer game if they teams were good. Percy himself very rarely left the town limits. It was like a sin in his household.

The town was founded by Gabriel's ancestor, who was, shockingly, a preacher. He led a small community of people from the north down into the southern lands, where they settled and formed a town. The motive for the migration was a mystery, making most assume that they just wanted to gather and create a place of their own. Once they did, which took a while, he was pronounced mayor by the grace of God and the landslide of votes. He married a woman who had somewhere between seven to twelves children. Five of those, became preachers like their father. 

Somewhere along the line of history after that, the Ugliano clan lost the title of mayor, which caused a riot among the people for whatever reason. They weren't sure what happened after that. Gabriel has always told him that God had then shown the people the light and they accepted that it wasn't meant to be, making peace among them all. Percy just went with it. 

Ever since the settlement, there had always been the famous Ugliano family. There were always a surplus of boys to carry on the family name, and always a surplus of preachers to carry out the family's dedicated mission for the Lord's words. Gabriel's own family had five boys overall, with three girls to follow along. They were all grown and had kids of their own. Some have moved off to bigger cities, mainly to promote their professional careers, which was frown upon in the family for whatever reason. Gabriel was the only boy to become a preacher, and he stayed in town just to do his family duty. He was declared the most honorable one out of his siblings by his parents from it, which was stupid to Percy, considering how ignorant it had made him among them all. 

He married his mother, who was some years younger than him. She had moved in from her hometown from farther down into the south. She had gotten pregnant in the middle of her junior year of college with her boyfriend of a five-year-old relationship. They were together till they actually had Percy, and had even planned to wed a couple months later when his biological father ran off one night and never came back. It left his mother with a broken heart and an empty wallet. Not to mention a ten-day old newborn.

She moved into the town when Percy was five years old. They lived together in a small, one bedroom apartment, and his mother worked as a store clerk during the night shift at some supermarket that closed down a long time ago. 

He recalled how it was a few years later, maybe when he was seven or eight, when his mother first mentioned Gabriel to him, but he could tell that it a secret she long held from him. It was even later on when he met the man, and he pretended to like him for the sake of his mother and her beautiful smile. They were married when he was eleven, and it had been hellish for him ever since. 

But the time before that was hard for them. It was when he was about eight when they started going to church every day Gabriel preached. Before they would just drop by when they felt like it, and sometimes on Easter and Christmas. He was confused by the new schedule now, especially since him and his mother weren't welcome entirely by the others at first. It was when Gabriel announced his mother as his "potential friend" when they gasped and blushed for them. The girls giggled and said she was beautiful. The men nodded in approval and told Gabriel he picked a very fine one for himself. Everyone ignored the bastard son behind them. 

Every day after church the three of them would head into the far off, rural area of town where corn and cotton fields mostly covered the land. They always went to the large yellow house with no crops planted. He recalled how excited he was to first go in, but once he met who was inside, all of his thrilling feeling vanished.

Gabriel's parents were both tall and pale. He couldn't recall many details of their faces, only that they were always frowning with coldness, like they never were happy about anything. They were both ill with various diseases that Percy didn't care to remember, which never made him sympathetic towards them. He was ignored most of the time by them. They believed in children being seen and not heard, especially those who did not hold their special family name. 

He didn't remember their names or anything about their Iives they always bragged about. He only recalled how the man would stay silent most of the time as the ghastly old woman scolded and insulted everything and everyone around her. 

Her favorite target was his mother, who was put under her commands for so long. The woman claimed that if his son was to marry her, then she would have to make herself fit enough to be a proper wife for him. She harshly taught his mother how to walk and talk and dress like a good preacher's wife. How she should cook and clean, and the imports of why she should do it every day, no matter what, despite the fact she had a job. No, she had to quit that right away. No income should be made by a woman when she is married. It wasn't how things worked within their family.

His mother was under the orders of Gabriel's mother for years. She was scowled and lectured and disciplined by the old hag who was never satisfied with her work or any of her progress. He remembered one time, the woman flat out screamed at his mother that she would never be good enough for her son and the family overall. She was a lost cause that the old woman was wasting her time on. Her son needed a proper wife and she was far from it. Percy was the only one who comfort his mother as she sobbed in the dining hall. 

Gabriel's father died after that and his wife followed him soon afterwards, within the next few weeks. It was only a few months afterwards when his parents married, without the approval his mother worked so hard to get. It was never talked about in the house. Gabriel never mention it, since he found it very unfair to his wife. Percy didn't say anything about it for his mother and her hurt feelings about it. It was the only thing the two agreed on: Never mention the hell his mother went through before she married Gabriel. 

Percy respected Gabriel in the sense that he never made his mother feel as horrible as his own mother did. Yes, he never tried to stop it, but he never forced his mother's approval as a requirement for their marriage. It was mostly Percy's mom who wanted it. It just seemed like Gabriel was waiting for his parents to go so he could finally have the woman he loved as the wife he wanted. Percy did hate Gabriel with every fiber of his being, but the man did truly love his mother and treated her well. That's why Percy put up with the asshole for so long really, for his mother's happiness and love for Gabriel, and thankfully, the mutual feelings he had for her back. 

But overall, it was all what it was supposed to be for Gabriel: the good profession, the good lifestyle, the good house, the good wife. 

The only thing Gabriel didn't have was the good son to carry all the good things. 

Ellie was born a year after their marriage, and Tyson was another year after that. He recalled how it was a few days after Ellie was born when it happened to him. He was holding her for the first time in the living room. His mother and Gabriel were having an intense conversation in the kitchen, that seemed to zing through the walls into and through the whole house. He recalled not moving during the quiet first half of it, and keeping still when the fight erupted in the other room. Both of them were screaming and they both ended crying and apologizing to each other for the things they said. 

They soon came out to find him with Ellie on the couch. He was crying quietly and the baby was surprisingly asleep in his arms. Percy was simple still and held his iron tongue. Even when Gabriel forcefully laid out his duty as a Ugliano man before him. He only agreed to it, because the sight of his mother's broken face once again pushed him to do it. He would do anything for his mom to smile, and he knew a picture was not going to fix it this time.

He considered that the day the idea of Micheal Ugliano was made. He had yet to be born though. He was ecstatic once Tyson was born because he thought that would be the end of it. But apparently not. 

Percy followed Nico into the cafe and they were seated quietly by a cheery waitress. They sat in a comfortable booth, and were across from each other, which gave him a good image of Nico's eyes in the low light. They dazzled very prettily.

"I feel like chicken." Nico stated kiddish like while he glanced over the menu. 

Percy smiled even wider. "That actually sounds really good." They order soon afterwards. 

"So... How's everything going?" Nico sipped on his soda. "How's the church?"

"It's the same." Percy answered as he chewed on a roll. "Everyone is getting ready for the whole Christmas Donation we do every year."

"I've never heard of it."

"Okay." Percy snickered at him. "Well, the church just gathers around on Christmas Eve night and have a normal ceremony, then we eat our annul potluck dinner together. Then we donation toys or clothes or money to kids in need somewhere in the world and put it into this truck and it drives off to deliver it."

Percy noticed all the people who were now in the cafe. Somewhere just normal people, while there were some that Percy recognized from school and church. He shot his eyes down and prayed that they wouldn't see him and freak when they saw who was across from him. 

He was well aware of how it looked from an outsider's point of view. He also knew about how everyone was thinking about them in that way anyway, how this seemed to only confirm it. He knew how it would probably get around soon to his parents, causing another great intervention over his life and those involved in it. He kept his head away from the view by the thought.

He got mad at himself then. He was acting as if he was embarrassed of Nico, which was the only thing that wasn't true in that damn town. 

He turned back to face Nico, not caring anymore. He actually like the idea of it looked. He never really been on a true date before. He liked the idea of having one with Nico, who was so nice and handsome, especially when he smiled at him, like he was now.

"That's cool. Sounds like you guys gather a lot for it." Nico commented.

"Yeah. We do. It's just a nice thing we do every year. It help people and the image."

Nico smirked at that thought, catching the double meaning of his words. Percy liked the fact that they developed a form of communication that both of them found natural. It made him feel all warm inside.

"People are watching us." Nico stated as he casted his eyes out. 

"I know." Percy didn't trust himself to say more.

"I think we are the new scandal of the town." Nico sounded as if he was proud of the title.

I've always been the scandal. Percy didn't trust himself to say that either. 

He knew they were all still talking about the Fall Festive over a month ago. He still thought of it with anger erupting inside of him, making his blood boil and his mind fried. He still replayed the conversation in his head that he held with the stupid girl and how embarrassed he was when he stood in front of all those people. He wanted to relive that night. 

"Forget them." Percy changed to topic. "Tell me about your life."

"I haven't gotten much going on. I most likely won't till the start of the second semester." Nico grabbed his second roll. "The play is opening a week before tryouts, so I'm going to be major stressing about that. I really need to start practicing for tryouts actually."

"I think you can hold that off till after Christmas, Niks." Percy poked at him.

The food was brought over then. Percy was starving by then, and was happy to see a lot of chicken tenders on his plate. Nico giggled at him when he licked his lips in appreciation of the glorious looking food.

"Speaking of Christmas, what are you hoping to get?" Nico asked him before dipping his own tenders into his honey mustard.

Percy didn't think of this coming at him. He didn't know what to say for a moment before he finally answered. "I don't really want anything. I'm not picky."

Nico looked at him with his dark eyes shining. "You're a horrible liar, sweetie."

"So sad. I don't live up to my name." He joked with him.

"Tell me." The older boy pleaded. "Please? Just tell me what you normally get. I can tell you and maybe we can settle on a deal of some sort."

Percy smiled at the business like offered. He knew Nico, and how he normally let things slide if he didn't want to talk about it, but he felt as if he needed to tell him this. He didn't know where it would lead him, but it never hurt to tell.

"I normally don't get much for Christmas." Percy confessed. "Mom goes out and buys stuff she would get me and the girls, but turns around and donations it to the truck. Gabriel uses it as a tactic to make the followers donate more, to be more generous. It actually works pretty well."

"What about your siblings? They’re like, fetuses. Don't they need Barbie’s and shit like that?" Nico asked. 

"They lived their whole lives like that. It's normal for them."

"But you?"  

"Nico, please." Percy hated himself for letting it out now. "It's not that big of a deal. It's a good cause. I feel good about it. Everyone does. It helps poor children in the world."

"Just because there’s poor children in the world doesn't mean you have to sacrifice your Christmas for the cause. Defiantly if it's only to make your parents look better." Nico's tone at the point was hard and angry sounding. Percy could have flinched at it. "Did they even ask you if you wanted to do it?" 

"No, but I was a kid. I would have defiantly said no." Percy defended himself.

"Because you should have. You deserve to have a Christmas since you take all this shit from everyone. Especially your parents." 

"Nico, please." Percy was pleading with him at this point. "I'm fine with it. Church pants and Jesus is all I need."

"You suck at lying, Darling." Nico pointed out his flaw again. He was lying through his own damn teeth.

"Nico." He pouted at the boy.

"I'm getting you something now."

That was the last thing Percy wanted. He realized he screwed up at this point.

"No, Niks. Please don't." Percy was ready to beg. "I'm fine, really. Promise."

"I'm not." Nico stated. "You deserve more than church pants."

"You're not my sugar daddy." Percy stabbed at him. 

"Maybe I want to be." Nico stabbed back.

Percy was about to face defend in his constant attempts to stop him. He should have known it would be stupid to tell him. He knew how much Nico like to buy gifts for the people around him. He recalled all the times he went out and got them food after school and refused Percy's attempts to pay him back. He would sometimes offer to buy him a shirt that he said he liked online, and those where huge fights as it was. Now they were on this, and Percy knew he was most likely not going to win.

He knew it wasn't that Nico thought he was one of those poor children within a financially challenged home. Percy wore the same name brands as all the other boys around him. He normally had the latest phone on the market, and lived in a very nice home in a very nice neighborhood. He appeared as if he did have money, and he truly did. His parents would never let him go outside looking as if he wasn't since his name was tied to theirs. They were the golden example family with all the correct characteristics, which included the image of wealth and higher class status. That was more of a reason for him to be in support for the absent of presents at Christmas. 

He actually really liked how Nico was so willing to treat him. He found it really endearing from the boy. It wasn't out of an act of pity or anything, it was just to show that he care and all. He knew how Nico very rarely had any friends and how he felt like he had to buy things for them, in order to keep them with him for a while longer, and that were for the very few he liked. He did it for Percy for the same reason, but Percy would never stop being with him for something so shallow like that. He disliked the idea of Nico having to do that for him, or anyone for that matter, and how it still wasn't enough in the end. He wondered if that has happened to him before. Nico didn't deserve that.

The waitress come by and set the check down on the table. Nico grabbed it first.

"Can this dinner be my present?" Percy offered. He could live with that.

"No." Nico answered immediately. "I was going to pay for this either way. My father put money in my account for it. He wanted us to go out and have a great dinner anyway."

Nico slid a golden card into the black cover and left it on the edge for the girl to get. He nearly snapped at Percy when he reached for the bill.

"Please let this be my present." Percy tried one last time. 

"No." Nico informed him. The waitress came by and took the paid for check. 

"Are you mad at me?" Percy felt himself deflate. 

Nico looked at him with another look he wasn't sure how to describe. He looked as if he couldn't believe he just said that.

"No." Nico shook his head. "I pissed at your parents. They should want to spoil you. You're a good kid. You make good grades, do mostly what you're told. You're every parent's dream child. My own damn father wants to adopt you! How the hell could they not want to gift you with something more than church pants?"

I'm not the perfect child. I'm nowhere near. Percy simply kept quiet. 

Once the waitress returned the card and copy of the bill, the two boys left the cafe and head back into the Jeep. Percy realized then how late it was getting, and wondered if they make it in time before his parents call Jason for information. 

They settled down inside. Nico started the engine before shutting it off again and taking the keys out. "Are you mad at me now?"

"No." Percy answered right away. "Just... Nothing too big, okay? If my parents find it, they will defiantly put it on the truck." 

"Okay." Nico nodded. His eyes where wide and buzzing again as they studied Percy's face, like he found it crazy that Percy gave in to him so easily.

The boy looked down and glanced over to the smaller and paler hand near his. He wanted to hold it. He wanted to feel it warmth again. He wanted to be held. He wanted Nico to warm him in every way. 

"I actually really do appreciate it." Percy felt himself speak without permission, eyes still down. "I kind of want to get you something in return."

"Don't." The firmness in his words had soften to a mild tone. "I want to do this." 

Percy bit his lip again at the sight of his hand so close to Nico's. Both were just lazily on the middle seat cushion, ready and very able. Percy made it happen. He reached his hand to his and carefully placed his fingers into the spaces between his own. They fit in so well. 

Percy looked back up to Nico, who only looked at him with his eyes deepen again. He loved that look. It always meant something good. He felt his cheeks aflame and bit his bottom lip again. He felt how air began to abandon him in his slow death of overwhelmed joy. 

"Come on." Nico started the car up with one hand. "Let's get you home, Hun." 

It started to rain halfway through the drive, but Percy's hand was still with Nico's, so the world outside the car didn't concern him at all. Everything melted away with Nico, and they blended, like water to paint, and created something beautiful together. 

Nico stopped at the curve of his street, both of them knowing he couldn't park up front since his parent where home and probably waiting for him. 

Percy didn't want to, he really didn't, but he removed his hand from Nico's. Their fingers moved like lead in the departure, Nico being the slower one of the two. 

"Thank you for the..." Percy began. "What was this?"

"Whatever you want it to be." Nico simply stated as he watch him move from his seat. 

Percy turned to him once he was standing on the sidewalk, rain coming down on his. "Thank you for the date then."

Percy closed the door and walked on before Nico could respond. He looked back to the Jeep to find the older boy watching him with his buzzing eyes looking at him and a small smile planted on his face, head resting on the steering wheel in a dreamy fashion. 

Nico deserved that.


	7. 7, Yet

7, Yet

Charity was, by definition, the voluntary act of giving help, money, or love to others in need, through tolerance, kindness, and the natural goodness invested in the good human heart that Nico found himself, along with most people in the world, lacking. It was a necessary practice of humanity that should be exercised all around the world, in Nico's hypercritical opinion. Especially with his father, who should show the charity of understanding him as they drove on to the big church in the middle of town, ready to encounter the crazy Christians yet again.

"Why the hell am I coming here again?" He asked as he drove carefully. It started snowing a few days ago, when school was over for the semester. It caused the roads to be slick and covered under the thick white sheet of snow that littered across the whole county. His father tried to use that as an excuse earlier to not go, considering the safety for them both, but Nico was smarter than that. They both knew the real danger was at their destination. 

Nico like to consider himself somewhat cultured enough to know how to act and talk in the purpose manner in most places. His father made sure he grew up with manners and expose him to certain events and places so he could identify and familiarizes with them early on in his life. This included the way he spoke and how he dressed. He made him aware of more things then the average child in the world, like how others act and how the environment differ from others. Churches in this case, where like business casual like attire events that were warm and welcoming and didn’t request any fancy vocabulary or proper actions. But this church was different, mainly for the people inside, and Nico was more than clueless on how to handle them. The town itself made Nico wonder though if he could ever understand such a place that seems so inverted to his own ways, that have always been good and natural but always able to become adaptable to the environment around him. It slightly frighten him to think about it. 

"Because it's for a good cause, and I need backup when I go back into the wolves’ den." Nico joked, but he was secretly serious. He wanted to have his dad around when he meets the Ugliano family again. That and he had to write the check.

"Nico, I hate these people." His father stated firmly.

"I don't like them either Dad, but I want to make a statement as we enter, and having both of their will do so."

"What kind of statement?"

"I don't know. As long as it shocks them enough. I don't care."

His father only sighed as he turned into the large and crowded parking lot. The whole town was there like normal, with a new addition of a large big box truck parked in the blank white fields beside them. The lights inside the church was shining through moving shadows, and the doors were open to let out of the few by standers. It seemed to shine out as the brighten guidance signal to those lost in the dark and cold.

The ground was covered in scattered uplifting hills and slipping slopes of white that fell gracefully down from the sky. When he got out of the car, he was greeted with the biting cold that stung his cheeks in a sensation way. He always preferred the bitter cold to anything else. Nico left the gift in the backseat of the car before walking in with his father. They wore identical thick coats made of black wool and different scarves. His father’s was gray. His was red.

The church was abnormally large for the small town. It was easily the largest and tallest building by far, towering over everything else like a mountain. It was located in the center of town, in the center of the street block it had to itself. It was about a mile wide with concrete sidewalks and an opening sign with an image of crossing doves above black lettering greeting them inside. The parking lot was across the street which was just the large lot of the closed down grocery store, one half of it being occupied by a large box truck being filled large cardboard boxes. Nico wondered why the church had so much empty earthy land around it when it could have just made it into a parking lot for the members. He looked as the church with its rounded overhead and wooden doors, were multicolored glass windows outlined holy images throughout all the white brick walls. It broadcasted the place like a movie theater. He found it more odd and moved on. 

Nico wasn't going to ever question the fancy looking windows or the modern style of architecture. He would forever publicly notice the shiny golden railings or the way the sign was always too bright. He would never ask, but wonder of these things, as he continues on to face the people on the steps that wore clean, but still obliviously wore blue jeans and good pressed, but stained shirts. He would never ask, because he already knew the answer. 

They made their way together through the strangers at the door. They all glared at them with very icy eyes that gave them the message very well: You're not welcome here. Nico's father ushered him in quicker. 

He seemed more careful with the people of the town, ever since the dinner with the Ugliano family. They have also received more rude remarks since then, like how sometimes people would block the entry way to a store if they thought they were coming in. Sometimes, they get quiet if they entered into a room of some kind and try not to look at them. Those who did where always older men who would stand with their arms crossed. They would glare at him and his father the whole time, and mumble along to each other. Nico never heard anything but he would always glare back with his father. They now never stay long in public places, and very rarely got out into the town anymore. They started going out of town for dinners and shopping for a while now since it was easier on father’s commute and easier for Nico in the matter of unwanted attention.

He also started to notice the continuous treatment to fall over onto the students at school. He was never on okay grounds with most of them in the first place, but he was getting more of the colder shoulder and glaring judgement by simply walking down the hall. He felt it like the chilly wind outside; lingering and harshly effective. He would even walk with Percy and find it even more painful. The overwhelming hatred trying to pierce his skin and cause it to burn and bleed. He took it as his accused sins being labeled onto him forever. The fact he felt a wild reaction inside made him uneasy. 

It was odd, to have a conspiracy to be evolved around them. They didn't do anything dreadfully, lawfully wrong. They did what they did and it didn't concern or harmed anyone but themselves. Everyone else can get over it. 

Nico was well aware of what it was for, and paid no mind to it. As long as nothing totally wrong happen, then what was the absolute harm? He wasn't afraid of a bunch of resentful people. He would be rid of them in a few months anyway. He could handle it, to a point.

Nico headed onward with his father behind him. They stood in the opening for a moment, looking around at the large gathering of people. Half of them, mainly the elderly women and teenagers, still sat at the mile-long table with food centered down along it, while the other half, the good men and their fashionable wives, were up and socializing with each other. Several couples, the middle age ones, were dressed nicer than the rest with satin dresses and sport coats suits. One woman stood out the most, with a bursting red dress and gleaming white pearls. Nico avoided eye contact with her entirely. The whole town was there, and it left him and his father to blend in better into the mix. They moved on with eyes and ears wide and open.

Nico's father put his hand on his shoulder as he looked around for his main target: Percy. He was only here to carry out his promise and his father was only here to make the donation. The mission was simple: do what they needed to quickly before heading out. They didn't trust anyone here, and didn't know what would happen with their presence known. They didn't really want to risk it by finding out either. Nico still felt the glares behind him. 

His father patted his shoulder and tilted his head back to the far-off table in front of the entree way of the praising hall. Three women sat there with a large metal box and a list. Nico nodded, and his father wondered off smoothly through the crowd, pulling out his checkbook from inside his coat pocket.

Nico smirked as his eyes went back to look for the beautiful boy. The place was brightly lit with the chandelier hanging above them, another strange detail for an assumingly modest safe heaven. He didn't abject to the factor, knowing that Percy's eyes and hair will be glimmer in it. 

Children were everywhere, and seemed to be abandoned of all supervision. Most of the abuts paid no mind to them, caring it off as just simple play. Nico walked onward to the back of the room to find a set of hidden decaying steps to a small space boarded off by play ben fences. It was the casted away, shadowed room out of the place, which was odd to consider it as the play area for the kids. 

Half of them, the younger ones, were napping and softly playing while the other half was nothing more than scrambling toddlers that dashed off to every part of the church they could put themselves in. Parents scolded some, others ignored the children clinging to their legs. Nico saw a small red hair boy jog off when he found the legs of a taller figure in the middle of the mess of children. Nico felt himself grinned widely.

Percy stood in the mess of children while holding one of his baby sisters. He looked around the chaos with heavy eyes and a tired expression on his face. His sister on his hip was simply nibbling a cookie with her brown hair pulled back into a braid with a ribbon and a bow. Nico walked closer to the two and was able to make Percy finally see him approaching. He put his sister down and made her run off before he was in front of him. 

“Hey there.”

“Hi.” Percy looked around behind him for anyone looking at them. “Why are you here?” 

“Because I can be. That and Dad wanted to donate to children in need.” The older boy pointed his head to the side towards the table. He watched as Percy follow his direction and saw his expression change at the site.

He looked back at Nico with his blue eyes shimmering. “Do you not want me here?” 

“No. No,” Percy blushed deeply. “It’s just I thought you combust once you come in here like you always said you would.” He recollected himself swiftly.

“Do you truly believe I’m the Devil’s spawn?” He requested of him playfully. 

“Well, your father defiantly doesn’t seem unholy to me. I doubt he is the devil, but you…” He left him hanging with a joking smirk. 

Nico was so happy that the two of them could talk and tease each other in this fashion. He couldn’t really talk to anyone else in this town at all, other than his father and he was gone half the time. He never really had a friend this close to him before either, so it felt nice to finally have someone to share inside jokes with and have cheeky conversations. Percy was his friend, and he was very happy with just that.

Nico bit his bottom lip slightly as he took the tiniest step towards the other boy, just enough to have his toes in the space between his toes. He smiled widely again at Percy’s cheeks turning a deep scarlet color. “If you follow me outside, I can show you if I really am the son of Satan.” 

He saw his friend question the temptation in his mind by the way his eyes harden and darken. He looked around the room again, and looked farther behind him. He seemed to study each guest carefully for a moment before looking back to him. 

"Lead the way.” 

Nico smirked as he spun around on his heels and headed for the doors again. He felt Percy right behind him, and moved through the people as smoothly as possible. He didn’t want any attention on them as they sneakily make their way out to his car. He avoided looking for the woman in red and her husband, which he had not seen yet, altogether. He thought that it was odd for a woman to wear red, especially for that bold of a shade, in a church for Christmas. He didn't know why, it just seemed to flashy. Flashy in the wrong way for a Christian woman. 

They made it through into the chilly weather outside and walked side by side as Percy crossed his arms. He didn’t take his coat outside with him and Nico thought of offering his jacket. He decided against it. 

They made it to the cars, where Nico squeezed himself through to the backseat. He couldn’t open the door very wide but enough to grab what he needed. Percy stood out from him, shivering, and looking about behind him to make sure they weren’t being watched by anyone else. Nico noticed that he was always nervous and paranoid whenever they were in public, but understood why, so he never questioned it. He knew that Percy was going to be in deep shit if someone found him outside with him. Nico imagine the whole community surrounding them before throwing holy water and chanting verses at them. He almost laughed at the picture in his head. 

He brought the box out and closed the door. Percy came closer to him, where he could feel the heat of the other boy’s breath. The tip of Percy’s nose was pink and his ears were red. His teeth were desperately trying not to chanter, and he found it incredibly adorable. 

Nico held the sleek, black box out for him, who took it with cold fingers. Nico watched the black hair boy carefully as he lifted the tab and reviled the art supplies held inside. The white casement inside almost glowed in the dark, brighter than the snow, and it illuminated Percy’s wide eyes. Just for a solid moment, he stopped shaking. His plump lips parted a bit and Nico felt himself smile. There were brushes and different palettes of certain paints and oils and colors and all other things that Nico didn’t know anything about, but took it as a good sign with the way that Percy was checked the tables and smiling slowly. He seemed genuinely pleased and even bit his lip in hold back some kind of noise that Nico assumed was joyful. He laughed and then Percy laughed.

 “So?” Nico inched only a bit closer to him.

“I can’t have this.” That wasn’t what he was expecting at all.

“What?”

“I don’t deserve this.” Percy shook his head. “I’m not that good of an artist. Besides, this must have been crazy expensive.” He examined the box from all sides.

“Nah,” Nico waved his hand. “Dad and I just picked the best looking one. Money wasn’t a concern at all.” He thought for a moment that he sounded like an arrogant rich jerk, and decided to move on. “Besides, you’re an amazing artist.”

Percy blushed with his already cheery red cheeks and bit his lip again. “Seriously. Thank you.” 

“If you really want to thank me, you would make me the most beautiful piece of art that the world has ever seen.” 

Percy laughed lightly. “That’s a tall order. No pressure at all. I don’t even know what that picture would be like.”

“Easy, just do a self-portrait.”

Percy laughed again. “I think you’re pretty, Nico. But honestly, Leonardo DiCaprio has you beat.” 

Nico felt himself smirk again. “I never said my self-portrait.”  
   
Percy stopped snickering then and looked at Nico. He wasn’t shocked or embarrassed, but honestly flattered by the statement and wore a sly smile because of it.

“I don’t know.” Percy inched closer to him now. “You know, I never did a self-portrait before. I don’t know how to go about.”   
   
“Minor details, darling.” Nico dared him with his eyes. “You’re pretty enough to get away with it.” 

“Even with all my sins?” The beautiful boy dared him back, like they were competing for the prize at the end that kept inching closer too.

“They make you more appealing, Percy. Especially if you have fun doing it.” 

The beautiful boy only smiled more.

Nico noticed the almost nonexistence distance between them and came to the realization that he had an opportunity here that he might not get again. He ran for it.

“And you what they said about pretty teenage boys…” Nico placed his hands over Percy’s free hand. He acted as if he was just rubbing it to keep it warm but the way Percy’s eyes landed on his and the feeling of his soft hands make Nico feel like he busted into a ball of flames. He wanted nothing more than those plump lips on his; he wanted to taste the wildfire. 

“They do have a lot of fun…” Percy bit his lip again, his eyes never leaving Nico’s. 

A flash of blinding white light came over the figure before him, bursting from his shoulders and the sides of his neck. Percy moved away from his swiftly, his hand escaping from his grip like the cold wind. Nico looked ahead, over the light, to find a dark man figure. He knew that it was Father Ugliano and nearly cussed out from it.

“What are you boys doing out here?” Father Ugliano harshly asked. He pointed his flashlight over towards Percy. “Why don’t you have your coat, Michael? It’s cold out here.”

Don’t even… Nico glanced over to his frighten friend. His lips were firmly sealed and his was trying to hide the box behind his thin frame. Nico wanted to grab it for himself but knew he couldn’t make it that blunt.   

Father Ugliano came closer to his target as his scowling face came to view. Nico watched as Percy slightly backed up from him, still trying to hide his gift. 

“What is that?”

The older man was faster than both of them. Nico wasn’t even able to dive in to grab it before him. It was in his hand before either of them could blind and Nico felt the whole night’s aura go sour. 

The preacher in his suite attire stood before them, holding the box in one hand. He shook it, and Nico had the sudden urge to lunge for it. He could easily claim it as his own. It’s not like the man could take it from him. It was technically his property and he couldn’t anything against that. 

“This is such a nice gift. I’m sure one of the orphans would love this.” Father Ugliano took the box under his arm and began to walk away. Nico looked over to his friend who looked as if he had been told that Santa wasn't real.  

“Hey!” Nico cried out without control over his own action. 

The air was still and silent as Father Ugliano turned back to them. He smirked at him and raised a brow, challenging the younger boy. Nico tried to glare as much as he could with his rising insecurities. He was just a teenager without any authority trying to make the most influencing character in the whole city back down on what little power he held. 

“Yes?”

“That’s not yours to take.” Nico made sure his tone was as rude as he could make it. “Its mine.” 

“Is it now?”

“Yeah. I bought it.” Nico nearly wanted to kill himself after that horrible statement. He sounded like a child and that was the last thing he needed. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I guess my son failed to inform you the policy here.” The preacher glared over to the other boy beside them. Percy simply kept his head down with his face hidden. “But in order to be let into the church tonight and join the celebration inside, every guest must donate rather than be a gift or a check.” 

Nico was slightly taken back by the bluntness but put it aside in this mind. “I have donated. My father made one on the behave of both of us.” 

The older man, who was now only a step from him, shook his head and snickered like he was assumed with Nico’s ignorance over the matter. “A donation is required per guest, son. The check from your father is only your father’s. And this beautiful gift is yours. Thank you so much.”

The preacher stalked away from him with the art kit in his hand, acting as if he just talking to another guest at the party being held in his church. Nico never felt so enrage and embarrassed in his life. He was biting his lip back in an attempt to hold back his growl.

“Come along, Michael!” The preacher called back behind him. Nico turned to this right to see the lifeless boy begin to walk forward, following the bastard already a few from him. Percy stopped and turned back to Nico with a sad expression on his face, like a beaten down dog. He smiled at him and it made Nico sick to see someone have a sense of familiarity with that look. Percy walked on before Nico could remember that he had the ability to actually speak.

Nico only stood there, standing next to his father’s car, watching as the delightful people joyfully come out of the church and surround the box truck on the other side of the parking lot. They were bumbled up in coats and scarves and they all humbled near one another as they stood at the end of the truck where the damn preacher stood on the loading dock, hands on his hips, looking proud that everything that was happening around him, like he was Christ himself spreading happiness and goodness all over. The rest of the Ugliano family was slowly coming along to stand with him. The wife was the first to attempt to get up there, but needed a hand to get on the dock. The husband dismissed her call for his assistance, and instant ordered Michael up, so he could help his mother and sister and brother up onto to the dock. Nico took it as that Father Ugliano was too busy shining bright in his spot light. 

Nico was too far away to heard exactly what Father Ugliano was saying, but he knew from the constipated feeling in his stomach that it was full of shit. He only stood there and took it so he could wait for his father, who was making his way over to him then. Once there, he stopped to watch the ceremony with his son, both of them still silent.

Nico stood there in disbelief of how he could let himself be taken over so easily but such an asshole. First, it was the easy taking of the actual gift, but then he was let himself stand there and be talked to like child by the preacher, not even attempting to argue with him like he always vision himself doing. Nico's who was badly hurt. He felt as if he not only let himself seem inferior to the man, but he also let Percy down, who relied on his greatly when it came to his narrow-minded family. It left a feeling in his stomach that he loathed greatly, and made himself determined to never have it again. 

He moved around to the other side of the car, ready to be away from it all. 

“Are you cold, son?” His father asked, taking out his car keys.

“No. I’m just done.”

He explained everything to his father in the car on the ride home. 


	8. 8, Yet

8, Yet

Appearances matter a great deal to Percy, since people in society took them as a physical view of the personality and characteristics he had. And if he couldn’t be what everyone considered correct on the inside, maybe he could portray it on the outside and not be casted off for his sins so quickly by strangers or new comers. He was at the point where his appearance only helped him kept acquaintances and friends for a periodically time, instead of maintaining them for life. But the impression that his family wanted remained, that being him leaving an effect on them of what he was supposed to be. 

He was raised to care about the way he looked, with his highly popular brand name clothes and how it would give a better image off to people when they first look at him and soon learn that he is the preacher's son. It was like having a crisp uniform at a job; he had to look like a life like persona of the company he was slaving under. 

Yes, it seemed a bit... hypocritical when others consider the statement made about so in the bible, but his parents still enforced it. Gabriel claimed that it was necessary for whatever bullshit reason he had. He didn’t know or care. He told Nico that when they were hanging out in his Percy’s bedroom, searching through his closet for a decent outfit for Annabeth’s party that was scheduled for tomorrow.  

He recalled how his own mother remembered him that morning about it, despite the fact he never mentioned it to her. She also mentioned about how apparently, he was going rather he liked it or not, because it would be a rather nice thing for him to do for Annabeth, since they were friends and fellow members of the church. Percy rolled his eyes at the statement. He would never understand why everything had to be about the damn church. Like they couldn’t go a sentence without saying it. It annoyed him deeply.

What also annoyed him was the fact that his mother knew about it, and he was very assured on how she discovered the knowledge about it. He rolled his eyes again at the mental image of it being only ever so slightly mention by someone and his mother ever so just happened to over hear about it. It always happens like that.

His mother was more aware about than Nico though and that seemed to not settle with him as well either. 

The two of them were currently in his room being as quiet as they could be. It was about midnight and they were having one of their secret meetings again. Percy had called him up that late afternoon, making the excuse that he needed help with what to wear. He actually just wanted to see Nico again and he hoped that he come just because he felt the same way. Nico agreed nonetheless and came through the back door like the last few times. It was well after his parents went to bed and his siblings were gone for a sleepover at a friend’s house. Once they made it to his room, Nico then asked what it was all for and when Percy told him, his own face and mood had gone sour. Percy hated himself even more.

Percy knew very well that Nico and Annabeth did not exactly go well together. Ever since the dinner at the steakhouse, bad blood has boiled like wildfire between the two and for some very good reasoning. Mainly on Nico’s part, since the girl did insult his father in a considerably rude way, with the nasty habit of shoving her religion down both of their throats. Funny how she was the one to do that and not the preacher that she was currently serving. Percy didn’t care for it either way. It was still nothing but bullshit of how these damn people couldn’t even have a civilized dinner with a man and his son just because they were different from them when it came to religious context and preference. The most insignificant thing out of all the factors that someone could have, and that the constant damn problem that every outsider faces when they come in this town. He still loathed them all but Nico. If anything, he felt the exactly the opposite when it came to Nico. 

That’s why Percy was still somewhat hopeful that maybe it was just more than just command and understandable hatred between the two. He wanted Nico to be mad because Percy had to go, like he was himself. But Percy was mad about it because he hates parties and the people at them. He wanted Nico to be mad because he didn’t want Percy to go alone, without him. He wanted to see the older boy’s favorite color rage onto his face and eyes, just so he could make absolute sure that it was what he wanted.

Nico sat on his bed with his legs and arms crossed, looking as if he was about to pass judgement on everyone and everything with negative remarks since he was in a salty mood. He did so with most of the items of clothing that Percy held up for him, and took it as a sign that maybe…

"You're not allow to wear any of your church clothes." Nico stated. "I want you in jeans and a tee shirt like a normal boy your age." 

"Coming from the guy who wears black skinny jeans like it's his lifeline." Percy smirked back at him as he tossed two shirts aside on his dresser. He found it cute how they had made the room a mess with all the clothes he never wears and Nico still found nothing acceptable to his fashion standard. And he said he was picky…

"You know, I would like to see you in a pair. That ass of yours would be very... eye catching." Nico winked at him as he bit the side of his lower lip. 

Percy felt his lips quiver stupidly in a jolly fashion, soon forming a dumb smile. He turns his head out of sight quickly as his throat extricated and his face heated up. He would never be able to say anything back when Nico flirted with him like that, and when if he did, the comeback would be pathetic. But despite that minor step back, he was doing that more often nowadays, complimenting him desirably. It was getting blunter and seemingly sexual as well, which as giving Percy very divided messages that effected so many feelings and theories that he held inside him.   

With each conversation and day that they shared together, Percy’s hopes were rising higher and higher, to the point they could over shadow Jesus himself in heaven. It gave him the fuel to the constant driving thoughts and thriving day dreams of Nico that were inside his head, because the boy was the sensational plague that was slowly taking over his mind from the first glance they shared in Chemistry. But he was always the kind to see more of the negativity in any situation… 

He did have doubts and concerns that he was praying weren’t the case between them. They were becoming more irreverent as more time with Nico came on, but he still worried. 

“My parents would flip shit.” Percy lately responded. “Might as well put on a black rode with a hood.”

“I would like it.” Nico teased him more. 

“I don’t have a pair.” Percy came back weakly, his cheeks burning and hurting at the same time. 

Nico tilted his head ever so slightly. “Shame.”

Percy liked the idea of him seeing him in a pair and actually liking it. It gave him some inspiration for his visions and fantasies late at night when he was alone and needing him. He breathed in some air to calm himself down as he sat on the end of the bed. Nico was at the other end, with his legs now separated and spread out. 

“I don’t want to go to this.” Percy voiced. “I know why they want me to.”

“Why?” Nico asked. “No offense, but it’s pretty odd that they’re making you go to this when you can’t even watch R rated movies.”

“It’s Annabeth’s party. It’s going to be a small group of people and we’re all going to play twisters and watch some old sit coms with her parents monitoring our every move.

“Oh… so it’s more like a get together then a party?” Nico asked. 

“Yeah.” Percy flopped down on his back. “They’re really pushing it.”

“I assumed so. And its bluntly obvious that she’s after you like a hungry wolf. Most of the girls are.”

“Yeah right.” Percy mumbled. He knew very well that none of them wanted him. They all know about the damning event. They all know his damage goods that none them can repair. As if he need it anyway. Hopefully, Nico wanted it in the same way Percy wanted it. 

Percy’s greatest fear in the world was abandonment, to be left alone by himself by everyone who loved and cared for him, like they decided he wasn’t worth the trouble or just simply forgot about him like a minor detail in a boring passage they were forced to read. He was afraid of not being enough for anyone, so they would just leave him. It caused him great anxiety thinking about it, leaving him an emotional mess. He never wanted it to happen, and that’s what he feared most with Nico.

He trusted Nico, more than anyone else in all honesty. He appreciated everything the boy did for him, and found him to be a remarkable person and an incredible friend, but he still held concerns. 

Like what if Nico didn’t… swing in the same way he did. What if the compliments that he grown to crave so much where actually taunts that only made him seem more of a naive and foolish idiot around him? And the only reason he kept doing it was to get a good laugh out of it?

What if Nico was meaningful in his affectionate words, but didn’t realize what he was exactly saying and how it was coming off to Percy? What if he didn’t realize he was in the same status as Percy, even though it seems overwhelmingly so?

Percy was overthinking it all, but he couldn’t help it. He learnt from the damning event that summer before sophomore year, the same summer before his first encounter with Nico, that trusting people with certain information was the difference between liberated acceptance and hellish neglect. Nico was the first people Percy let in for a long time, without force from his parents or any other outside force. Nico was there solely for the fact that Nico wanted to be there. So, did Percy. 

He just didn’t want to be hurt and isolated in the end again. Hurt by his mother, and isolated from everyone else. 

Nico laughed at his response. “Babe, you exactly like a Greek god. It’s just natural for every girl, and even some boys, to be in love with you.”

Percy giggled at him. “Even you?”

Nico winked at him. It was a running joke between the two, ever since the whole fight at the church on Christmas Eve. That night ended very badly with intense anger from his parent, making Gabriel very upset the next day with Percy, scolding him like a child for the morning and then ignoring him the rest of the day, where he stayed in his room and did not come down for dinner. That same night, Nico came to his bed room window unannounced, holding a brand-new art kit under his arm. Percy insisted that he couldn’t take it, but Nico was very convincing with his red frost-bitten nose and forever charming smile. He took it and examined the art supplies more. They were the finest painting instruments and most pigmented oils on the market, and Percy still wonders how he was able to get his hands on it. Twice. 

It almost illegal to break it all out then and there, but he did it. He took some drawing paper and tried out everything, even beginning the silhouette of a woman. Nico was still with him at the time, despite it being so late. He was hovering over his shoulder, peeking at the lines he was making to form the slender figure that was almost like natural as writing his name. 

Nico was up from the bed by this time and looking at the clothes the two boys scattered all around the room. Neither of them had touched the one side of his cloth that was full of slacks and button downs, knowing that Percy just didn’t want to consider then, and Nico won’t let him. The older boy referred to him as his “precious Christmas gifts” throughout the years. Percy would have fun if he won’t would have given him so much joy. 

Percy wrapped himself up in his comforter, his eyes growing heavier in sleepiness. It was late into the night, too late for Nico to stay and sleep with him, like he did a few times over at him house. Those nights were the most magical times of him life. Not only with the appeal of being caught running adrenaline through their veins, but also just being alone together without anyone watching and judging them was amazingly wicked to them. They were the only ones who knew and it made it better, those nonexistence moments. 

Nico held a folded pair of old jeans in one hand and a smoke gray colored sweater that he didn’t even knew he owned in the other. The other boy faced him and smirked charmingly, sending his message through the shine in his dark blue eyes. 

Percy could always tell what the Nico was thinking or trying to say with his eyes. Most of the time, they were in a blank stare, looking right into his own. Instead of being freaked out by the odd gesture, Percy found comfort in it. They meant no harm or judgement, just complete observes and acceptance that he never saw in the brightest, purest eyes of this town. They fascinated him, haunting him with exquisite familiarity that made the world fade into nothing. 

“You need to try this on. Now.” Nico demanded. 

“Nah.” Percy lazily smiled at him. “I trust your judgment.” 

“Alright.” Nico laid the clothes on the only clean spot on his dresser before making his way over to lay beside him on the bed. He stole some of his comforter and they laid facing each other. Percy closed his eyes, not having any more energy to keep them open. He felt Nico’s face breath on his face as he poked the tip of his nose with his own. He felt himself giggle and opened his eyes again. 

Nico was overwhelming good looking for someone of his age. He had the deserved Italian look that was known as ideal beauty. Bronzed colored skin that looked to have not a single flaw anywhere on his body, with dark tussled hair, like he just made love to his mistress and rolled out of bed without fixing it, because he knew he looked good with just fucked hair. His smile was framed with semi plumed lips that looked almost feminine with the elegant way they rolled out into a grin. His shoulders were somewhat thin, but long, matching his tied rope like arms. His legs were long as well, held together by a small waist that might have been better looking in black skinny jeans then anyone that ever graced the material. 

Nico was able to look adorable and sexy all at the same time, and it amazed Percy enough every time he saw him. It was like a new founded drug addiction or obsession; he couldn't get enough time looking at him. 

"You need to go. It's too late for you to stay." Percy closed his eyes again. It was a needed act of dense. 

"Just a little longer." He sweetly whispered. Percy didn't reply, knowing he couldn't. 

He suddenly felt something take him hand, lacing fingers through his own like the tie ribbons on ballet slippers. The silky feel sending chills through his body with settled joy and pleased wanting. 

He opened his eyes to find Nico almost fast asleep, breathing softly. Percy felt it again then, the tightening of his chest and throat with the thundering beating through his body over took his being, reminding him once again how he felt and how badly he hoped that this all was not a game of some sorts, but real and true to the core, since it has affected him to his own core and had forever cause an emotion inside him to be permanent there for the other boy. It was there and had been for a while now, sinking farther into him and his soul and a hand print in cement, causing his to be now marked by it with nothing to break it without a huge amount of force then he knew wasn't strong enough to produce. 

He hoped he never had too. Just like he hopes to always see Nico asleep next to him, as if he was his own. 

————————————————————————————————————

Percy was riding along in the passenger seat of Jason’s crappy white car down a gravel road out in the middle of nowhere but green fields of farm land galore. They were on their way to Annabeth’s party with the radio taking up the silence between them. Percy didn’t want to go and Jason only wanted to see Piper in a dress, but other than that, he wasn’t exactly for it either. 

Both of them knew each other’s distaste for the whole thing, but they won’t address it because it would only make them more miserable, and what good would that bring. So, they drove on, looking for the giant white house on a little hill. 

Annabeth’s father was a retired history teacher turned farmer, who also served a few tours in Iraq, while her mother still taught Sunday school at the church. She was the youngest of five sisters by a good among of years. They lived on one of the largest farms in town, growing mostly corn and wheat. They were respectable people of the church, and close friends to both Percy’s and Jason’s family, so coming to these little parties were almost mandatory for both of them. 

“Are you ready for this?” Jason asked him once they were closed. 

“Sure. I guess.” Percy said. 

“Let’s not try any fights this time.” Jason eased him way into the statement, making sure not to sound harsh, but instead friendly. “Okay?”

“I’ll try.” He promised. 

Jason didn’t respond as they drove on down the road. They were soon approaching the house till they saw a bright light far off on a hill. They drove closer to find that to be there destination. Jason nearly stopped the car out of surprised.  

“The fuck?” Jason started as he slowed down the car. Percy was confused as well, but he knew for sure that the light was actually a house with loud music pouring out of it with cars and people all around it. What he could understand was it being Annabeth’s house. 

“Is that seriously…” Jason asked again as they came closer.

“Yeah. It is.” Percy looked at him, who was just as surprised as he was. This was not a normal party for them. 

“What the fuck?” Percy stated as Jason pulled in to park the car. The music was much louder now up closer, even though they were nowhere near the entree gate which was full of cars and trash scattered across the ground, mostly broken bottles and confetti. “I thought we were just going to play Twister or some shit.”

Just then, a couple passed by their parked car, looking older then high school students and drinking a full bottle of beer before over their shoulders when they passed the gate.

“Where they college students?” Percy watched as they walked unsteadily up the porch steps and enter into the house.

“What was she wearing? Was it even clothing?” Jason asked. Percy found it to be an honest answer since her jacket looked as if it was mostly made of sheer material that reviled her black panties and bra underneath. 

“The girls mention older people would be here, but I didn’t think there would be so many of them. There’s more people in that house then there is in the whole town!” 

“The closest college from here is two hours away and its more religious then my step-father.” Percy turned to Jason. “What the fuck are they doing here?” 

“I don’t know.” Jason admitted and Percy believed him. He really was off guard with the whole thing. At least Percy wasn’t the only one left out for once. “Do you want to go in?”

Percy looked back at the place. The music was louder now, and the lights were flashing and changing colors swiftly. There weren’t many people going in, but he could tell by the shadows in the windows that there were probably hundreds of people in the mansion like home. He never expected this in the crazy town he lived in, much less for it to because of Annabeth’s party. Her, of all people, would be the very last person he ever expects to do this. He didn’t know she had it in her. 

“We’re here. Might as well.” Percy finally answered. Jason looked uneasy, like he was actually considering leaving. Jason was always a calm and collective guy that went with the flow of things, no matter how bad. 

“Okay.” The other boy finally agreed with him. 

“If we don’t like it, we can always leave.” Percy reassured him. “Just go in, find Piper and talk to her a bit. Then we can go.”

“That sounds like a good plan. We’ll do it.” Jason unfasten his seat belt and opened his door to get out. “God, I feel like I’m walking into hell.”

“Nope. My house is on the other side of town.” Percy muttered under his breath as he got out, and they made their way to the front door together. There was legit trash everywhere and things were hanging off the ceiling of the front porch. They looked like streamers varying from pink and black. 

They came closer to find a tall figure in the doorway. She had on a very reviling outfit made of white silk panties that were attached to matching garters and stocking. Her blue dazzled bra had simmering red fabric at the bottom to cast off a somewhat Patriotic vide. A tattoo on the side of her stomach, just above the right hip was playing peek a boo with them. Enough to notice but not know what the cursive lettering said. 

Percy didn’t know what to take of it. He wasn’t uncomfortable in that sense but more in the way that the woman was there and he was clueless on how to take to people. Jason, on the other hand, had that problem. His face was as red as an apple and he stood very stiff beside him. 

“Welcome gentlemen.” The woman in front of them was defiantly older than them, with curly brown hair and a lipstick covered smile. She looked somewhat angelic with the white feather wings behind her that he assumed were strapped to her back. She stood proudly and long like. Percy was necessarily intimated, just lost on why she was here. “I believe you two are the ones I’ve been waiting for.” 

Percy raised a brow while Jason was trying to look anywhere but at the woman in front of them. She only smiled more at their awkward silence. 

She titled her head and pursed her lips to make them seem plumier.  “Oh yes. One nice and strong,” She took one of her long fingers and poked Jason in the arm. He jumped back at her touch and nearly yelped. “and the other ungodly gorgeous.” She did the same to Percy who just took it.

“Yes. You must be Jason and Michael.” Percy tried to move on from the name, and nodded to the woman. He noticed her tattoo again, and was able to read what it said, which was the most shocking thing he saw that night so far. 

Well damn…Percy looked back up to the woman and nodded as their answer. 

The woman smiled more as she points upward. “Before you can enter, you have to pick your party favor off the ceiling.”

Percy followed the woman’s finger and looked up to find that the streamers from earlier were actually lacy thongs taped onto the ceiling. He found it oddly creative.

Jason beside him chocked on air. “Are those…really…?” 

“Yup.” Percy finally spoke before plunking off two pink thongs, one a darker hue than the other. He handed that one to Jason. “Here.”

Percy handed his to the woman and Jason followed suit. “Thanks Daddy.” The woman patted Jason on the butt as he passed her. He jerked and actually yelped this time as he walked on quickly. Percy heard the woman laughing as they walked away from her. 

“What was up with that?” Jason asked Percy as they walked. 

“Did you see her tattoo?” Percy asked him as they stopped before they enter into the large living room, far enough to where the woman won’t hear them.

“Yeah but I don’t know what it said.” 

“It said Angel’s Salvation.” Percy informed him and watch as his face made the connection. 

“Are you telling me that one of Nico dad’s strippers is here!?” Jason freaked on him. Percy shoo him quiet so the stripper at the door won’t hear. “You can’t be serious!”

“But I am.” Percy knew what he saw and was surprise he wasn’t freaking out like Jason over this.

“The girls seriously paid a stripper to welcome guess at the door? Why?” Jason asked. 

“They did mention that they took a trip to New Orleans the other day. Hades has a huge club there. They could have hired them while they were down there.” Percy suggested. 

Jason gave him a bewildered look. “That’s insane! That- “

The boys were interrupted when the music from the living room blasted out and the people inside began to cheer wildly, cheering a name out as if they were at a concert. Percy grabbed Jason’s arm and they made their way through to the room, dropping the party favors on the floor. 

They came to find a long silver pole in the center of the room with a small standing platform at the bottom end. The lights were low and the smell of alcohol and weed infected the air. There were people everywhere, some sitting and talking while others were screaming and drinking. Percy was never in a position like this before, but he wondered if this was what a real stripper club was like, just loud and smelly, all waiting on something to happen. 

“I think I figured out what theme they finally settled for.” Jason whispered to him. 

Percy came to that realization at the same time with Jason. Every girl around them was wearing some kind of lingerie. Most were in some silky nightgown while others with in matching underwear and bra sets. It was as if a Playboy magazine came to life, and Percy was sucked into it by the force of him clueless parents. He wondered if they would still approve, maybe hoping that the nudity around him would fix his broken sexuality and make him right. And if does, is it still a sin? 

Just then the crowd erupted again in cheers as a tall woman stepped onto the platform, her black high heel shoes soundly as they walked. She covered herself in a satin black robe which made her tan skin and blonde hair more radiant in the room. She was in the spot light, and no one could look away. Percy kept his eyes on her to find out what was peeking underneath her collarbone. It was covered up by the robe and it confused Percy, while Jason and the other males in the room were more concern about other things. 

The woman slowly stripped off her robe in a seducing manner, making both male and females in the room purr with desire and lust. The purring becoming roaring once the robe hit the floor and it continued on as she kicked the robe off the platform and began to dance with her pole, as if it was her lovely pattern in the enchantment. She wears a necklace made of many streams of pearls that fell across her chest, leaving a gap between the lines for her perfect pink nipples to bloom out like lovely summer beets. Her whole body was tan and shiny looking with her long arms and legs to match. She wore a matching thong to her skin tone to make it seem like she was completing out for all of them to admire and gawk at. She was beautiful and she knew it.

Percy found it beautiful. It was like one of his own girl came to like from his painting and came out to perform for the world to see. They were beautiful in a very stunning way. It was pure and gratifying to Percy, nowhere near the same as the others in the room where feeling. 

As the woman began to perform flips and twist with the pole, another woman caught the corner of Percy’s eye as she made her way over to him. She too was dress in sensual attire, with her hips swinging in a barely covering panties and her bra pushing her large breast out front and center, all graced over with a black see through robe. She approached him a small silver tray with an envelope on it. 

“This is for you, Master Michael.” She talked slowly and smoothly with a French accent. She handed him the envelope before moving along, away from them. 

“What is it?” Jason asked, looking over his shoulder. 

Percy examined the letter in his hand. It white with his name on the from, written in a very elegant hand. He flipped to the other side to find it sealed with a deep red lipstick stain, that had to put on there recently since it was still wet. Percy sniff the card and found it to be reeking of the expensive perfume he was smelling. 

Percy opened the letter to find a note in the same fashion: white with cursive lettering on it, the perfume still strong. On the card, it read:

Come to the second door on the right on the second floor. I’ll be waiting for you, my Darling Michael. 

Another kiss stain was left as the writer’s signature. Percy knew who the sender was before he even opened it.

“Did you just… get invited into having sex with Annabeth?” Jason questioned him like it was the biggest confusion they came across that night. 

“Seems so.” Percy found it all ridiculous and shitty. Sex with that girl was the last thing he ever want, invitation embellished or not. 

“How are you so calm about all this?” Jason asked him like he was seriously concerned about the new repair that his friend had. “Normally I’m the one who chilled out. How does none of this take you back?”

“I am taken back.” Percy told him. “I’m taken back by shock that we’ve walked into a lingerie party with strippers and I just got invited to sex with a demand. You are taken by other…” Percy glance down for him to see. “… obvious reasons.” 

Jason crossed his hands and wrists together and placed them over his groin. “Whatever.” He pouted at him. “But still, does none of this really…”

“Turn me on?” Percy finished for him. Jason held a sincere look on his face. Percy recalled that Jason was his friend after all. “No, it doesn’t.”

Percy turned back to the blonde stripper on the pole who slowly gliding around on the pole, as if she felt like she was flying. “I could look at this girl all day and not feel anything. I’m more curious about her necklace than anything else. Do you think their real?”

Jason didn’t respond to his question, only signing and looking back at the dancer. They stayed there and watched her dance more as men were beginning to toss dollars at her. It quickly became a shower of money being splashed onto her. She only carried on dancing with the pole, like she didn’t want any of it.

“How about we get out of here?” Jason suggested. “Unless you really are going…” He gestured to the card.

Percy scoffed. “No. I don’t want it. At all.” 

“With her.” Jason added in for him. “But would it be different if it was Nico?” 

Percy stopped breathing at that moment. He wanted to turn to Jason and glare but he knew what the boy meant. He wasn’t being prejudice or mean. He was simply asking, making sure to keep his tone light. But that wasn’t the problem.

The problem was that his first response to the question was the answer: Yes.

Percy carefully turned his head towards the other boy who was quietly and patiently waiting for his answer. Percy was afraid of saying it to him. He could only let himself trust Jason with so much. Yeah, he was okay with lying about certain small things, but telling him what he thought would be confirming the biggest fear of his parents and maybe his own. Saying yes was too big to let Jason have to keep safe, because Percy was almost certain he wouldn’t keep it to himself. He would tell, and Percy’s world would shatter again. But this time, he loose Nico before he even got the chance to have him.

“I don’t know…” Percy whispered. It was easier to lie that way. 

“It’s okay, Percy.” Jason enforced him as the noise from the audience became ear splitting. “I’m not going to tell them.” 

Percy looked at him again. His head was starting to spin around like a globe and his heartbeat was overpowering the sound of people around him. His breathing was cut off short was he was sure his skin was burning from the pressure and embarrassment he felt from the inside. This was too much; it overwhelmed him. 

He wasn’t really good at trusting others. The fact that he let Jason know that he was even speaking to Nico was an extreme extant for him. It might be bluntly obvious to everyone that he was but they would still interrogate him on it, seeing if it was really true. He would say no to everyone but Jason, only because he promised to not tell anyone, to act along with the rest of them, clueless and worried. 

“I’ve never told anyone anything before. I’m still not going to.” Jason reassured him, which didn’t help Percy. It only frustrated him more, making him want to turn back to the boy and yell at him to fuck off. He is saying that only made Percy more afraid to tell, because it seems like something an unfaithful person would say, something his parents or Annabeth would say, just to get the dirty truth from him, just so they can ruin him again. 

He just didn’t trust him. He didn’t trust anyone anymore. He was even beginning to doubt Nico, because he didn’t know what the hell to do with the deepening emotions and passion evolving between them. He didn’t trust Jason for the fact that he been keeping his word for so far now, and now that they were here, on the pressuring position of loyalty and respect, on the breaking point of the fragile foundation of his life again, in a loud and bizarre party with too many sounds and people around, Percy wasn’t sure if he could let it go like before. 

Everyone has a limit, and Percy had met him when it came to letting people in and trusting them. He did once and it fucked up everything for him. It even fucked up himself. 

“I don’t know.” Percy stated again, not looking Jason in the eye this time.

Jason didn’t push it. He turned away from him, looking away. He didn’t seem aggravated or impatient with him, only acting as if he gave him his pity. Percy didn’t know if that was worse or not. 

Percy and he stayed silent for a long time. Neither of them were watching the girl, but just looking out, lost in their own thoughts. Percy thought about Nico and if he would be proud of what just happen or if he would be like Jason. Or would he be offended? Would he be disappointed? That was something Percy didn’t want to do to him. That was another limit Percy had...

“You should go see Annabeth.” Jason spoke up towards him. Percy turned to him, expecting to see him pissed off, but didn’t. “She’s not going to stop till you tell her straight out that it will never happen. Don’t tell her truly why in a blunt statement, but say that you just don’t find her attractive and never will. She won’t stop till you do. Me and Piper have tried, but she will only take it if it’s from you. Tonight, be the night to do it.” 

Percy stared at him as he considered his advice. He would normally avoid Annabeth and telling her the truth, not wanting to put himself into that fight that would end in no availed, but Jason made a good point. If he did it tonight, and have the words come from his mouth, she might be able to finally realize the truth that everyone else clearly saw. Percy was going to have to tell her eventually anyway, even though he has before and didn’t win, but now, at her own party, when she thinks that she’ll finally get what she wants from Percy…

Jason only suggested it to Percy as an act to prove that Percy’s best interest was Jason main concern. Percy knew that, but he also knew it wasn’t an advance to get the answer he wanted out of him tonight, but may be later on, if Percy can truly trust him with it. 

“I will.” Percy answered him. He trusted Jason that must, to follow his seemingly good advice. “Thank you.” 

“No problem, man.” Jason patted him on the back before stopping cold in his tracks at something passed Percy. 

The boy followed his eye sight to find a tall brunette girl, Piper, dressed in a deep red night gown with long sleeves, the bottom sim line ending right pass the peeking view of her ass, which only showed off her forever long legs. It looked as if she was in a sports jersey of some kind, with the big number 5, Jason’s number on his soccer jersey, in the center. 

Percy was just as frozen as Jason. He never seen Piper in another out then old t-shirts and baggy jeans. He turned back to Jason to see if he was breathing. When he couldn’t tell, he turned back to Piper who finally made eye contact with them. Her eyes landed on Jason and her whole face lit up. Jason continued to not breath. Percy took that as his sign to head out.

“Have fun, man.” Percy passed by him. Jason gave him a look that was pleading for help. Percy simply held up his letter. “I have this to deal with. I’ll meet you at the car later on.” 

Percy then turned his back to the boy and made him way through the crowd of people, up the stairs. He didn’t turn back to check on Jason or Piper, only heading up to the steps. He made it to the second floor, where it was much quieter and completely deserted of anyone other party guest. 

Percy first noticed the sudden coldness that rushed into his skin as he stood at the opening of the staircase. He then noticed the eerie silence of the place and how the booming noise he just came from underneath him seemed to fully vanish once the came onto the second floor. He wondered if the entryway of hell was like this. He then wondered if the second door on the right was the admission’s office for Satan himself. 

He casted his eyes over to the second door on the right, feeling suddenly deflated and drained of any positivity. He knew what waited there; he could easily tell so by the thin line of light that shined through the small cracked in the door. The light was the only source of life in the room, and that sole came from the person on the other side of the door, waiting for him, while he stood in the dark not having any of his own to offer. 

Percy truly didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to go through all of this again. He has tried before to tell the girl he wasn’t interested and it still ended bad. The damning event should have ended it all, the whole life long struggle he had endure because of this girl who was always after him, but it only determined her more. 

Percy didn’t want to be back here, nor did he like the idea that he had to always be back here at some point in his life while he was living in this damn town. It wasn’t like she wasn’t a horrible person, who was just born crazy. She just didn’t listen or understand. She was young and was under the impression she was doing the right thing from all the crazy people around her. She wasn’t a bad person. But that still didn’t make up for the fact that she couldn’t stop and just accept the facts that were bluntly in front of everyone when it came to Percy and who he was as a person, concerning sexual interest. She kept trying, for some reason. He felt like she would never understand until he told her the whole truth himself, using the cursed word itself. But if he did, he knew he would be signing his death certificate. He would soon relive his living nightmare from that long summer ago. 

He felt helpless standing there, the cold and silence sinking into him. He didn’t want to be around her, especially when she was probably waiting for him in very little clothing, peeking through the tiny crack. 

Percy shouldn’t have to go in there. He shouldn’t have to apologize for being who he was. He shouldn’t be hiding in the first place. It was unfair that he had to pretend and go along with the scene just because everyone else didn’t like it, didn’t believe in it, whatever that fucking meant. He shouldn’t be here at this party that he was forced to go to by his desperate and neglected mother who was easily controlled by his prejudice and cruel step farther. He shouldn’t have to be afraid to be himself and to tell the truth to one of the only actual friends he had in his whole life, one friend that wasn’t trying to manipulate him or control him in anyway or form. He shouldn’t have to be here, in this damn position, practically being forced to go into this room with a girl he didn’t want to be with in anyway, just so everyone can be proud of him for portraying as someone he wasn’t, but someone they can tolerate. 

Percy shouldn’t have to apologize for who he was. He shouldn’t have to apologize for how he felt. He was a fucking human being too, damn it. He deserved to be treated as one.

Which meant he had a right to say no. Which meant he had a right to live the way he wanted. Which meant he had a right to love who he wanted, and if that was Nico, then so fucking be it.

Percy took the card he held in his hand and tore it apart into two pieces. He let it slip out of his hands and flow down to the floor to rest in peace like his dead self. He took a breath of still cold air, before turning around and heading back downstairs. He refused to struggle again. 

————————————————————————————————————

Percy had spent the last hour and a half outside in the backyard of the Chase’s house, watching the night sky. He had been out here for what seemed like forever. 

The party was still going on in the house behind him, the music louder than anything else he ever heard before. The lights were still bright, to the point he could still see the rays with his back turned from it. Percy sat on an old iron bench away from it all. 

He came out here when he came back to the first floor. The returned to the crazy people who were drinking and partying as they danced around with the strippers. He passed the pearl necklace dancer, who was still performing to the harsh rains of money, without a second glance. He was no longer in the mood to idolized her. He walked straight pass the crowd and found the kitchen which was in no better shape than the living room, with its own lightly dressed stripper, dancing around on the counter, while a crowd gather at her feet like faithful followers to their goddess. Percy simply walked on, not casting a glance onto that side of the room and grab a water from the fridge before walking out the backdoor to the outside world. 

He didn't want to be there anymore, and he didn't feel like waiting for Jason in the car, because he knew that he wouldn't come back for a long time, if he even came back. Percy couldn't blame him. He would do the same if the one he dreamed about every night just showed up for some fun. 

Percy held his almost died phone in his hand, debating to himself if he needed to call Nico for a ride. It was late, late enough for the sky to start brightening then darkening, and he was tired. He had his small douse of fun. He just wanted to leave now. 

His eye lids began to feel heavy and his mind was roaming around. He was tried and it just wasn't being the sober and not horny one at parties, especially this one. 

"Michael." 

Percy jerked from the sound behind him and turned around, completely awake now.  He saw Annabeth directly behind him on the iron bench. Her hair was up in a fancy looking duo, full of curls and bounces. She wore a silk robe to cover what she wasn’t wearing underneath. She was shaking from the cold air, and he could almost make out her breath in the fog they were almost forming. 

Percy sat there and looked at her. He didn't say anything because he had nothing to say. 

"Michael. What's wrong?" She walked over to sit beside him. He turned forward, not looking at her. She sat beside him in a calm manner. She was slow and patient about his silence. Normally, Annabeth was swift and cutely demanding in her way, but now she was calm and mature. 

She reached for his hand and he pulled it away from her. He didn't want this to be sweet. He just wanted it to end. 

She was starting at him, her glared burning his skin. "Are you insulted?" 

"That you invited me to have sex with you without my say?" He turned back to her. There tones were both hard and guarded. 

"Your say was loud and clear." She pulled out the same ripped up card from before out of her pocket. 

"Good to see you can finally take a hint." Percy shot back at her. 

"What does that mean?" Percy was still not looking at her, but he could tell that she had her teeth gritted. 

He only stayed quieted. He didn't want to fight, he had no energy for it and his hope it solving anything was completely debacle. Yet, his anger was rising like hell fire in his soul. He could feel his face getting tighter and his back tightening, along with his arm and legs muscles. He was pissed, and getting more pissed by the minute. He was going to be just as pissy if he said something to her about the problem as much as if he didn't. So why try? 

Apart of him was screaming at himself for not calling Nico and getting out of there sooner, before Annabeth came down. He should have thought of that earlier. Yet, another part of him was telling him to go on and tell her off. That this was his golden chance, and he needed to take it. 

"Michael." Annabeth demanded. 

Something snapped in Percy again. Something seamlessly violent in his spine that just pushed him over the damn line. 

He glared at her harshly, holding up his finger to make a damn point to her. "My name is Percy. I don't care what Gabriel says. It's my fucking name. It's my fucking life. Not his." 

Percy couldn't stop at this point. The hell fire was biting off his sins and it's best to get the body burnt all the way in one setting, only leaving the bones in its wake. 

"Also," Percy went on. "I'm don't want you. In any way. I don't want you in my god damn life, so stay the fuck out." 

Annabeth face changed completely from anger to shock. Her eyebrows were still point downwards though, as if she was now the one insulted. Percy didn't care if she was, because all she ever did was insult him with disrespect everything she flirted with him, and try to get in his pants. She basically did what his whole family did and told him no when it came to himself and what he was and what he wanted. She knew he wasn't into her, but she went on anyway, like he didn't know or understand, and she knew better. Like she knew him, Michael, then himself, Percy. That's not right, by any means, and he was tired of taking it. 

"Do you not understand that I'm trying to save you?" Annabeth shrieked at him. She voice was ratchet and it went against her makeup and hair, making her look like a raging household wife. Funny how his mom looked a lot like that when he finally told her. 

"I don't need saving. I might have sins, but so do you." Percy pointed at her outfit, which had her cleavage peeking out from her robe.

"I'm commenting my sins for you!" She suddenly stood, her hands clenched to her side. Her face was now redder then her rouge. "I'm offering myself to you so you can finally be free from the sinful thoughts that control your mind!" 

"There is nothing wrong with my mind!" 

"Yes, there is!" 

Percy stood up and walked away from her. He was trying not to say anything, but his teeth felt like they were being sharpen to a point and he wanted to bite her with them though his words. 

"I'm gay! I'm gay Annabeth, and there nothing you can do about it! Even if I had sex with you, you can't save me! Because there is nothing to save!"

"You're wrong Michael! You're confused!" 

"No, I'm not! This is who I am! This is me! There is nothing wrong with me! There is nothing wrong with the way I am!" 

Annabeth looked at him with eyes full of tears and terror. She was probably seriously considering him officially gone or the actual antichrist. The joke didn’t calm his anger at all. It was still burning, like a small flame at the end of a stick. It was slow, yet damaging. 

Percy was breathing heavily at this point, his chest feeling oddly heavier than before. He was watching as Annabeth studied him. He couldn’t read her eyes, and that scared him the most.

“Its him, isn’t it?’ She finally asked. Percy wanted for her to go on. “Nico?”

“I was like this before he was ever involved.”

“No, you weren’t.” 

“I was like this when I came out to my parents.”

“And when you finally got their help like you needed, you were fighting back all these thoughts you’re having. Now you have only given up!” Percy looked at her like she was mad. She was literally a crazy Jesus lady trying to save him. He was just waiting for the holy water to pop out. “This is what Gabriel was afraid of! This is why I had this party, to seduce you into have intercourse with me. So, you can finally see the light of Jesus.”

“Wait?” Percy was completely lost. He couldn’t think with what he just learned. His was left with no breath and no words, like someone just surprised kicked him in the teeth.

Annabeth breathed before continuing. “Gabriel was afraid that one day you find a boy like Nico. Someone as confused as you, and make your condition even worse when you began to communicate more with him. That’s why I was always there, to allure you away from the godless boy and make you come back into the pure light of Jesus. That’s why we had this party with all the dancers and naked people, so you could be aroused and finally see that you belonged to a woman in bed. A good Christian woman like me.”

Percy couldn’t believe the words coming out of her mouth. He wanted to doubt that that all was the truth, but he couldn’t put it pass Gabriel. Even though it was all crazy and just plain out wrong, it seems straight up his alley. Forcing a girl like Annabeth onto him, just so he could be pulled away from Nico even more.

“Michael, don’t you understand?” Annabeth went on, walking up to him and taking his hands. Percy was so in shock he didn’t have to the strength to pull back. His mind was thudding and his vision was almost spinning. “I love you. And Jesus loves you even more. And together with him, we can fix you. It’s okay. This doesn’t mean you can’t be reborn and convert back into his holy ways. We will accept you just the way you are.” 

But they won’t. She was still trying to change him and you don’t change the people you love.

“Let me show you, darling.” She took his hands and quickly placed them onto her breast. “Touch me like I know you want to.”

Percy violently pulled back, causing the backlash to shove her away. He jumped away from her even more. He couldn’t believe what just happen. His hands were shaking and burning. He looked at the girl who looked frustrated with his action and rejection.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Percy screamed at her. 

“Stop fighting this Michael! You need this!” 

Just then, Annabeth tackled him to the ground. Her hands were forcing him shoulders down and one of her knees were inside his thigh. She harshly pressed her lip on to his and tried to shove her tongue into his throat. Percy tried to push her off but she only pressed hard. 

He felt her hand snaked down to undo his belt buckle and stuffed her hand inside. He panicked. He forced his free leg up and somehow flipped her off her with the strength he thought he never had. She went flying two feet and landed on her ass. Her robe was completely undone and she was exposed, but Percy felt more ugly and nasty then her.  

Percy’s body shivered. His stomach turned viciously and he felt sick. He closed his eyes and wished to be gone from this place, to wake up from the nightmare. He couldn’t take it.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Percy nearly killed her.

“You’re the fucking abomination here faggot!” Annabeth covered herself up. 

The sound of cop cars stopped him from responding. He looked up to have the blue and red lights blind him. Then back door suddenly opened with a fast swing, and dozens of people were flooding out, running like mad to either their cars or to the field. Percy followed suit and took his escape. He sprinted over to his left and jumped the fence. He ignored Annabeth crying out for him and dived into the field of wheat crops. 

He ran. He ran out of the vision of the lights. He ran to where he couldn’t hear the music or the sirens anymore. He ran as fast as he could for as long as he could. He ran so much he forgot what direction he was going in, then he forgot what direction was where. But he never forgot what he was running from.

He finally collapsed onto the ground and wasn’t able to get back up. He couldn’t compose himself enough to stand, he would stumble back down every time. He finally stopped and just laid there. He was still breathing heavily, trying to control his heartbeat while comprehending everything that just happen. The top of wheat crops where all he could see as his mind became dark. 

He stayed there for the longest time, before finally standing. He pushed all the thoughts of everyone away in his head. He looked around to find himself half a mile down the road of Chase’s farm. There were serval police cars there, and a lot of people outside, most of them sitting on the side of the street. Percy couldn’t make out any faces, but he could tell that Jason’s car was still there in the parking lot. He could also see a familiar black station wagon out in front, which set alarms off in his head.

Percy stood on the side of the road for a while before deciding he couldn’t stay there. He had to leave or else the people would find him. He knew he go to jail and he knew being bailed out by his mom was not going to happen. Even if her own husband set him up for it. Percy was still raging from the idea. He pushed it aside for now. 

He took a look at his almost dead phone and found it to be almost four in the morning. His curfew was midnight. 

Percy breathed when he saw his multiple missed calls and text from both Gabriel and his mom. How funny. Of course, they would act mad at him for something like this…

Percy ignored all the messages and calls and when into his contacts. He didn’t care that they were mad. They could both go to hell, along with Annabeth. 

He called Nico, who was the only person he wanted to see at that moment. He was the only one who would come and get him, and he was the only one he could tell everything that happen tonight too. He wasn’t sure what to do about any of it, but he would decide that later, when his mind was fully cleared. 

Nico surprisingly answered rather quickly for this late at night. He sounded awake and agreed to be right over. Percy wait patiently, still somewhat inside the wheat crops. He minds was still racing at an uncontrollable rate. He couldn’t stand to think about it, yet it was all that conquered his mind. He nearly wanted to cry or scream or just give up.

If Gabriel planned this, then there was no use to do anything about it. Pressing charges on Annabeth would be a waste because he would take the blame and defend her, and no one in the town will put that bastard of a preacher in jail. The people here would see it as an act of God, an action to purify of the hopeless sinful souls like Percy’s. They would even honor Annabeth for being so selfless in her part of the plan. Percy’s fist clenched.

Percy was not an abomination. He was just gay, and they were trying desperately to make him straight again, even going as far as assaulting him. What the hell wrongs this place?!

Percy did feel violated by Annabeth and her sneaky little hand, but he was grateful that it wasn’t worse. He was more mad than hurt or emotionally scarred by it. He just didn’t like it. It wasn’t right and it pissed him off to no end. 

Percy then started debating if he should tell Nico. The boy might judge him on it, or worse, get more pissed then him and actually go after Annabeth and try to murder her. Percy could easily see that happening for both of them in this case, but Nico also didn’t know about the damning event, and how that all led up to now. Percy had to tell him that first before tonight could even be mention or else the boy would be completely lost in it all and it might lead to bad things happening even more.  

He knew Nico wouldn’t treat him like everyone else did when he finally tells him. Maybe… Just maybe, Nico can say the same thing and…

Percy yelled at himself inside his head about thinking with his heart and dick again. He hated being such a hormonally crazed teenager sometimes. 

Then Percy stopped. He saw the red Jeep named Scarlett come towards him, as the idea developed in his mind. He knew what to do about Gabriel now. 

Percy came out farther into the street, causing Nico to stop to let him in. Percy hopped in to a smiling Nico who was in the athletic short he slept in and an old tee shirt. His hair was proof that he just rolled out of bed, but he looked cute as he just smiled knowingly at him. 

And just like that, Percy almost forgets all the evil in the world around him. 

“So,” Nico wiggled his eyebrows at him. “Did you enjoy my… family’s services?” 

“You mean the strippers? They were lovely, especially the one with only the pearls on.” 

“Yeah, Helena is usually a crowd favorite.”

Both the boys laughed and for a second, everything was okay. Then Percy remember what he had to do, and his smile faded. This could be the last night he has with Nico. 

“What’s wrong babe?” Nico asked him, actually concerned.

“I need you to take me to the church.” Percy said. “I’ll explained everything on the way there.”  
   
And he sure did. Nico than put the car around and drove off, which is when he started. He told the other boy everything: the damning event, everything afterwards, meeting Nico for the first time, the way his parents have been acting since, the fall festival, Christmas Eve, and lastly, tonight. 

Nico was quiet and listened to him with complete focus on his. He was at the church parking lot long before Percy was over with his whole tale. Once he was done he turned to him, who was blanked face for the most part, and he finally spoke after a few second of Percy worrying. 

“What can I do to help you?” 

“With what?” 

“Anything.”

Percy got out of the car then and walked into the church through the unlocked front doors, which he thought was pretty stupid for Gabriel to do. 

He walked into the praise hall of hell, Nico close behind him. Percy made it all the way down the lane, his eyes solely on the altar under the light of the brightening sky. It was now about five and Percy felt as if could stay awake for centuries. Percy’s breathing calmed to a very slow paste and he felt he was somewhat in a trance. The morning sky made him feel like time was not a factor to his life anymore, which was something he always consider against him. Time was always too slow for him. 

Percy turned to Nico who was seated in one of the rows behind him. He left space for Percy to sit with him. It reminded Percy of Chemistry and he never been so grateful for a class in his life. 

“You know, meeting you was the only break I ever got in this town.” Percy randomly spoke up. He didn’t mean to state the saying, but it came out and rolled so easily that he couldn’t stop it.

Nico looked at him, his sapphire eyes wide and glowing. They lighten up within the light morning sky that was pouring out the windows. They looked back at Percy in their usual trance, the same stare that he would receive in Chemistry that first led him into his relationship with the boy and all the life changing enchantment that came with it.

Those eyes and that stare became Percy’s comfort in everything. They were everything to him in that moment and on. 

“Everything else has been hell. After coming out… even before…” Percy went on. “No one here wants me but you.”

Nico stayed the way he was as Percy stood in front of him, his hand resting the end of the row to his side. His breathing was still slow and calm. Despite the fact that this was one of the most nerve twisting moments he ever had, his was still steady in his mind and collected over the situation as a whole.

Percy dropped down to his knees before the boy. He leans upward, towards his face. Nico met him in the middle and their lips collided. They parted for a second before doing it again, and they repeated that method. It was Percy’s first kiss with another male and it felt better than a kiss with a girl. It was his first kiss with Nico, and it felt right. 

It was Percy who was the first to nibble at Nico lips, and then deepen the kiss with his tongue. Nico followed and it started out small, like a kiddish fight, before the heat rises between the two. The fight advanced to battling, then to full on war. Nico ran his fingers into his hair. Percy took a fistful hold of his shirt and pulled him closer to him. Nico slid off his seat and land on Percy’s hips. Percy fell back on his ass, his head hitting the back of the front row but continued on. 

Percy was the one to part for air. Nico left his lips to travel over his cheek, then ear, then all the way down to his neck and collarbone. He came back up the same way and found a certain spot that made Percy flinch out of thirst for more. Nico did not hesitant in this unspoken demand, diving right into his pleasure spot. He sucked and kissed him there till Percy was outright moaning for more. He was biting down on his lip and trying, but to no relief. 

Percy was on his back when Nico stopped, who was full on straggling him now. Nico looked down on him, breathing hard but smiling, and scanned his face. Percy casted his eyes downward and found the older boy’s groin beginning to forcefully bugle. Percy knew his was as well, feeling it perk up inside his jeans. 

Nico leaned down and gently placed a kiss on the side of Percy’s mouth, light and seamlessly. 

Nico pulled back and Percy sat up the better he could. Nico only looked at him again with a new look in his eyes that intensified the stare they shared.

“I love you.” Percy told him.

“I love you too.” Nico said back. It wasn’t that weird saying it, because Percy felt it long before now. He knew it was the same for Nico then, where deflated all his distrust and stress about the boy before. 

Nico lean his head against Percy, their foreheads touching. They stayed that way for a long time, just being there, with each other.  Percy still wanted what he planned on. He still wanted to do what he came for the church for, but he valued Nico as a person and his time and being in this infinite moment with him was everything he ever wanted.

“Why are we here?” Nico was the first out of the two to ask. 

“I want to do something with you, but only if you are willing.” Percy placed a hand on his arm. “And when I ask, I want you to know that everything that has happen tonight has not happen just so you would do this with me. This wasn’t a planned thing.”

Percy wanted to make sure that Nico wasn’t under the impression that Percy did this solely as an act of rebellion for his step father. He didn’t want this from the beginning, he only wanted this after what happen with Annabeth. He didn’t plan on spilling everything to Nico about his life. He didn’t plan on telling him on how he loved him. And it wasn’t a tactic he used to get him to agree. It just happens, and if that’s all that happened tonight then that’s fine. Percy would be no more than happier to end it there. As long as Nico was okay, that’s all Percy cared about.

“What is it?” Nico asked calmly. 

Percy put his forehead back together with his. He took a small breath before speaking, not having the courage to look Nico in the eye. 

“I want you to have sex with me on the altar.” 

Nico was quiet for a long second. Percy still didn’t look at him.

“Why?”

“So, we can leave something for Gabriel to find on Sunday’s section.” Percy looked up to him then. “But if you don’t want to, that’s fine. We don’t have too. We can do it whenever and wherever you want. But if we do, please know that this isn’t meaningless. I love you and would never do that to you. This would be love tonight, not some revenge bullshit.” 

Nico was still the same, calm. He was still looking at Percy with that unreadable look and it worried him to the core. 

“You want to do it sort of as a response to Gabriel being behind the thing with Annabeth?”

“Kind of… it would be an insult to his religion and his power over me. But babe, it won’t be just that. I love you and I want to show you that. It be a way of coming out and calming of who I am and that I love you and he can’t do anything about it.” 

Percy wasn’t sure if he was explaining it well. He wasn’t sure if he was in a clear state of mind to be honest. But he knew he loves Nico and he wanted to make that known to Gabriel in one way or other. He didn’t want to hide Nico like a dirty little secret anymore. It wasn’t fair, especially when Nico has done nothing wrong. 

“What would we leave as evidence?” Nico asked.

Percy reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He then pulled out a condom he kept in one of the secret pockets. He handed it to Nico who expected it.

“Do you just want Gabriel to know, or everyone?”  
   
“Gabriel comes in first, so he would be the first to find it. He would keep it to himself. He would know if was from me right away, and if not, soon enough.”

“How are you sure?”

“If he comes out and tells people, he would look like a failure to cure me. His ego won’t allow that.”   
Nico was quiet after that. He breathed him for a moment and didn’t exhale till a while afterwards. He was thinking.

“I always wanted to tell Gabriel to fuck off.” Nico looked back at him, a familiar gleam in his eyes. “Among other things…” He winked at him. 

Percy giggled and lean in for another kiss. Nico returned it. Then another. Then tongue…

The heat began to rise again, and at a faster paste, like they dove head first into a volcano. The swift passion between them made the air unbreathable and the kissing intoxicating. Percy eventually got up and took Nico towards the altar, which was about six by three feet with a long white cloth over it. The fabric was thin and would absorb any fluid fully. 

They conducted the love making there, fully and without hesitant. Percy lusted after Nico touch for so long, and to finally receive it was unbelievable. It was the best thing in the world to be with Nico in that way. Love was alive between them that night, and like all the others before it. But it was now awoken and living. 


End file.
